


Castlevania!She-ra Au

by DumbassIcarus



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania Netflix, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bow is a historian/speaker, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Fluff, How does one tag without giving away to much, Hunter!Catra, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, This is probably going to be a mess, This will probably become self-indulgent, Vamp!Adora, Vamp!Light Hope, caspopvania au, catradora, everyone is gay until proven otherwise, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassIcarus/pseuds/DumbassIcarus
Summary: This was inspired by CruxBatface's Castlevania Au art on twitter and because I really like vampires, Castlevania, and She-ra. This doesn’t follow Crux’s amazing comics!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU God is replaced with Horde Prime, so "Oh god" turns into "Oh Prime" and the horde is the church. I've also changed Light Hope's name to Luz, meaning light in Spanish, so it didn't sound awkward. This follows Netflix's Castlevania and will follow its plot up until the beginning of season three after that it will probably become self indulgent while sticking to the castlevania theme. I kept original names of some characters. Any mistakes are mine.

**Year 1455**

Mara went in search of further knowledge in the sciences. She wanted to be a doctor and no matter how many times she explained that she was in search of real medicine she was turned down because it went against The Horde and for being a woman. Angry she moved on to the neighboring village in hopes that someone could at least tell her where she could find such a resource that she was looking for.

After visiting many villages she heard about the tale of a vampire with bountiful knowledge in science and medicine who lived in Wallachia, an eerie land, and anyone who dared to see it for themselves ended up on a spike. Not believing such tales, as she trusted more in factual evidence than silly folklore, though as not to say it hadn’t peaked her interest. She then asked directions to Wallachia earning her such comments as “May Prime be with you” “You’ll get caught practicing your dark magic by the horde witch” or her favorite “Do you have a death wish?”. She was a woman on a mission and such comments had not deterred her from it, matter of fact they’ve only fueled her interest and determination more. In the current village that she was in she bargained with a horse trader convincing him that her earrings were more valuable than money, knowing that she’d need to spend her money wisely if she was going to feed herself during her travel, she had gotten herself a horse.

Upon reaching her destination she let the horse go knowing she wouldn’t leave until she got what she came for, filled with determination she turned around after the horse left her peripheral view. “Oh my! They weren’t kidding about the spikes” Mara said as she took in the landscape, having thought that the villagers had over exaggerated how “scary” it looked. Within the various rows of spikes, human skeletons impaled on them, she saw a vast castle whose structure looked jagged against the horizon with portions of it extending outward and Gothic windows seeming to not let light inside of it. She walked up to the front row of spikes and saw that there was more than enough space for her to pass through, so she trudged on ahead.

Arriving at the steps she was bombarded with a swarm of bats. Swiftly taking the knife that was secured at her side, if she ever needed to defend herself, and killed a bat that was coming straight to her face. She proceeded to walk to the overly large doors and knocked on the door, when she got no response back she decided to wait a while seeing that it was a large house and it might take some time before someone came to answer the door before she tried again. Being met yet again with silence she went for one of the doors handle and turned it effectively opening the door and stepped inside, still not trusting that there wouldn’t be another swarm of bats inside she didn’t let go of her knife.

As she kept strolling forward Mara was surprised that there were candles lit and seeing what appeared to be a person at the top of the stairs she placed her knife back at her side. “My name is Mara. I come from the village of Lupu. I want to become a doctor”, as soon as she had spoken the words the person had disappeared and had reappeared instantaneously to her right still on the second floor. “You came into my house because you want to smear the blood of animals on peasants” the voice said angrily, “Don’t mistake me for wanting to be a witch. Everyone already thinks I am. I am a woman of science, but-” she was interrupted by the sound of what she thought was a cape flapping away “... I just want to know more. I learned what they’ve let me. I’ve exhausted my options and the villagers told me tales about a person who lives here with secret bountiful knowledge”

“I am Luz ‘Dracula’ Tepes. I don’t get many curious visitors”, suddenly there was a body behind her with their hand hovering next to her throat surprising her “What do you offer in exchange for my said knowledge, Mara of Lupu?” the hand had moved from her throat to her shoulder and their voice growling whilst dripping with sarcasm, this pissed her off she was not about to be belittled by a stranger. “Perhaps I can help you relearn your manners” turning around as she spoke only to discover that vampire whom she was talking to was a woman, “I’ve stepped inside your home after you dared to not answer the fucking door and now you are being a bad hostess, you have not offered to take my coat nor something to drink” she continued. “What if I drink from you?” Luz said with an intent and taking a step forward as if she would actually dare to do such a thing, not earning a vocal response from Mara, Luz continued “or have you come prepared with silver, crosses, and garlic in typical human superstitious fear?”. Mara was embarrassed she’d forgotten to clean up before meeting Luz “Shit, I probably went a little overboard with the roasted garlic, was that rude? It was all I had left of food. I’m not one for superstitions and being a muttering wise woman that cons people with silly gimmicks and incantations. I want to heal people and learn.” Luz chuckled that the human before her was being genuine and honest “Well you certainly are different from the humans I’ve come across in recent times”

“Well maybe I can teach you to like them, tolerate them, or at least stop putting them out front on display on a stick” Mara responded in hopes that Luz would take her up on the offer on learning the changes in humans. Upon hearing the joke Luz chuckled and said “Truth be told I have not done that for a while, So Mara...where is this Lupu village located?” moving so that Mara could take the gesture as a nod to follow her, “I suppose you don’t travel, do you now?” Mara asked, “This whole structure is a traveling machine, so yes I can travel” Luz acknowledged motioning her hand around to the entirety of the castle. “Yet somehow you don’t, but you should. The world is changing. Travel how people do and you might like the scenery on the way” Mara replied. Luz turned her head just a bit so that Mara came into view and raised an eyebrow at Mara’s statement “I have only know you for mere minutes and you tell me to travel like an ordinary peasant while I offer you the knowledge of immortals, the truth of science” using her hand so that Mara could move her attention to the room she led them into. As Mara took in the room that was extravagantly decorated with a giant golden telescope, never ending books, beakers, burners, and much more equipment she was elated to use. While she was trying to find the right words she let out a soft gasp as she kept looking around, then verbalized “They wouldn’t be superstitious peasants if they understood how real medicine works and they might actually live fearlessly and longer”. Luz chuckling, “Why would I possibly do that”, “Well to help the world become a better place. You can start by teaching me and I’ll teach you how humans have changed” Mara said with a firm yet excited voice. Luz bowed and extended her left hand “Perhaps I might like you”. Taking the gesture as a sign that she could start wherever she wanted. Mara smiled and went down the small hall of bookshelves.

**Targoviste, Wallachia:1475**

In the middle of the town square the townspeople have gathered to witness Mara being burned at the stake. In pain and sobbing Mara groans, feeling the intense heat and her flesh boiling from the fire and the smoke of the burning wood starts to invade her lungs. In the front of the crowd there are many priests gathered holding up their crosses, some saying prayers out loud and others performing an exorcism.

“So there were devil engines in her house, Bishop Shadow Weaver?” the mayor asked, “Yes, I’ve seen them with my own eyes. Glass in odd shapes and thin as paper. Strange weeds and tools. Witch’s things! Out of all the witches that I have caught, Mara of Lupu was so immersed that she couldn’t see they were given to her by Satan '' Shadow Weaver returned. Scratching his beard with his fingers the mayor mentioned “You know I’ve dabbled a bit in the study of chemical sciences'' earning him a look of suspicion from Bishop Shadow Weaver, stammering as to not be taken in by the Horde ''J-just a study, of course. I-I have no interest in such demonic things a-and I’d never practice them”. “Archbishop Hordak would prefer that life here in Wallachia be kept simple, Mayor” Bishop Shadow Weaver remarked.

Mara screams in agony. “Simple, pure, good” declared Bishop Shadow Weaver. Groaning again Mara screamed “Don’t hurt them! They don’t understand!” hoping that Luz could hear her. “Who is she talking to?” the mayor asked curiously “I believe she’s telling Satan not to come after the Horde, which is almost admirable, for a witch, perhaps I’ll say a small prayer for her,” Shadow Weaver said with a mixture of astonishment and righteousness. Coughing as the smoke kept filling up her lungs Mara spoke out again “I know it is not your fault, and I-I don’t actually know if you can hear me, but don’t become l-like them, be better. Please!” screaming one last time in pain as the fire consumes her.

After coming back to their home from traveling like people do, Luz finds their house destroyed with smoke coming from it as it was recently burned and hearing a woman from the village walking from the path at her side coming to put flowers on their land. “Are you Luz Tepes? She spoke about you” the woman said. Angry Luz replied “Where is my wife?”, “Ohh, The Horde took her, witchcraft they claimed, burning her at the stake” the elderly woman informed moving towards where the door would be located, speaking in a melancholic tone “She was good to me, a good doctor. You know it's not fair what they are doing to her”. “Where are they holding her? The Cathedral?” Luz deadpanned, “Oh no ma’am sh-she’ll be dead by now” the woman's voice breaking. “What?” Luz questioned the elderly lady, “I couldn’t be there. I don’t care what they say. I won't take any delight in that woman being killed by The Horde. Instead I shall remember her here” the woman replied back. “She said to me if I would love her as a person, then to live as one. Travel as one” said Luz as she stared at her balled fist opening them while tears of blood streamed down her face, but her voice not daring to break one bit nor faltering, “She mentioned you were traveling” the woman recalled, “I was. The way humans do”, Luz uttered, getting aggravated the more she spoke and her anger ever more present, “Slowly”, now clenching her fists, “Not any more”. She turned around to face the elderly woman, her eyes now red and filled with anger moving towards the woman “I do this last bit of kindness in her name, she cared for you humans!”, the scared elderly woman taking a step back as Luz came closer, “She helped you with your discomfort and illness,” Luz had stopped walking towards the woman “Get your family and warn everyone you can. Pack your things and go. Don’t look back..” Luz had now begun to transform herself into a phantom of fire “I shall not travel as a human no more!”. As she almost finished her transformation a small explosion occurred and it was complete, fearful the elderly woman moved away and pulled out a cross. Then another explosion came from Luz and the woman was suddenly on the floor unconscious.

As Mara’s ashened bones fell from the stake to the fire below, the crowd cheered. Walking up to where Shadow Weaver was the mayor said “Mmh ,there, now that was quite the show,care for a drink?”, yawning Shadow Weaver replied “I should go and attend to the needs of Hordak. I fear he won’t be long in the world”. “Off to heaven I suppose. That is the option for your people, serving prime in his house and all of that” the mayor said hesitantly. “Truth be told I find no interest in that” answered Shadow Weaver. “Really?” intrigued the mayor asked. “Yes, there’s still so much to be done in the world. Wallachia could be Prime’s country had I, but more time to spare. All evil that hides here” Shadow Weaver spoke and sighed. Then an explosion came from the stake enlarging the flames and a mouth roared from it afterwards forming into a skull. “What have you imbeciles done?” the skull voiced and transformed into Luz’s face. “Satan!” screamed the mayor. “What have you done to my wife?” Luz’s voice came out distorted and aggravated. Shadow Weaver pulled out her cross and began to profess in a hurried tone the exorcism incantation “In nomine Patris et Fili..” suddenly her cross started moving on its own. “I am Luz Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why you have murdered my wife.” Luz declared as with each word she began to slightly enlarge the flames of her phantom. “Oh, no! Oh, Prime” yelled the mayor looking at the Luz, “Dracula, she was supposed to be a simple folklore, a story that was made by lunatics to instill fear”. “She..she is a witch” Shadow Weaver said scared. “Mara Tepes was a woman of science! The only thing that justified humanity’s existence on this planet” retorted Luz. Seething Shadow Weaver said “You are not real, you’re an illusion made up of black magic!”. Transforming back again to a large fiery skull Luz was greatly displeased with Shadow Weaver’s answer “You have dared to kill my wife and then have the fucking audacity to deny my existence! I give you one year before I rid Wallachia of you half-witted humans. One Year! You took the thing I loved most, and I now shall take everything you possess and everything you ever been. One year!” and with an unearthly growl that was powerful enough to shatter windows and crack the ground beneath the humans she left her fiery form, only to have it be dispersed from the sky as it formed into balls of fire and rained upon the crowd.

The crowd panicked and started fleeing the scene. Screaming and running anywhere they could have at least some shelter from the fire. Shadow Weaver took to pray. Luz, back in her home, having finished controlling the fire from her enchanted mirror, went off to take her rage out on anything she could get her hands on then dismantling the mirror with a wave of her hand and reconfiguring it “One year! One year that's how long it will take for me to get an army from the fiery guts of Hell itself!”. A door opened and a blonde haired figure stepped in with Luz’s back facing them “No!” the voice ordered Luz, only adding to her anger. “What do you mean, no?” Luz demanded an answer and turned around to face the person who came in “The only reason I ever tolerated the meaningless lives of humans was because of that woman!”. Raising their tone to match Luz the voice answered back “Then find whomever is responsible. If you lose an army from hell on Wallachia, there will be no undoing it, and innocent people just like her will suffer and perish”. “Innocents as you claim are no more! Anyone of them could have spoken out against them and said ‘We shouldn’t behave like animals’!” roared Luz. “I won’t allow it. I grief with you, but I won’t let you commit genocide” the person informed. With an angry cry Luz lunged forward to attack the other person, managing to strike them and making them bleed. Having been attacked the other person reacted and tried to land some of their own strikes against Luz, but ultimately failed. Luz was stronger.

**One Year Later**

People started gathering around the various steps of the Cathedral clapping, whistling, and celebrating. The choir started singing as Hordak came out in a large chair that was being carried by four men. Moving him towards and placing him down on a pedestal that was located in the middle of the stairs. Holding one hand up so that the people could quiet down and proceeding to take in a deep breath before he spoke “Twenty years I have served the you, the people of Wallachia, and Prime as an Archbishop to Targoviste Cathedral. But never has the love of Prime been shown on this land. A year ago many of you endured a vision while Prime punished a witch in our city. Satan came out to threaten us in retaliation to a catastrophe in one year. But here we are, the devil lied, should we not have expected more? Do we not know her for being a liar?”. Extending his arm out to the people the skies turned dark as he continued “Have we not known her works are illusions? Of course we know. It is all it ever has been, we shall not fear it as we are the righteous of Targoviste.” with both hands he motioned from himself to the crowd, “Prime has enveloped us in his love!”. A drop of blood fell onto his hand catching his attention, then another and another, and suddenly it started raining blood. Soaking the townspeople in it, screaming, confused as to why it was raining blood they started to run. Soon the blood rain was mixed with the fetus of beasts. Now in a panic the towns folks started frantically screaming, and suddenly the earth started rumbling cracking the steps to the church and breaking its glass windows sending shards straight into Archbishop Hordaks’s body launching him off his pedestal and killing him instantly.

The church went up in flames and burned rapidly into the ground as yet again Luz became a fiery phantom yet again in the sky. “One year! I’ve let you make your peace and you idiotic humans celebrate the day you murdered my wife? One year I’ve gathered an army from the deepest part of hell and they shall bring you all to your deaths. You were given plenty of time and chance to leave” Luz stated as the fire disappeared from the sky and back onto where the Cathedral was standing, setting into a blazing inferno as her castle rose from the ashes of the Cathedral. Rumbling as it came out of the ashes only to stop once the entire structure was free and opening its many doors and windows violently to let her army out onto Wallachia. Eagerly they set out flying attacking anything and everything. Dismembering them and setting fire to any building that stayed standing. Quickly filling Targoviste’s streets with blood. A swarm of crows began to surround the top of the castle sculpting a portrait of Luz, “Kill everything and once this town is no more go out into the country. Go! Go forth and wreak the same havoc on the other cities within Wallachia: Arges! Severin! Gresit! Chilia! Enisara! Go kill! Kill in the name of my beloved wife! Kill for the endlessly immortal pain, suffering, and rage they have caused! Kill for my true love!”

**Some time later in a city within Wallachia**

“So I told the guy “I’ve been growing animals since I was a child’” slurred the short chubby drunken man to his tall companion at a bar “Right, right!” replied his drunk friend, “‘So I know if my goat was in love’”, “Oh prime”, “He had the nerve to say ‘I know that it’s in love with me.”, “So you said how, Bosha?” seemingly unbothered by the intoxicated telling of the story Catra kept slowly sipping her beer at her table in the corner of the bar. “So I said ‘How” and this dipshit has the balls to say ‘Well she fucks me, doesn’t she?’” Bosha said angrily. “That's when you hit him” replied his friend, seemingly already having heard this story. Setting down his stein rapidly and spilling some of its contents over the counter, Bosha replies “That’s right Kob, shovel right to the noggin” using his left hand to point to the middle of where his eyes laid then moving his hand back up to say his next response “And now I somehow have to pay that fucking prick money because I supposedly hit him hard enough that he can’t see no more” using his hand at the end to wipe snot away from his nose. “That ain't fair” Kob said disappointed. ‘ _Why can’t these imbeciles shut up, I am trying fucking drink in peace_ ’ Catra thought, irratated with their conversation. Leaving his stein on the counter and using his right hand to point as if speaking an authority figure “So I say to him ‘You didn’t think he was gonna go blind cuz he was fuckin' a goat with mange?’” then placing his hand again on the handle of his stein. “That’s also your fault,” Kob seemed to inform his friend. Now taking a side glance at the bar keep he replies “Would’ve been blamed for that shit also, but what the fuck was I suppose to do when I found my goat on its side, fucked with an inch of its life and the man covered in blood and straw all over his peck?” slamming his stein on the counter to put emphasis on his resentment. “You hit him with a shovel,” Kob said excitedly.

“Fucking right, I hit him the stupid shovel!” lifting his stein up in the air in victory “More ale for me and my cousin!”, the bartender turned his back to them and was now fitted with a look of annoyance. “Brother!” Kob seemed to remind him, “Look we might share a father, but you came from my aunt. Don’t make me get my shovel” Bosha said in a tone that resembled disappointment and rage. “Anyone else while I’m pouring?” the bartender said hoping to distract from the tension between the two. Not knowing she had absent mindedly finished her drink Catra went to sip on her beer only to be met with nothing, “Yeah, over here” Catra informed the bartender, just then a scared villager came bursting through the door “Ale! For Prime’s sake! Please!” and rushing to close the door behind himself. “Piter” Bosha said with a hint of annoyance “We were wondering if you found another sexy goat on your way over….Well have you?”. Not caring, Piter rushed to the counter to get a stein of his own and gulped it down rapidly “Beasts were spotted, sweeping west!”. With a scared look on his face Kob uttered “Fuck! You think they are coming for us”. Seemingly processing the information still Piter put his hands on the counter as to gather himself, “I think they might pass by. I don’t know. That’s what I hope”, taking in a deep breath before continuing turning his head to face the pair, “They said they were closing in on Gresit.

Meanwhile Catra was still waiting for the bartender to refill her drink. “Gresit was full of stuck up pricks, only seemed right” Bobsha said as if karma was being served. “Ah come on” the bartender said as if he had enough of his shit. “It all comes down to the families and the houses, don’t it?” Bobsha said while making a fist with his left hand “The stupid fucking big houses of Gresit” and with that he spit on the floor in an act of disrespect, then continued “Luz Dracula? A big fucking family. The capital, Targoviste? Run by said big houses. Don’t get me started on the worst house of them all, the fucking Belmonts!”. Upon hearing her last name Catra looked towards the trio with a galling look. “We should have killed them all” with his voice low, as if he had been wronged by the Belmonts, Bobsha told them.

“Well fuck” Catra whispered using her hand to cover the side of her face.


	2. The Wretched City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of deviation from the second episode towards the end of this chapter. I also finished this chapter earlier than I expected, I'll try to set up an update schedule, and I'll try to come up with more names for each chapter in the future. Any mistakes are mine.

‘ _I really hope they can’t fucking see the emblem. I don’t want to deal with these drunken bastards, not while I’m slightly tipsy_ ’ Catra thought as she was trying to cover her face with her fur coat. “They have so much power, these stupid houses. I mean look at the Belmont cunts and the rest of those bastards they fucking went to war with each other to get power, but who fights on their behalf?” Bosha said, raving as he opened his arms, “We fight!” Kob angrily agreed. “Damn right we do! We are the ones who pay the price for their stupid wars. We don’t matter to those arrogant cunts, and ya wanna know why we don’t matter?” Bobsha said seemingly with more enthusiastic rage trying to prove his point to the others. Turning to his cousin he asked with his voice low “Where did you come from?”. 

“Apparently I came from your aunt” Kob said, shrugging his shoulders not wanting to get a shovel to the head. “No! You came from shit. We all come from shit according to their fucking standards”, Bosha said putting his finger on his cousin chest and then motioning to the others, “Hell, we work our asses off every day to make a living”. Catra now had a slight look of guilt on her face and went to drink some ale only to be reminded that the bartender never refilled her stein, “We make those asshats rich and we help keep them in their silk and wool!” Bobsha continued. Catra sighed and thought _‘Now's a good time to get my ale_ ’. “They treat us like worthless objects, nothing compared to their old ass families and stupid games” Bobsha insisted as Catra made her way to the counter so the bartender could finally refill her fucking drink. 

“Sorry! Excuse me, can I get my ale now?” Catra said a bit slurred, but having grabbed their attention she continued, “I think I’m sobering up”. “Fine, fine, but first I need some payment from you” the bartender said while pointing to the counter making sure Catra knew where to put the money. Groaning Catra began to search her person for her pouch, not finding it on her left side, she moved her attention to her right side, almost losing her balance. Lifting her right arm to gain better access, she grabbed the pouch from her side accidentally revealing her emblem. “You! What's that on your chest?” Bobsha said, practically demanding an answer. ‘ _Oh, fuck I’ve done it now_ ’ Catra figured, “That would be my shirt” she deadpanned, then faced the bartender and jiggled her pouch “Just one more pint to keep me company while I find a comfy tree to sleep on”. Bobsha moved forward seething “That’s a fucking family emblem! I know it!”

“Not sure...Just one pint and I’ll be on my way” Catra stated really just wanting more ale. Bobsha had invaded her personal space “It’s a fucking Belmont crest!”, startled at the sudden invasion of privacy Catra put some space in between them. “Right? So umm here’s the money” she said, throwing the pouch of money on the counter hoping the bartender would just give her the pint and let her leave peacefully. The bartender crossed his arms and leaned on a shelf “You’re a fucking belmont, ain't ya?”. Enraged, Bobsha spoke as he stepped forward “House of Belmonts, The Family Belmont''. Knowing this would not bode well Catra kept adding space in between all of them and headed towards the door, “For fucks sake forget the ale. I’ll just leave”. Out of nowhere Bobsha pushed Catra to the side “You’re not going anywhere Belmont. This is your fucking fault!”. “Look, I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about'' Catra shrugged and responded, her tone coming off irritated. Kob came forward and cracked his knuckles “You abso-fucking-lutely do”. “It’s common knowledge that the Belmont’s used dark magic and dealt with monsters” Bobsha ranted.

“No, the Belmonts fought the monsters, for-”, Catra stopped herself knowing if she actually finished her sentence it would speed up the fist fight that was bound to happen, “So I was told and this here, an old shirt”. “They were excommunicated by the Horde, banished, disowned, and their lands were also taken because they were filled with evil magic.” Bobsha spat out and cracked his own knuckles, “And it’s their fault that Dracula’s beasts are out and about”. “But it isn’t mine” Catra moved her hand as if she was physically dismissing the accusation. “They also traded in black magic and that same magic is fucking all over Wallachia! And you know who's to blame” Bobsha articulates as he got red hot with anger. Putting her hands up in a sign of surrendering, Catra uttered “I’m leaving, okay? I. Am. Leaving. Now”. Bobsha again pushed her not being done with the conversation “So you can go and lead those beasts back here?”, “No! So I can fucking find somewhere to piss and then elsewhere to sleep!”

“You can sleep comfortably here, Belmont!” Bobsha said through clenched teeth moving forward towards Catra. Oh boy was she now pissed off and was not about to let some low life mock her, “Well to me it looks like you don’t have your pathetic ass shovel”. That was the final straw that sent a fist flying to her face and sending her backwards groaning, “I don't need a shovel to kick your ass. Confess who you are and it will be a lot faster!”. Trying to gain some composure as to not end the man’s life right then and there she replied “I’m Horde Fucking Prime. This won’t be a fair fight. I have a short sword and a whip while you have your weak ass hands”. Bobsha kicked her in the nether regions and it looked like he was not about to stop badgering her “Wrong fucking answer!’. Hunched over Catra answered back in a bit of pain “Catra fucking Belmont. House of Belmont, last daughter of the Belmont family, You fucking happy?”. “No” Bobsha retorted as he swung his foot back to gain some momentum to kick Catra’s head. Seeing this opening Catra quickly stood up, stopped his leg and started pulling it upwards. “Woah! Hey! Oh! Oh!” and with that Bobsha fell on the floor and the bartender ran over to them “Hey”. Catra used her full force to kick Bobsha’s jaw, instantly knocking him out while she was still holding his leg, not paying attention to the bartender who was now landing a fist on her face and Kob running behind the bartender.

Catra parried a fist, dodged to the left, and used her force to push the bartender away to the side making him fall to the ground. Piter following suit trying to land a straight jab to her head, Catra ducked and used her momentum coming back up, she uppercutted his jaw. Piter was launched up and back by the sheer force that when he landed on the floor he made a loud thud. The bartender took this time to get up and try to punch her again, but failed when Catra pulled the same maneuver as before and this time punching him straight in the dome so he wouldn’t get back up for a while. Forgetting that Kob existed, Catra looked up to get a straight forceful jab to the face, throwing her to the back wall of the bar. “That’s how it's gonna be. I used to fight vampires as a fucking kid” being to caught up in her pride that she got sucker punched in the face and then being restrained in place by Piter.

‘ _Shit! I underestimated these dicks_ ’ Catra thought as she was planning how to escape. “Kick Her!” Piter yelled to Kob, who laughed as he did so. ‘ _Fucking shit I missed it!_ ’ Catra scolded herself, “Leave my nether regions alone. For fucks sake!”. Only earning her a punch to the face, ‘ _Okay that’s fucking it_ ’ Catra swung back her head breaking Piter’s nose which sent him to the floor in agony. Then dodging a punch from the bartender, grabbing his face, and forcefully slamming him down on the nearest table breaking some of his teeth in the process. “I’m Catra fucking Belmont, I haven’t lost a fight to any beast and I will certainly not loose it to a goat fucker and three assholes” Catra declared as she wiped away some blood from her nose and being too sniezed up in her pride to notice the swift kick to her legs sending her backwards. Kob started laughing, picked up a chair, and raised it to gain some power to slam it on Catra. “Oh shit!” Catra got up rapidly and tackled Kob to the ground using her strength, she jumped upward and proceeded to put him in a leg chokehold. Covered with a bit of her own blood she got up and left the bar only making it a short distance from it before she vomited, “Asshats! I hope you die bleeding out from your asses! All four of you sons of bitches'' She yelled as she started to make her way over to Gresit. As she kept walking she got increasingly tired and only made it to the outskirts of the nearest town before she found a tree to sleep in. 

Waking up with a massive hangover she continued to walk over to Gresit only stopping when it came into sight from above hill, “Ah! I can finally not starve to death, the next town is fucking 40 fucking miles away! Ugh!”. The abrupt sound of goblins screeching catching her attention, eyeing the city’s exterior to see them in a group moving with one goblin holding what seemed like a baby in their mouth. She then made her way up closer to the city's walls. ‘ _You have to be fucking kidding me_ ’ she thought when she looked up and saw mutilated heads on spikes, their front gate barricaded, and heard their screams. “Looks like no one can get in nor out, but that won’t stop me from getting some breakfast” Catra said as she strolled to the side in hopes of finding an opening that would give her a way in. She kept walking until she found the sewer opening and looking down at the small flow of water that was coming out and puddle around it, ‘ _That’s just fucking great_ ’. The water that was pooled outside of the opening was murky and bubbling, taking a look around to see what was her best option to get close to the opening. Coming to the conclusion that she would have to jump on anything stable that was poking out of the water.

‘ _I really fucking hope they have good fucking food_ ’ Catra thought as she reached the opening of the sewer. Before stepping inside she heard the flow of water becoming increasingly louder and rapid, that only meant one thing. Moving quickly aside as to not get drenched in dirty ass water, “A warning would be fucking nice before you flush your fucking latrines, Ugh!” she said bitterly as she trudged forwarded through the sewer pipe. “Never would I have imagined in my life I would be climbing a fucking sewer pipe for some fucking breakfast, holy fuck!” she muttered upon reaching the end of the pipe. Moving stealthily once she made it out, as it was common for someone to guard the entrance leading to the pipe. Confirming her suspicion she found a guard, knowing she wouldn’t get into the city without a fight she reached into her boot and grabbed her knife. Still moving cautiously she got closer to the guard stopping when it looked like he was about to move. The guard dropped his head and began to snore loudly Catra let out a small chuckle and whispered “Idiot fell asleep on the fucking job”.

Moving through the streets of Gresit she looked around and saw broken buildings with blood splattered out of their windows and onto the floor outside, people living in makeshift tents outside, and a pair of men picking up a discarded body that was out in the open. Still walking forward she stumbled on another pair of men who were dumping a body on the side of a bridge, looking down she saw that they turned the dried up river into a mass grave without feeling any remorse she spit on them, and parading on ‘til she found the city’s plaza. Walking up to a little shop stand with a lady that was wiping her knife on a cloth she asked “What can I buy with one coin?”. “A piece of dried goat” the lady responded, not looking at Catra until she was satisfied with how clean her knife was, ”... I haven’t seen you around here before”. “I’ll take a piece of that...Just passing through here” Catra told the woman. Who then used her freshly cleaned knife to cut her some meat, “Well you better be out of here quick” she informed Catra, “Perhaps, but it looks like you’ve got some problems here. Is there any army or anything fighting back?”. The lady stopped mid cut to look at Catra, “We’ve got a group of speakers, one of them was really different from the others, but once they are done. These fucking demons will, hopefully, leave us alone”, she finished her cut and handed over the piece of meat to Catra. Catra took a bite out of the meat as she flicked the coin onto the little stand’s counter and walked away to ask the other shopkeepers questions about the group of speakers.

“There’s a tale about a sleeping soldier, a great hero hundreds of years ago, who now sleeps in the catacombs.” a shopkeeper told Catra, “Why’s that?”. “Until she’s needed she’ll wake up again. I believe she will” the shopkeeper told Catra with hope in his voice. “Really?” Catra said sarcastically and tilted her head thinking the man was fed a bullshit lie, “Yes, I do believe it, but don’t tell anyone. The new bishop doesn’t like the old ways. These beasts may come at night, but his men come during the day, if you get what I’m saying”. Now Catra moved on from only asking about the speakers to also asking about the tale of the sleeping soldier.

“Those speakers are making the soldier ill, she would have ended Dracula’s beasts with one swoop. But now of course we don’t have our fucking defenses. Then those beasts come and they do whatever they please at night” said a female shopkeeper who clearly believed in the bullshit lie of the sleeping soldier. “The bishop is doing what he can for this town. Not to be on the nose, but this town definitely has gone to hell. If they don’t follow the commands given out by the bishop then there will be no order” another shopkeeper told Catra. ‘ _Clearly that man has been sipping the ass kissing juice_ ’ Catra thought to herself as she finished up the last bit of her dried meat and came across a speaker with two priests behind him. One of the priests pushed the speaker, making him stumble forward and then pushing him again to the side to a secluded alley. “I’ve already warned you. You can’t say I haven’t” the priest said as he took out a stave out of the sleeve of his robe. “You haven’t listened to me sir” the speaker said calmly with a Spanish accent, “You dare talk back to me?” spat out the priest as he pointed the top of the stave to the speaker. “No I’m simply just talking, sir” replied the speaker as he moved the stave away from his chest.

“Anyone can tell you and show you that my people aren’t responsible for what befell Gresit” the speaker resumed. “Nope, keep walking” Catra whispered to herself trying not to get involved in whatever was going to happen. “So now I’m the idiot? I work in the light of Prime everyday, yet you supposedly see things I don’t with your little magic?!” the priest raised his voice. “There's no magic involved, we simply came here to help” the speaker replied, somehow still calm. The priest leaned forward getting really close to the speaker, “You don't help. Your people are marked, all you do is welcome more evil, and you were warned to get out of Gresit by midday!”, he yelled then grabbed the speaker’s face and pulled it up to face the sun “And it’s now midday. Take a good look at the sun old man” 

‘ _I can’t and won’t fucking let this happen_ ’ Catra sighed and turned around to fully face the group of men. “Would killing an old man help you sleep at night?” The speaker asked, but was still oddly calm. “No, but it sure will be fun” the priest answered back swinging his stave as far back as he could. Catra, acting quickly, grabbed her whip and hit the stave out of the priest’s hand along with his finger. “Oh shit, my bad! I was only trying to take out your stave. How’s the finger?” Catra spoke, her voice filled with sarcasm. “What fucking finger?!” the priest yelled as he pulled up his hand to show Catra. “That’s not the way a man of Prime should be talking” she replied, taking a bit of pride in her whipping skills, “Are you gonna...get that checked out or?”. “Kill the bitch!” the priest ordered to the bald priest accompanying him, “Look even on a good day and I mean a really really good day I still don’t fucking like priests. So, if you leave now we won’t have to do anything about it” Catra interrupted finding the situation amusing. “Fucking kill her now!” the injured priest commanded, “I’m going to give you another warning before this gets really nasty” Catra stated happily. The bald priest took a look at his wounded brother and then back at Catra before he threw his left hand down revealing a hidden small sword. “Oh well shit! That’s a funny looking cross there for a priest to be carrying. That’s a thief's knife” Catra drawled in a scolding sarcastic tone.

“You fucking kidding me? I may be rusty, but I’m really really fucking stone-cold sober right now” she declared as the bald priest lunged forward taking a swing at Catra. Moving away from the priest in time she muttered “Someone is going to end up hurt”. The bald priest turned around and took another swing at her, Catra this time used her whip and wrapped it around the sword then swung the priest in a circle before letting him go. Stumbling the priest looked down at his leg only to find the whip wrapped around it. Catra then swung her arm in a striking manner making the priest fall, pissing off the priest who quickly got up and ran towards her. ‘ _This motherfucker isn’t going to give this shit up is he?_ ’ Catra thought to herself as the priest tried and failed many times to get a good hit on her. Having had enough of his failed attempts Catra pushed the priest backwards and used her whip to take out his eyeball leaving him hunched over, groaning in pain, and grabbing his right eye socket. Walking in the other direction Catra ordered the fingerless one “Get the fuck up and take him back to the church. Don’t you fucking dare bother this man or his people ever again”. Immediately doing so, the two priests left Catra and the speaker alone. “Violence wasn’t necessary, ma’am. But..”. The speaker said only stopping to chuckle “it is greatly appreciated. I am the elder of the Codrii Speakers. I humbly thank you for your kindness and what seems to be your restraint”. “You are welcome, Elder, May I accompany you to your train?” Catra asked, “We’ve settled here in Gresit, we don’t have a caravan, but I would like your company on the way to our lodging” the speaker replied motioning Catra to follow him forward. 

“How many of your people are there?” she urged the speaker on their walk. “We are eleven, but I insist that we are twelve. You see one of our own is missing” the elder responded to her question making Catra stop in her tracks. ‘ _How does one say that so fucking calmly?_ ’, the speaker turned around to see Catra had stopped moving and pointed at a small building whose roof had holes and windows were broken. “This is where we reside. Please come inside and meet the rest of my people” he said happily. 

“We were worried about you George! I told you it was too soon to go outside” a voice spoke out as Catra was closing the door, “And I told you it was necessary to offer our aid to the people” George, the elder, retorted. “Though I was confronted by some priests, but thanks to this woman I’m okay. Although that might cause us trouble in the future”, George informed the rest of his group as he pointed at Catra. “What did you do?” an equally old speaker asked, “Well you see I was out of practice. They are still alive, though” Catra replied as she was scratching her chin. “You used violence against them?!” the speaker had raised his tone at Catra’s choice of words. “My husband here, you see, believes that words speak louder than actions”, George told Catra. “Well you guys are speakers, that is basically what you do” Catra spoke.

“Wait you know of us?” the elder’s husband asked. “Yes, I know about speakers. My family has always been on good terms with speakers. Though my father did get into a fight with one” Catra spoke hurriedly as she made her way to one of the windows and looked outside, “A true speaker does not fight”, the elder’s husband spat out. “My father did try to convince the speaker to write down all of your oral history” she responded, now facing them. “Well yes, we are very protective of our ways. History lives while paper is dead. Would you like something to eat?” George spoke to break the rising tension between Catra and his husband. “I would prefer a drink” Catra informed, “Lance sweetie, bring our friend some water, please” George asked his husband. “Oh, I’d- you know what...never mind” Catra stammered, “Perhaps instead you can tell me why you are here”. “You must know that speakers live wherever they deem right” Lance told Catra, “I know you guys are nomadic tribes. Yet you’ve lived here a while”. “And how would you know that?” the tension seemingly returned between the two as he questioned Catra. “It may be because the townspeople blame your group for the attacks” she deadpanned her answer back, “The church is the only one who’s been making them blame us. They need a scapegoat” Lance said with a sad tone. “To divert the people from the truth, that the very church brought Dracula’s beasts down on the land” George continued on behalf of his husband.

“Really now?” Catra asked, seemingly not believing their answer. “There was a group of fellow speakers who were in Targoviste when they burned Dracula’s wife at the stake as a witch”, Catra sighed “Oh shit” , “That's one way to put it” George spoke. “That still didn’t answer my question though” she declared. George started moving to the chair in front of Catra “There is nothing here in Gresit. There are no doctors, no aid. If you know us speakers you know we don’t leave those who are in need alone. That’s the reason we are here” George said with a long face and a melancholic tone, “You might as well tell him the whole story, Honey” Lance encouraged him. George sighed and continued “In our speaker history there’s a tale, an old story, a legend most likel-”, “I like stories” Catra interrupted, but George continued as if nothing happened “It says that there’s a savior under Gresit, a hero that sleeps until she is needed, until there is no light left in the land”. “Oh I know that one. It’s the one of the sleeping soldier. A local legend seems oddly convenient to me if you know what I’m saying” Catra said as she pointed a finger up then putting her hand on her waist and looking at Lance.

“Exactly how much do you really know about this?” George spoke. “Well I am a Belmont” Catra stated as she moved a bit of her coat to show her family’s emblem, “I know you’re a nomadic tribe that likes to gather knowledge, memorize it, and you carry complete spoken histories with you. I also happen to know that you have gathered secret hidden knowledge and you have people who practice magic in your tribes”. “A living Belmont? I thought they were all gone.” Lance said. “And if that’s the polite way of saying exiled, hated, and burned out of their ancestral home, then-” Catra was suddenly interrupted by George “Then you know a bit about magic. You must also know that if we found a story within our past then it must also mean it didn’t originate there. Our greatest and oldest magicians know that dying is not absolute, that it is possible to hear stories from the future”. “So you actually believe this story and are just waiting around for the sleepy hero to wake up?” Catra retorted. “One of us already went in search of the soldier” George informed Catra. “I assume that would be your missing twelfth member?” she told the pair.

“Yes, he went down into the catacombs under the mausoleum west of the church and he has not returned since” George said with a sad tone, “Isn’t there someone in this town that you could go to for this?” Catra asked, noticing that it was personal to George. “Yes, but he died the first night when the beasts attacked Gresit and our searches have been fruitless. So I ask, what will be your plans?” George said hoping Catra will help them find their twelfth member. Not wanting to get involved again Catra replied “I was hoping to find something to drink, get drunk, eat some food, and move on”. “That’s it?!” Lance yelled at her, “Oh yeah and possibly find a nice tall comfy tree, sit in it, and watch the shit show that’s going to happen before I move on. All the good little townsfolk horribly dying and all that.” she deadpanned, “Do you feel no compassion at all?” George demanded an honest answer from her. “The church brought this upon themselves. My family could have long stopped Dracula’s army, but they didn’t want us. They are now the ones who are fighting on their own terms, no? So good luck to their idiotic asses” she resented the church for the injustice’s they’ve made against her family. 

“What about the normal people within Wallachia? They never got a choice” George tried to reason with her, “Idiotic evil bastards win power over ordinary people when they stay quiet and stand aside. They’ve always had a fucking choice” she lowered her voice, bitter with anger. “Well if that's how you feel then find a really comfy tree so you can watch us die with them” George expressed, disappointed in her response. “Don’t be stupid. Pack your things and leave now. You can join another group of speakers if you head south” she commanded them, she may not care for the others, but she knows how important speakers are. “It's our child!” Lance screamed at her for being so insensitive, “Lance!” George yelled back, “I don’t care! It's our child down there George! We can’t even bury him.”, he turned to face Catra, “Do you understand the pain of parents who can’t even bury their own child’s body? And it’s not like us speakers to leave our dead unattended either!”, Lance’s voice started to break mid rant. “We stayed for the people of Gresit” George finally spoke again, “Yes, we did. But we also stayed in hope of…” Lance delivered as he looked down at the floor not wanting to meet anybody’s eyes. “You’re staying to die with the good people of Gresit, then? Not because it's the right thing to do, but because you can’t find the body of your child?” Catra retorted.

  
“Yes, if you put it that way” George replied as he wiped a small tear that had fallen on his face. ‘ _Fucking speakers really know how to appeal to one’s feelings don’t they?_ ’, she deliberated saying her next words as she moved to the fireplace inside the building, “If I can recover the body of your child, will you please leave this hellish town? Or at least wait outside the city and offer your aid to those who survive when the beasts actually attack this city in the night?” speaking with a bit of hope for them to at least save themselves. “Why would you help us?” Lance asked, concern filling his words, “Because sooner or later they'll come for you also. The townsfolk here, it will be a rampage” She turned and faced them to finish her point “They spoke about it in the plaza this morning”. “That didn’t answer my question.” Lance now demanded an honest answer from her. “Because I know what it is like to be hunted by the people of your own country by the accident that was your birth.”, She spoke directly to Lance standing right in front of him, “If I bring your child back will you promise me that you’ll leave this wretched city before nightfall?”. “If that is the conditions in place for you to find our child, then yes we accept” George replied, with that Catra made her way to the door, but not before stealing an apple from the hand of one of the speakers sitting on the floor. “I’m going to head out now. Don’t go outside to help people in the meantime, alright? Stay. Right. Here.” She told them with her hand on the door before opening it. “Belmont!” George yelled after her before she could fully go outside “Dying doesn’t scare us. It is living without trying our best”. “I really don’t care,” she said, fully leaving the speakers and eating her stolen apple on her way to the mausoleum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George and Lance , if you know you know.


	3. The Angry Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload every Monday or Tuesday. Small deviation from the third episode. Any mistakes are mine.

Catra was now making her way through a graveyard that surrounded the mausoleum. The mausoleum was covered in snow with two large statues of angels praying right in front of the overly large doors. As she stepped inside she noticed it was slightly dusty and covered in a bit of cobwebs. Looking around for clues as to where George and Lance’s child might have gone she spotted a hidden opening behind one of the wall's statues. As she stepped in she slid down to the catacomb floor then walked towards one of the pillars that held one of the many torches. As she picked one up she got a familiar scent, “Fresh oil” she spoke out loud. She took out her knife and placed the torch next to the wall, striking near it so that the sparks that came off the wall could set the torch ablaze. Now that she could see she looked around, “Anyone home?”, she then saw a metal thing mounted on the wall that extended from the ceiling to the floor.

She hit the metal thing which made a hollow sound and felt warm, “What the fuck is this and why is it warm?” she spoke out loud. She suddenly heard rustling from somewhere, she followed it where she thought it came from to a small staircase leading down another floor. “I can hear you, you know?” she said as she was descending “I’m armed and probably fucking less happier than you...so just stay the fuck away” reaching the last step she placed her foot down on the floor, only for it to start crumbling apart. Thinking fast she readied herself to land safely. “Good thing I have the reflexes of a cat” she whispered to herself when she landed then the ground beneath her started to rumble. “Fucking spoke to soo-” she then fell down again another floor hitting a metal thing sticking out of the wall and forcefully landing on the ground. “Real fucking nice” she said as she got up to examine just where she landed. She spotted a glass thing in a cage mounted on a pillar that suddenly produced light then each pillar after that started doing the same. Sprawled out on next to one of the pillars was a figure of a knight, elsewhere next to another pillar was another knight figure without their head, and in the middle of the open floor she saw what looked like a speaker. Getting close to it and hitting it with her knife, “Either someone sculpted a statue of a speaker with a bow? And two knights or-”, she was interrupted by the sound of heavy stomping. 

As the beast came closer its heavy stomping caused the ground to shake, shattering each glass caged things that produced light, “A cyclops!” she yelled as it got close to her. Suddenly its eye started to dilate and from it came out a beam. Moving away from the beam and running behind a pillar Catra blurted out “A stone-cyclops, of fucking course, just like in the family beastiary. Prime shits on my dinner yet agai-”. Only being met yet again with another beam. Running away to another pillar Catra looked around to see how she could use the room to her advantage. Abruptly getting grabbed and thrown across the large room by the cyclops, having no time to dwell on her pain, Catra had to get away quickly from another blast. Taking refuge again behind a pillar while she waited for the beam to stop to throw her sword into the cyclops’ chest. “Come on! Come on die already! Fucking notice you’re dead you cunt!” she yelled at the cyclops when the sword did nothing, but pissed off the cyclops who fired another beam at her. “Fucking dick!” Catra yelled frustrated as she shook off part of her coat that turned to stone when it got caught in the beam while she was hiding behind a pillar.

Running out from the pillar, Catra grabbed her whip and used it to firmly grip the handle of her sword as she yanked it out and then launched it to hit the jaw of the cyclops freeing itself from the grip of the whip. Catra ran to the speaker's statue and jumped on them to get high enough into the air to kick her sword, which was spinning in the air as it was falling down, into the cyclops' eye. Once it cut through its eye, the cyclops fell to its knees forcefully, making the speaker tip over. Catra ran over, catching them and keeping them from hitting the floor, while in her arms the speaker reanimated, dropping his bow and arrow onto the ground. As soon as his face was reanimated the speaker let out a soft gasp, proceeded to groan, and pushed Catra away from himself to vomit on the floor. “The child I suppose. I wish they didn’t do that” she said and sighed as she went to retrieve her sword from the eye of the cyclops, “Do what?” he asked with a shaky breath, “Not give the full fucking information” Catra retorted. “It's a security measure, what happened?” taking deep breaths he asked Catra, but before she could answer the knight threw their helmet and vomited on the ground also.

“And who the fuck are you supposed to be?” Catra said when she turned around to see that the knight that was sprawled out on the floor was a woman, “I’m Glimmer, what the hell happened to me?” Glimmer asked once she finished throwing up. “You both got caught in the beam of the cyclops. It turns you into stone and feeds off your terror while you’re stuck in your bodies” Catra replied to both of them. “Wait- wait did you jump on me?” the speaker asked Catra, “Maybe”, “That was rude” the speaker immediately declared once Catra finished speaking, “Yeah that’s a bit rude” Glimmer chimed in. “Excuse me?” Catra said offended, “Who are you, anyway?” the speaker asked Catra angrily. “I’ve met your fathers they wouldn’t leave until I brought you back, so that they could get themselves out of this shithole town and out to safety, but you are very much alive” Catra deadpanned, she was getting very annoyed at the speaker in front of her. “My father is actu-“ Glimmer began to speak when she thought Catra was directing the words to her when she was suddenly interrupted, “The sleeping warrior is down there still” the speaker informed Catra. “There’s no sleeping warrior down there, just a fucking cyclops waiting for imbeciles who are stupid enough to go looking. It’s a trap for idiots like you two” Catra told both of them, her voice apathetic. 

“Don’t look at me. I was just exploring the opening in the wall behind the statue when I was visiting my father’s crypt” Glimmer informed Catra who was glaring at her, “But the legend-” the speaker was about to rant when Catra cut him off “Yeah I don’t care. Both of you come on let's get out of this place. Someone's parents think they are dead and the other I don’t really care”. “Wait, they think I’m dead?” he was shocked, all the information being suddenly processed in his mind, “Yeah, they weren’t very far off. The only way to get you out of your statue-esq state is to kill the cyclops. Holy fuck I didn’t think I was going to pull that off” Catra spoke pensively. “Well you did bring us back” Glimmer tried thanking Catra, “Exactly who are you?” the speaker directed towards Catra wanting to know how did someone know so much about the dead beast that was laying beside them. Catra averted her eyes from the both of them “I’m Catra Belmont”, “Holy shit that’s cool!” Glimmer yelled, “But the Belmonts fight monsters” the speaker said with curiosity lingering in his voice. “Well I’m a bit rusty, okay? Now let’s get you both back with the speakers, so then one of you can come back and get killed again, while the other...I really don’t care ” Catra argued back bored with their conversation. “Yeah...okay. I’m Bow Belnades by the way” Bow said now understanding of how worried his fathers’ might be, “Nice to meet y-” Glimmer was about to make acquaintances with Bow when Catra yelled “I don't care, now get moving!”. Bow and Glimmer shared a look when they heard a thud and saw the body of the headless knight start gushing blood when it fell forwards, Catra a bit far away and did not hear or see any of it. 

Glimmer and Bow were getting along pretty well it was as if they’ve been longtime friends, “Can you both shut the fuck up!” Catra yelled at the pair, who were giggling, when they got in front of the speaker's lodging. After they had quieted down Catra went forward and opened the door and was met with the worried pair of eyes that belonged to Bow’s fathers’. Catra shrugged and moved aside revealing their son and Glimmer. “Dads’!” Bow yelled, running over, his fathers’ smiled and opened their arms to hug him. In the middle of their hug George looked at Catra “Thank you, so much”. “Uhh you’re welcome” Catra said, feeling like she somehow interrupted their little reunion. “I’ve failed to find the warrior. I’m sorry” Bow spoke into the fabric of one of his fathers’, his voice slightly breaking, “Shh, that doesn’t matter now, the only thing that matters is that you are well and are here back with us” Lance hushed his son, kissing the top of his head. “Hello I’m Glimmer, nice to… uhh meet everyone” Glimmer spoke out shyly, “I don’t think anyone or thing is down there. The whole thing is booby-trapped and somebody is having a laugh in their coffin thinking about how many other people like your son and this woman walked in there to meet some kind of bullshit legend or got annoyingly curious only to be meeting a cyclops they left down there” Catra cut anyone off before they replied to Glimmer. “Just to be clear that wasn’t there when my family built the mausoleum and when they built the crypt for my father,” Glimmer said, really not wanting to get wrongly blamed. “Or someone else used that mausoleum to hide something really important” Bow declared angrily at Catra, “For the last fucking time your sleepy Messiah isn’t going to be down there” she replied equally as angry. 

“What makes you so sure? The mausoleum was built before my birth and probably well off before my grandparents” Glimmer retorted. Catra gave her a glare and turned back again to the speakers “You’ve passed down things for generations, so did my family,” she looked at Glimmer again and then at Bow, “Do you remember what we even saw down there? Weird metal things that pumped hot liquid? Caged glass torches that light themselves? This fits the descriptions left by my great-grandfather”, she took another look around the room, “The descriptions written are of the inside of Dracula’s Castle. I may not know exactly what’s down there, but it certainly is not your sleepy hero”, turning around and heading for the door she said “I’ll leave you all to it”. “Wait no… that’s nonsense” George stopped her, looking at her and Glimmer who seemed to feel out of place, “You and Glimmer can stay with us as long as you like,” he then faced Catra, “I don’t even know how I will repay you for bringing back my son”. “The debt will be paid once you leave tonight, remember?” Catra spat out, “Right, oh yes...well...until then” Lance spoke out. “I’ll come back then. See if you can find something alcoholic while you're at it” Catra muttered as she left. “I could just pee in a bucket and tell her it’s beer” Bow told George, “Bow! She saved your life!” Lance yelled at his son. “What? She’s rude” Bow retorted, “Your son is not wrong, sir. She’s very rude” Glimmer chimed in. 

Ten minutes after Catra left the speakers she was surrounded by a group of priests, “You might want to be careful, as of this afternoon my knife hand isn’t what it used to be” the familiar voice spoke. ‘ _Oh fuck it’s the priest from before in that alley_ ’, “The Bishop of Gresit requests your presence at the church” he ordered. “Well you see...I’m not exactly allowed to go inside churches” Catra replied sarcastically with her hands up when all the priests pulled their weapons on her. “The Bishop said she made an exception just for you” the priest now stood in front of Catra with a small knife pointed at her neck, Catra chuckled “I’m serious. I know you are trying so desperately to menacingly abduct me and failing, but I’ll inform you I was excommunicated by the Horde” her voice was smug and witty. “She said to bring you in and to inform you that the terms of your excommunication mean that you are obligated to comply when being summoned by the Horde” the priest said, not letting her off the hook. “Well fuck me” Catra muttered as she was being forced to follow the priests to a church on a hill. “Alls I’m saying is that if, by any chance, I suddenly catch fire or something it’s going to be your fault” She informed the priest, when he pushed her to keep walking and then poked repeatedly with his knife, every chance he could get, the rest of the way over. 

The group of priests disbanded and disappeared when they reached near the steps of the altar and the Bishop came out with her head up righteously. ‘ _Oh you motherfucking saggy tit bitch, righteous fucking cunt_ ’, “I am the Bishop of Gresit” the Bishop spoke in a demeaning tone. “You are not from here are ya?” Catra spoke apathetically, “No I am not, I came originally from Targoviste. I was aiding the Archbishop. How’d you divine that?” the Bishop solemnly declared. “To start you aren’t running away screaming like the townsfolk” Catra replied, earning her a scoff from the Bishop “Running away from you?”, “No dumbass from the baby-eating monsters who raid Gresit every night.” The Bishop started moving away from the altar’s podium “I intend to save Gresit”. Catra chuckled at the ‘divine enforcer’ position that the Bishop was taking “Exactly how the fuck are you planning to do that?”, only pissing off the Bishop “I brought you here to answer questions not to ask them!”, “Well tough shit bitch! How is helping the people of Gresit start with killing the Speakers?” Catra was now scathing. “They were the ones who brought these troubles upon themselves. One can not possibly live without Prime....very literally these days” the Bishop moved to the mosaic windows that were behind the altar.

“You think the beasts come to raid the city every night because people weren’t religious enough? Weren’t you at Targoviste?” Catra said with a mix of sarcasm and anger. “There were certain interests that the Archbishop...partook in...that I believe comprised his ability to fully protect the people of the city and country. I was sent long away before Dracula came to Targoviste, a disagreement of clerical discipline” the Bishop moved away from the window and back to the podium. “You were there when they burned Dracula’s wife. I’ve heard about it” Catra spat out bitterly, “I’m the one who arranged it,” Catra’s eyes went wide as the Bishop confessed with pride in her words, “She was a witch. There is no doubt that she spoke with the devil. She even married her!”. “And I’m here for what? Discipline?” Catra retorted bitterly at the righteous bitch. “Not quite, I have a gift for you” the Bishop spoke, extending her hand towards Catra, “Your life, Belmont. Take it and leave. Tonight those wretched speakers will be dealt with, and Gresit will be saved. I will refuse, however, to fight so hard for the soul of the city” her voice now controlled and seething “with an excommunicated heretic within its walls”, moving her open hand towards Catra again and then closing it into a fist. “You will undo everything with just your very presence”. “Oh my fucking Prime. You really believe in yourself, don’t you?” Catra said incredulously. “You will leave by sundown or you will not make it until morning, am I clear?” the Bishop spoke almost sounding empathetic, “I will ignore the crimes you’ve committed against my aides, the crimes your family committed against Prime, you’ll be free to walk around until sundown”.

Catra was pissed that the Bishop even had the nerve to mention her family in such a way “My family has committed no crime! You all automatically decided that we were wrong, in trying to defend the land against the supernatural. And now-”, “You Belmonts have done nothing, but go against the word of Prime! The people within this city are mine and our Prime’s now! They will do what I please in his name. In the morning there will be no speakers to defile the city and you will be gone or dead! Do you understand?” the Bishop ranted, “Yes” Catra utter almost being inaudible. “Do this for me and we’ll perhaps discuss your excision from the Horde” the Bishop spoke, returning to her righteous tone. “Yeah look no offense, but you are just a Bishop. The excommunication came from a bit higher up” Catra replied as she was making her way out of the church, “Targoviste is gone. The other cities are losing or have already lost. Gresit will be the last great city standing in Wallachia. With all of its intent and purpose I will be the Horde” the Bishop said once Catra was out of earshot.

Catra made her way back down to where the speakers were and opened the doors. “Ah! Catra join us” George spoke, “Sure, but you’re all going to die” she replied first light heartedly and then turning back into a more serious tone. “What do you mean?” Glimmer asked, “Yeah the current bishop of the hellhole is….well is beyond batshit crazy. Like in a new category of fucking crazy and really convinced herself that in order to save Gresit it lays in you all dying at the hands of a mob” she spoke a bit hurriedly and earnestly. George sighed “When?”, “Before the sun goes down. In her logic you’ll have to die before the next raid” Catra deadpanned her answer. “What will happen to us if we stay and survive?” Lance spoke out again. “The night creatures will come anyway and the Horde will rinse and repeat” Catra knows this all too well, “This feels wrong. To be driven out by a lie that will damn all of these people, it is not our thing” George said solemnly. “But we had an agreement” She spoke bitterly, “I don’t think it's a Belmont thing either”, “Well I don’t care. You need to leave and now!” Catra argued back with George. “I don’t think it's right to leave all these people not when they are in need!” Bow suddenly joined in, “Believe me when I tell you they are convinced you are the people responsible for all this!” Catra argued with him, getting near him. “Only because they believed the lie the church told them” Lance stood up speaking “Does one run away when someone spits out lies about them? Tell me how many lies has the church said about your family? That you were all corrupted because you dealt with the supernatural, that you mock Prime, that you are a threat to the common good, and you are followed by evil wherever you go. What did you do in all of that?”, “I didn’t run away” Catra muttered bitterly, “Really now? Where are you running to? Did you have a specific destination?” Lance argued. “Are you calling me a coward?” Catra said moving towards him, “No. I'm simply telling you that you are defeated, Catra Belmont. You have fought your battle and somewhere you decided that you have lost.” he replied sympathetically.

“We weren’t given a choice” Catra said facing towards the door, “Yeah you most likely didn’t, but we do. They carry the accumulated wisdom of the country and they will use that to fight their battles” Glimmer chimed in as if she had joined their group, “You’ll lose” Catra was slowly moving towards the door, “We might as well loose, if not at least we’ll show someone that battles are won and lost, there is still a larger war at stake.” George said with a bit of happiness and motivation. “Against Draucla’s armies?” Catra turned around to face them, “No, the war for the soul of our people. Because if we truly are people who’d kill each other on the premise of a lie that it is justified when things from hell rise and wipe us out” George said as the rest of the speakers stood up. “It’s time for us who fight this war to be responsible, Catra Belmont. You should leave now” Bow spoke to help his father finish. Catra gritted her teeth, sighed, and placed her hand on the handle of her sword “No, you guys are leaving now” with that she turned to face them and moved them into where the dead cyclops laid under the mausoleum. “I swear it moved,” Glimmer said, scared even though she saw Catra kill the beast. Catra then began to set up the rest of her plan after she left them.

The sun was now going down and the beasts took that as their cue to head towards the city. The people took that as a sign to assemble their mob and light their torches on the way to the speaker’s lodging, being guided by the priests on their way over. Once they arrived two men with axes took to breaking down the door and letting in a group of priests who were met by Catra. “Where are the wretched speakers?” the front-man of the priests asked, “I’ve put them somewhere safe” Catra said in a low hushed tone. “You dare defend evil! Surrender them to us!” he raised his voice at her, meanwhile the mob outside was getting angrier. “Shut up” she whispered, “What?” the priest asked, walking towards her. “I fucking said shut up”, now meeting his eyes, “You are not going to find them nor get the speakers. Their blood will not be shed, so please shut the fuck up!”. The priest backhanded her face “Give us the speakers and the city shall be saved” his voice was faltering between anger and righteousness. “News flash this city has always been lost. It has been lost since your bitch ass Horde moved in” she spat out angrily, which only served to gain her another backhand to the face, “ow”. “And what? Are you really dumb enough to fight us?”, the priest moved away from her to the other end of the room, “Are you going to convince the people to put their faith in nomad black magicians and that the people who serve Prime are the one’s to blame?”. “Well ye-” Catra began when she was interrupted rudely by the priest, “Silence! Just look at yourself, you’re a mess, you smell, and you're so tired you can’t even keep your own eyes open. And what do you expect to win in a fight against us in that state?”.

Catra found this amusing “absolutely nothing”, the priest turned around and faced her, “So you’re willing to die for nothing? For these strangers?”. “I don’t know any of you” she said turning around and walking towards the back wall “, but that doesn’t mean anything” she lowered her head “My family, the family you demonized and excommunicated, they fought and died through the generations for this fucking hellish country”, she raised her head again, placed her hands at the edges of her coat’s collar, and began to remove it. “We do this for the people of Wallachia. We might not know all of you, but we do it anyway. It’s not the dying that frightens us”, her coat was now on the floor, “It is never even having fought for you all” she turned to face them. “I am Catra Belmont from the House of Belmont, and death does not scare me.” The priest smiled and drew his knife, “Well I’m glad to hear”, the rest of his merry band followed suit drawing their weapons and started surrounding her. Catra quickly fell to one knee and threw small knives at their hands except for the priest in front of her, she quickly got up, rushed to the priest in front of her pushing him all the way out the hole they made, and pulling a rope that stuck out of the building, still running away, making it cave in. After she made it far enough away she used her whip to grab an axe from someone in the mob, once in her possession she threw it to the rope holding their giant cross up making it fall in the direction of where the mob was grouped, upon seeing that they were about to be crushed the mob started to run out of harm's way. Once the giant cross landed on the ground Catra used it as a distraction to steal a torch and start running away from the mob and into the city. 

Running through the alleyway that leads into the heart of the city Catra was blocked by a group of priests, Catra leaped onto the wall of the alley and used one of the priest's faces to push him back into the group with her foot. Catra had previously strategically placed a vase of oil on the floor for this very occasion, she threw the torch down lighting the oil and ran in the opposite direction. Thinking she was finally free from anybody she turned through another alley only to be met with archers on top of roofs shooting their arrows very close to her head, she quickly ran to cover when she saw more priests on foot running towards her, taking out her sword she lunged towards the one of the priests engaging in a small sword fight. When the priests failed to stab her in the stomach Catra grabbed his hand and flipped him to use him as a human body shield for the bows then throwing his body to the group of priests running towards her with spears. She then swung her sword disarming and killing one of them, then moved her efforts to cut off the arm of the other taking in her hand his spear, and finally using the same spear to throw it to the archer on the highest roof ensuing a domino effect of bows being fired killing the rest of the priests. Catra sighed and ran once more into another passageway, she then turned the corner to the plaza to see the mob waiting for her, “Ah fuck”, turning around and running the other way. Meanwhile the beasts started to hover around the city.


	4. The Slip Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me I had gotten busy last week, but I'll try to keep the upload schedule.Big deviation towards the end from the fourth episode, this chapter completes season 1 of Catslevania. Chapter 5 will begin as the first episode of season 2. Again, any mistakes are mine.

Meanwhile in the church the Bishop Shadow Weaver was praying to Prime and was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and closing with someone’s heavy footsteps. “Who’s there! Did the speakers die?”, She cried out and was met by a beastial voice that growled “No”, frustrated that the townsfolk are incompetent to carry out the simple plan she yelled “Well get back there and make sure they are dead before the sun goes down!”. “The sun is already down” The beastial voice was now in view, it was a demon and it had sharp blue teeth with two long fangs, spikes on its back, and six eyes that glowed blue. He was not alone, however he was accompanied by other demons with a bat like bodies. “You should not be able to enter the house of Prime!” Shadow Weaver said, taking a step back from the podium. The demon growled “Prime is not here. This is, but an empty box”, his companions moved from the pillar at the sides of the church to hang on to the glass mosaic behind the Bishop. “Prime is in all His churches” She replied a bit shaky, “Your Prime’s love is not unconditional. He doesn't love us and he sure as hell doesn’t love you!” the demon spoke moving slowly towards the podium. “I’ve done his bidding. I’ve made my whole life’s work in his name!” She spatted out angrily at the incredulous statement the demon made.

“Your life’s work makes him puke” the demon dragged out slowly, “ I am the Bishop of Gresit!” She yelled back, “He also knows that we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you,” the demon then puffed up the spikes on his back, “This is all your fault, isn’t it?”. “She was a witch!” Shadow Weaver said with her voice slightly breaking, “You tell lies in the house of your Prime?” the demon retorted with sarcasm and moved to stand in front of the podium, “No wonder he has abandoned you. But we love you”. “What?!” Shadow weaver muttered. “That's right we love you” the demon replied as he put his hands on the podium, “We would not be here if it wasn’t for you”, he then cradled Shadow Weavers head gently with his hands. Shadow Weaver only let out terrified gasps, she was too scared and shocked to say anything. “Let me..”, the demon said as he caressed her cheek, “...kiss you”, and with that the demon bit into her and started slurping up her blood.

  
Panting while she was still running away Catra managed to circle back to the plaza. She stopped in the middle of the plaza to catch her breath while the townsfolk began to circle around her. She rapidly caught her breath and was prepared to fight when she heard them yell “We’ll get her right now!”. That’s when a line of fire made a protective circle around her, the townsfolk were taken by surprise “A Witch!”. Catra knew she didn’t possess the skill to make a ring of fire and looked towards the rooftops to find out who was helping her, only to find Bow and Glimmer. One of the priests within the crowd spotted them also, “A witch and a sorcerer!”. “Well technically I’m a speaker and well...we are both scholars of magic” Bow replied, “I serve no demon nor will I do no evil” Glimmer informed just before she launched a gust of wind towards the mob and Bow made a pathway of fire facing where they were for Catra to safely pass through. Catra started to walk towards them “You never told me you both were magicians”, “You never asked” Glimmer and Bow replied sarcastically, “Now I understand why Arrow boy went into the catacombs looking for the sleeping prime. What are you guys doing here?”.

  
“First of all it’s Bow and second we never asked you to fight for us, we fight for ourselves” Bow spoke with a bit of ferocity and annoyance. “Fine” Catra said as she was making her way towards them still, only to stop when she spotted the annoying priest that poked her with a knife and that had tried to beat up one of Bow’s dads, “You!” she yelled angrily as she pointed to him. “Kill them! Quickly!” he commanded, “No. Just you and me. Come on!”, Catra said bitterly, “You’re very big on telling others what to do. Getting the people of Gresit to commit murder for you. Let’s find out how you do on your own.” Bow removed the fire and the priest took a fighting stance with a sword in his hand. “I can see you’re carrying a blade. I wonder if the people of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a knife before” Catra spoke angrily, moving towards the priest, who took a step back, and raised her voice to make sure the townsfolk heard. “Your long knife, my short sword. Let’s Go” Catra stopped moving, “Oh come on now! You didn’t have a problem beating an old man this morning. Huh? You didn’t have a problem lying about the speakers to them” Catra continued.

“The Speakers brought this upon us!” the priest replied, “That’s a fucking lie and you know it! They stayed here to offer aid”, Bow and Glimmer used an air spell to help them get off from the rooftop, “It was your Bishop who did this. She started it all by killing a defenseless woman. You would have made murderers out of these people, but the only one who isn’t innocent is you” Catra spoke, pointing her sword towards him. Just then from behind her she heard someone running, she thought that they were going to attack her, but they passed her. It was a villager running towards the priest to stab him, then another villager stabbed him, then more and more kept stabbing him.

  
Suddenly an explosion came from somewhere in the town, the townsfolk began to run away knowing damn well it was the beasts. “It’s them. They are coming” Bow told Catra. “Back to the far side of the square! Pikes! Up front, now!” Catra commanded the people, “What? Why?!” one of them replied, “Because I’m the only one here who knows how to fight these beasts”, she grabbed the villager by the collar dragging him as she walked forward, “Anyone with a long weapon get out in front with me!”. They grouped up, “Six in front, six behind, and in between, pikes forward. Hold steady!”, they took formation as ordered, “Alright now I need a Priest, someone who was properly ordained in a church”.

A priest emerged from the crowd, “Go to the nearest well with some people and start drawing water. You do know what to do with water, yes? For the aspersion? Go!”, the priest ran away to the nearest well with a small group of people. “Bow! Glimmer!” she called out for them, “Yes!” they both replied. “I need you guys to box them in so that they are only coming towards us. Is that something you guys can do?” she asked them hurriedly. “Will ice do?” Bow replied, “It’s better than fire. Let’s hope so. I want salt over here! As much as you can find!”. The townsfolk brought buckets of salt to her, “Okay anyone with a sword wipes their blades in the salt. Now!”

  
As everyone was wiping their blades and the group with the priest had returned another explosion came from in front of them, “Bow, Glimmer, walls.” Catra commanded. They formed thick walls of ice at the sides of the beasts, one of the beasts touched the ice and it shrieked when its flesh sizzled. Catra threw a bucket of water at the beasts managing to splatter them with it. They groaned as the water touched their skin, “Well. That priest really could make holy water after all” She said in relief, “Pikemen! Four steps forward! Bow, Glimmer, Close the wall behind them”. Glimmer did just that and one of the beasts launched forward, “Rear pikes up!”, the beast was impaled and caught between the pikes, “Cut it down!”. A villager ran and swung her sword repeatedly at the creature, “Salt kills demons!”, Catra informed them.

“Don’t forget to spread the word.”, she then launched a bucket of water in the air, Bow rapidly took out his bow and arrow and shot the bucket and Glimmer turned it into ice shards. As they fell the ice shards tore into the creatures, in retaliation one of them spit a fireball at them, “Shit” Catra muttered as she ducked and took out her whip and hit the creature causing it to combust upon impact. Bow and glimmer shared a confused look and then looked at Catra, “The whip’s consecrated… for fighting vampires and demons.” she told them. “Swords!” Catra commanded, as the villagers were running towards the creatures and she spilled a bucket of holy water on the floor distracting the creatures enough for the villagers to kill them.

One of the creatures behind the rest leaped towards the trio and swung its claws and scratched Catra. Glimmer tried dropping an ice block on the creature, but failed as it dodged it, Catra then used her whip to hit it in the face, only pissing it off. Angry the creature started to charge towards Catra, when Bow stood in front of her and erected an ice shard from the ground impaling the creature, “There’s an army of us! An army...from the darkest parts of hell!” the beast spoke until Catra used her whip to slash its face in half and then the creature imploded on itself causing an explosion.

  
Acting quickly Glimmer put up a small thick wall of ice in front of them to shield them from any debris and fire. The ground started to rumble and bits of the bricks started to crash, then an opening in the ground formed and started to get increasingly larger. Before they knew it they were falling, Catra used her whip to pull her close to Glimmer and grabbed onto her and spun them around. Glimmer and Bow both then used an air spell to make sure they all fell without getting hurt. They didn’t however as they still fell with a bit of force and they tumbled down a clearing to another floor. Standing up Bow spoke “We’re in the catacombs again”, walking forward examining the floor, “I think we are deeper than what we went before”, stopping when he saw giant gears rotating. Just then parts of the walls smashed together like pistons causing Glimmer to fall and Bow to shield his eyes. Catra ran towards them and took Glimmer’s hand, lifting her up and grabbed Bow’s collar, running until they had to jump off what seemed like a cliff.

  
They landed on a slanted wall that made them slide the rest of the way down to another floor with giant gears. They all got up and took a step forward when the ground started to crack again. Bow and Glimmer quickly used a spell to be able to jump higher, then ran, and jumped onto a gear. Meanwhile Catra ran as fast as she could and jumped and grabbed onto another one of the rotating gears, they all jumped to the middle pole that connected the two. Standing in the middle of the pole Catra used her whip to grip on a frame that had metal beams and allowed for Glimmer and Bow to slowly climb down.

Once they had successfully made it to the other side Catra sat down on the edge of the pole and wrapped her hand around the cord and swung herself just underneath where Bow and Glimmer were. The metal beam where Catra was hanging onto broke and she was left hanging on by her whip while the sides of the sides of the frame also broke. “Oh, for Prime’s sake” Catra said annoyed as the whole frame was shaking, a gear fell down onto the floor making a hole in the ground, then the frame was now falling apart . She quickly climbed up her whip and grabbed onto the front of one of the beams as it came down on top of the hole and sent the three down it. 

  
When the dust settled Catra realized she had been separated from Bow and Glimmer. She got up and moved forward when she saw she was in a room with glass torches and there was a red floor path that led to what looked like a coffin. Behind the coffin there was a large glass container with what looked like blood in equally large but slim vials connected to it. As she kept walking forward she stepped on a pressure plate on the floor, “I didn’t do that” she spoke to herself.

  
Gas hissed from the coffin and the lid started sliding open and fell to the ground as a blonde woman started floating from it. She had long blonde hair, black pants and shoes, and from her white shirt Catra made out a giant scar that went across her chest. The woman dropped her head forward , “Why are you here?” she asked in a low tone. “The messiah that sleeps under Gresit” Catra half quoted Bow. _**“Belmont!”** Catra thought she heard the faint sound of people calling her by her last name._

“Don’t tell me you’re looking for a mythical savior” the woman replied. “Actually one of my companions believes you are here to save us from Dracula’s army. Me, you see, I just fell down a hole” Catra replied sarcastically while the woman seemed to flinch at the mention of Dracula. “Is that what you believe?” the woman asked, “It’s a fact that Dracula released an army on Wallachia there’s no ‘belief’ involved, but that’s not what you are asking.” Catra informed the blonde. “No I am not” she replied in a low apathetic tone, “You’re asking if I believe you’re some dumb messiah that will save us and no, No I don’t” Catra replied, the last part came out angry and bitter, “I know what you are” Catra continued, her voice still angry, but low. _**“Belmont!”**_ , The woman smiled, “And what am I?”.

“You’re a vampire”, Catra spat out and the woman bared some of her fangs, “So, I have to ask myself did I find the woman who’s going to help us kill Dracula or did I wake up Dracula?” she continued. “You call me Dracula?” the blonde said as she was floating down towards her. “I’ll call you anything you like if you’re going to show me your teeth,” Catra said with an accidental sultry tone. “Well there are people calling you Belmont” the blonde said as she stopped and pointed upwards, “House of Belmont?” she continued to float forwards. “Catra Belmont. Last daughter of the house of Belmont” Catra informed the woman. “The Belmont's fight creatures of the night, did they not? For generations” the woman had stopped and spoke with a curious tone.

  
“Say what you mean” Catra started to walk towards the woman, “The Belmont's killed vampires” the woman followed Catra with her head as she started to walk to the side of her. “All the way until the good people decided they didn’t want us around” Catra spat out. “And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race” the woman seemed to know what was happening, Catra stopped walking, “Do you give a shit, Belmont?” the woman continued. “I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about it in the beginning, but now? Yes, we have to stop it” Catra turned her head to face the woman as she spoke, _**“Belmont!”**_. “Do you think you can?” the woman questioned Catra.

“What I think...is that I’m going to have to kill you” Catra now fully faced the woman, “You haven’t been waiting here for hundreds of years, have you?” Catra spat out angrily. “I don’t like your tone, Belmont” the woman told Catra, “Looking around I noticed the place is old, but it wasn’t abandoned. It’s alive and working. So, vampire, tell me how long you’ve been down here exactly” Catra demanded. “What year is it?” the woman asked Catra, “1476” Catra muttered. “Perhaps a year, then” the blonde said in an apathetic tone. “What kind of ‘sleepy messiah’ gets herself mechanical death traps just to sleep uninterrupted in a stone coffin?” Catra spoke sarcastically at the blonde, _**“Belmont!”**_. “Those defenses were not for you” the blonde informed Catra, “Well you could have told your defenses that” Catra retorted. “They are machines, nothing more!”, the woman raised her voice, “They were not intended to protect me from you. I asked you a question!”, she raised her voice again, “Do you care?”.

  
“What I care about is doing my family’s work. I care about saving the lives of humans. Am I going to have to kill you?” Catra said, annoyed. “Do you think you can?” the woman asked, curious again, “If you truly are a Belmont and not some dipshit running around with the family crest you might be able to” the woman retorted, then a sword came to her hand out of nowhere, “Let’s find out”.

  
“Let’s dance, floating vampire Prime” Catra said as she gripped her whip. “You have nothing, but insults, have you? A tired little-” Catra hit the blonde with her whip cutting her off. The woman stopped floating and braced herself on the ground, Catra’s whip managed to cut her near her belly button, then she looked up at Catra and hissed. Catra sighed, “Oh! Stone the fuck up” and threw her whip again, but was blocked by the blonde’s sword.

  
“Do you know what Dracula looks like?” the blonde asked Catra in the middle of exchanging blows. “No one knows what Dracula looks like. You got the teeth and I found you sleeping in a coffin” Catra threw her whip again and missed, the blonde took this as an opportunity to leap forward only to have to jump up immediately to dodge a dagger. Catra threw her whip again while the woman was in the air hitting her and throwing her to the side. The woman hit a pillar then the ground, she was just getting up when Catra threw her whip again and gripped her sword. The woman slightly tugged on it, Catra put her both hands on the handle and tugged on her whip to try disarm the woman, seeing that Catra was struggling to effectively tug her sword out of her hands the woman yanked her sword backwards making Catra lunge forward, losing her grip on her whip.

Catra ran forward and grabbed her sword that was at her side. The blonde flicked off the whip and parried Catra’s swing with her sword. Catra swung again and again, but was blocked the whole time. The woman jumped onto the platform where her coffin laid, Catra was just about to charge at her when the woman suddenly vanished from the platform. Knowing that vampires can move fast, Catra turned around immediately just in time to parry a hit from the blonde and got launched onto the side of the platform. Catra climbed up onto the platform, turned to face the blonde, only to see the blonde vanish again. Catra turned around swinging her sword, getting parried by the blonde, and struggled to push back the sword into the blonde. 

  
The blonde, however overpowered her and pushed Catra backwards. The blonde swung her sword, getting parried by Catra, she then took to strike forwards only to have Catra duck and crouch below and taking a swing to her torso, seeing this the blonde turned her sword downwards blocking Catra’s efforts. Catra again tried to use force as she was standing up to push the sword back into the blonde, but was only met with resistance. The blonde put her hand on her sword and pushed it towards Catra. Catra tried kneeing her in the crotch, “Please. This isn’t a bar fight. Have some clas-”, Catra headbutted her. The blonde swiped her, launching her away from the platform, and jumped onto the air to attack Catra. The blonde swung and swung, getting blocked every time, until she striked forwards and Catra used her blade to slide it upwards moving it away from her face, this time the blonde used all her force to swing downwards and Catra swung forcefully upwards.

  
When the two blades met, the blonde broke Catra’s blade, but had managed to cut her where the scar on her chest laid, now that Catra was unarmed the blonde punched her in the face launching Catra to a wall and making her mouth bleed a bit. Seeing no need for her blade as her opponent had been disarmed, she dropped hers in order to make the next part fair, she walked forwards.

Once she had Catra in reach she grabbed her head with one hand and pulled it back, baring her fangs. “Do you have a Prime to say your last prayer, Belmont?” the blonde said as she slowly inched her head closer to Catra’s. “Yeah”, Catra was searching around stealthily with her right hand for a dagger at her side, “Dear Prime, don’t let the vamp-”, she had run out of daggers. Catra’s mind began to race through her next options of how to either kill the vampire pinning her down or how to escape this.

“Is that really your last prayer? An incomplete one?”, having come to the conclusion that she had no other choice, Catra had never thought in her life she would do something desperate like this, but she had no choice. She used all her force to lunge her head forwards and kissed the vampire. The blonde was shocked and surprised, but she returned the kiss, much to Catra’s surprise, and took a short time to heal the giant cut Catra made with her powers. Then suddenly the blonde let go of the grip on Catra’s head and slid her hand down to the crook of Catra’s neck deepening the kiss, Catra returned the gesture and placed her left hand on the blonde’s cheek and her right hand on the blonde’s lower back. The blonde was amazed at how softly Catra’s lips felt against hers and how much she relished how with each kiss it became more and more addicting, not to mention that Catra’s mouth was a bit bloody. Soon their hands started to roam around and tongues began to explore stopping here and there to nip at each other's bottom lips or to take a small breath before continuing.

  
They were two caught up in the moment when suddenly they heard, “Ahem! Are we interrupting something?”. The two stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Bow and Glimmer, Glimmer standing there with her mouth open in shock. “Uhh...No! This is not what it looks like!” Catra yelled as she was getting up, “Well it looked like you were sucking face with our sleepy warrior” Bow said sarcastically. “This is not your sleepy prime, this is a vampire you numbskulls!” Catra was hoping she had taken their attention away from the little incident.

“Aw! And here I thought I was your legendary savior” the blonde retorted with a smug look on her face, in a more serious tone she asked “By any chance, is one of you a speaker magician?”. “Yes that uhh will be me and she...”, Bow pointed at Glimmer, “ She’s not officially a speaker, but she is a scholar of magic” Bow replied shyly. “Good, this is very good. A vampire hunter and two magicians. This will do” the blonde spoke as she looked at all of them, “I am She-ra Tepes. Known to the people of Wallachia as Adora.. Daughter of Luz Dracula Tepes”, she took on a somber tone, “I’ve been here in my private keep under Gresit for a year now...”, she then placed a hand on her chest, “..to heal the wounds dealt by my mother when I tried to stop her from sending demon armies upon humans”. “So you are the sleeping soldier!” Glimmer said excitedly, “I’m aware of the tales and stories and that speakers consider it a story from the future. Do you know the whole story?” Adora replied. “Yes” Bow informed, “The sleeping soldier will be met by a hunter and a scholar” Adora faced Bow and then Catra. “No one in town told me that” Catra muttered, “Why do you think my dads’ tried so hard to get you to stay” Bow spoke out.

  
Catra sighed, “Oh Prime, do I really hate Speakers”. Adora walked up to her coffin and put on her jacket and Catra was walking away scratching her head, “So...umm.what happens now?” Glimmer asked. “I need a hunter and a scholar, but now I have two. I need help to save Wallachia…” Adora said as she was picking up her sword with her telekinesis powers, “...perhaps even to save the world and defeat my mother”, “Why?” Catra said bitterly. Adora stopped on the steps of the platform “Because it is what my mother, Mara, would have wanted”, she continued descending the steps, “And we are all in the end...slaves to our families wishes”. Catra went to pick and roll up her whip, “You’ll help us kill Dracula and save Wallachia?” she asked, not believing the vampire. “My mother has to die. We four can destroy her” Adora said, then walked away to exit her keep, being followed by the trio.


	5. War Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again, school started on zoom calls and my teachers began to dump a bunch of projects and work on me. I might also change the uploading schedule to every other week or every two weeks depending on how much work is thrown at me. I once again changed some of the characters, Kyle is Hector, Rogelio is Issac, Imp is Godbrand. A bit of deviation from S2E1?? Once again, any mistakes are mine.

**January 1475 Lupu Village, Wallachia**

  
  


An elderly woman from the town had come to ask help from Mara. She was known within the town to be a doctor and that her medicine healed people. The woman walked up the steps of Mara’s home and gave it a knock, “Oh Mrs. Tepes, please help me, I have a cough that won’t seem to go away and it bubbles when I breathe. I was hoping you’d have something to help me”, she said once Mara opened the door. “Oh Prime, please come in! It's raining out and it will most likely worsen your cough” Mara replied, voice filled with concern and urgency.

Once inside Mara sat the woman down next to the lit fireplace so that she could get warm and dry off a bit. “Would you like something to drink? Perhaps also something to eat?” Mara said once she made sure the elderly woman was comfortable. “Yes please some water will be fine” the elderly woman replied fighting back a cough. Mara moved to the side of the fireplace and grabbed a glass and filled it with water, “Now you stay right there, Ms. Razz. I’ll get something to help your cough”. She walked back to Ms. Razz and handed her the cup. “Thank you Dr. Tepes. Did I already mention it bubbles when I breath?” Ms. Razz said as she placed her hands on the cup.

Mara reached out and placed her hand over one of Ms. Razz’s hands, “Yes, you have. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back with some medicine”. Ms. Razz put one of her hands under both of Mara's, “I suppose more leaves? My spouse always gives me leaves and acorns. Acorns!”, she then placed her other hand on top of Mara’s, “I’m probably turning into a squirrel”, earning her a chuckle from Mara. “Oh I didn’t know you were married.” Razz said when she felt Mara’s ring. Frightened Mara quickly removed her hands and crossed her arm hiding her right hand that contained her ring “My wife is traveling abroad. She’ll be home before winter’s done” Mara said with urgency, “I’ll be right back”. She quickly stood up from the table and went to her small laboratory.

  
  


In a bucket filled with water Mara grabbed some seeds and sprinkled them in the water and used them to clean her hands. After finishing she shook her hands and continued drying them as she walked to her book full of medicinal recipes and searching for a recipe that could either alleviate Razz’s pain or take her cough away completely. She turned to the chapter about the lungs and began reading. “Yes” she muttered once she found what she was looking for, when she noticed the locket and opened it. “I hate each day more and more that you’re not here” Mara spoke softly as she opened it to a picture of Luz, “But I love and thank you for the knowledge you gave me to help people”. She closed it and held it in her hands, satisfied she began to mix powders with some wine. Once it was homogeneous she bottled up the medicine.

Mara walked up to the table and placed a medium sized bottle in front of the woman. “Is that filled with leaves?”, Mara leaned and placed both of her hands on the table as Razz spoke, “If I have to chew more cud, I will turn into a cow and I will start making milk, Dr. Tepes”. Mara sat down, picked up the bottle, and pointed at it, “No Ms. Razz, this is simply a powder mixed with some strawberry wine”. “A powder? You sound like the old wise woman we used to have. The powder turned out to be her very own dried foot skin” Razz informed Mara.

“Oh prime! I’m baffled as to how all of you are still alive” Mara said, shocked, “No, this powder is a special type of medicine that grows as a mold”, she handed her the bottle. “You’re giving me mold? I think I’d prefer the leaves” Razz remarked disappointed. “Believe and trust in me when I tell you to take two sips three times a day until the bottle’s empty” Mara informed the scared woman in front of her. “Wait that’s it?” Razz commented, surprised. “Yes, come and see me next week, If you’d like. But hopefully, your chest should clear up by Friday” Mara said, knowing that her medicine will do its job. “I don’t know how we coped before you came, doctor. Pfft, Magic powders, oh Prime” Razz took the bottle and placed it inside her coat. “This is not magic, rather it's what we used to know, but we forgot or lost over the years. There’s no need for footskin”, Mara said as she walked with Razz to the door.

Upon opening the door Mara and Razz were met with six priests and The Bishop, “Mrs. Mara Tepes?”. “Yes?” Mara replied then faced Razz, “You go home now”. “I’m an emissary of the Archbishop of Targoviste. Am I understanding correctly that you serve as a physic to this community?” The Bishop spoke with an apathetic angry tone. “Well yes, I am a doctor. Can I help you? Is the Archbishop ill?” Mara replied concerned. “You already know what we look for” muttered The Bishop. Mara thought she was speaking to her then being taken by surprise as the Bishop’s priests ran inside her home. One of them pushed Mara out of the doorway and she quickly followed them in. “What? What do you need? Just tell me and I’ll give it to you” Mara begged the priests as they continued making a mess of the place in search of something she did not know. “Silence!” The Bishop screamed at her. “I will not be silent!” Mara yelled back equally just as mad, “Just let me help!”. The Bishop scoffed, “With Satan’s tools?!”, she then walked behind Mara and dropped her volume very low, “I don’t think so”. “Excuse me!” Mara was about to continue when a priest emerged from her small hallway holding an empty vial, “Here your eminence!”.

The other priests dropped whatever was in their hands and followed him to her lab. The Bishop looked around to see a bunch of huge vases, empty vials on the island in the middle of the room on a table, jars full of powders, and a bunch of books, “Satan’s tools! Make fire. Clean it out” she commanded. “What? No!” Mara yelled at the Bishop. “We were informed something was wrong here and it seems she was telling the truth” The Bishop turned and faced Mara. “What are you doing here, that you need to submit the good people of this town to fearsome engines?” the Bishop continued outstretching her hand towards the island. “I don’t understand?” Mara said confused as to what the hell the Bishop was implying. “Take a look around you!” The Bishop waved her hand again then placed it behind her back, “Do you pretend that these things are not witchcraft nor alchemy?”. One of the priests touched a centrifuge and fell to the floor in fear “It moves on its own!”, he screamed. “What type of magic is this” The bishop spat out moving towards Mara in a menacing manner. “It’s medicine” Mara replied, walking backwards with each step the Bishop moved towards her.

“How can the engines of the devil be physic!” The bishop raised her tone once again. “It’s old knowledge, that is all!” Mara tried to inform in a hurry, “Science from older times that were lost to history”, she grabbed a book and showed it to the Bishop “I hav- I mean, I’ve been studying the times past and I’ve come to learn about how to effectively treat people and heal them. That’s all”. The Bishop took the book and scoffed “All this is paganism!”, throwing the book to the floor causing it to land with a loud thud. “No, no tha...It’s just science. There is no malicious intent nor does it have to do with a Prime or-” Mara was cut off by the Bishop at the mention of Prime, “Nothing with Prime?”. “I-I no, that’s not what I meant” Mara stuttered in fear of what they might do. “Take her to the cathedral at Targoviste. There will be an Inquisition. After she is judged, you may take some alms to the person who was the wise woman of this village”, two priests grabbed Mara and restrained her, “Tell her that her good deed will let her go to heaven.” 

“Now destroy everything in this room! Leave no crumb of her evil magic!” The Bishop commanded the other two priests, “Please, please, you know not of what you are doing” Mara spoke. “Of course I know what I am doing, I am saving Wallachia from you evil witches” The bishop retorted with her answer. “No, if you do this you’ll only bring harm onto yourself” Mara tried pleading with the stubborn righteous Bishop. “You dare threaten me?!” The bishop yelled. “For fuck’s sake just listen, please. Just let me go and you’ll never see me again, I’ll leave for good. I cannot promise that you will be safe if you harm me” Mara still tried again pleading with the Bishop.

“You still dare and threaten me with Satan?” The bishop uttered, her voice dripping with anger, “Get her out of here before I beat her to death!”. As the priests were carrying her out Mara cried out once more, “No! Not Satan!”, the priests stopped just outside of the hallway, “If you piss her off it will be worse. Worse in the sense that she is real”. The priest then started dragging her out again, “Please! She’s made so much progress. Don’t make her do it! No, please don’t she’ll kill all of you! Please, I beg!”.

The two priests flipped over tables and started smashing everything inside the lab. Once they were satisfied one of them went to the living room and grabbed one of the kindlings from the fireplace and threw it to the lab. The other one proceeded to follow after his friend had run out of the laboratory, instead throwing his share of kindling directly on the floor of the living room. Both of them walked outside of the house once the flames grew big. Soon the house was being consumed with fire.

**1476**

Luz sat in her small personal library reminiscing about her time shared with Mara when she sighed and got up. Walking through her hallways and down each flight of stairs in order to meet with her war council. She walked up in front of her chair, which was set front and center so that everyone bellow the second floor could see her and extended her hand to them. “My generals! We seek a good war” she bawled her fist in front of her face, “In killing my wife, humanity has proven once again to me that they do not deserve to live in Wallachia. Wallachia will now become our seat. We will wipe them off the face of the land”, she moved forward standing close to the edge. “We will continue to use our night hordes, all the creatures of terror that humanity once drove away” Luz dropped her head and paused for a moment considering her next words, picking up her head once she was done, “Afterwards, I think I’ll give them Wallachia. Maybe that is better”

  
  


This only pissed off her war council, “Kyle, Rogelio, present me with plans for our next steps today”. Luz was beginning to turn around when she was yelled at by one of her generals, Imp, “Really the only pathetic fragile humans in your inner court are going to plan our next attack?”. Luz stopped and considered whether to rip them a new one or to calmly reply, she chose the ladder, “Those ‘pathetic fragile’ humans are the only ones that aren’t driven by their thirst for blood”. Her voice came out low and angry still, “They are bound by their intelligence and loyalty. Yes they might not be like you and I, but that is why I trust them, Imp”, she slowly turned around while she continued speaking, “We are going about to wipe humans off the face of the earth and yet I see them here, standing with me”. Knowing she had gotten her point across Luz left her council.

“What the fuck was that?” Imp spat out once they made sure Luz was out of the room, “She had summoned us from all over the world, told us it was a war, that we were taking livestock for ourselves finally, and now this shit? She just hands it over to a pair of humans?”. Kyle and Rogelio did not really care to meddle with the petty vampire and started walking, following where Luz went. “Hey! Where the fuck are you two going?” Imp yelled after them, “We’re going to talk to her” Kyle deadpanned. “Why would she talk to you and not me? Some one of her own kind, don’t you think she’d want to meet with me” Imp crossed their arms and lowered their tone. “Imp, you’ve never met something you didn’t have the urge to kill, fuck, or make a boat out of” Kyle shot back and returned to walk behind Rogelio, who was a few feet ahead. “It still does not make sense to me that our lord hasn’t tied you up yet with the rest of the animals” Rogelio finally chimed in as he was walking up the stairs. “You bigots! I’m a viking of course I like boats. We are known for making boats out of things!” Imp yelled, trying to set their reputation straight. 

“Master?” Kyle spoke softly, being a few feet away, and trying to get the attention of Luz, who seemed to be in a mix of a daze and in thought and holding herself up with one hand on her chair. “Kyle. Rogelio.” She turned to them, “You may approach”. “We are honored by your faith in us” Rogelio informed as he was taking a few steps forward, “But to serve you correctly I have to ask-” being cut off by Kyle who finished his query, “Why us?”. She gave them a small grunt and moved to stand on the other side of her chair, “Did you hear Imp down there? They said ‘livestock’. So many of my kind think the same”, she took to sit on her chair now, “They can’t see humans as thinking beings anymore. Just livestock. I suppose it could be the privilege of our condition”. Rogelio and Kyle stepped forward to stand at both sides of Luz while she continued on, “You can’t hate them. They are simply what they are. Animals to be slaughtered, but you two are different. You are human. You don’t see them like a stain on the earth and as an opportunity to get your food under control and putting them in pantries, abattoirs, or to even fill stables with them. You simply….hate your species. Hate humans. You have a focus and clarity which they down there lack. You understand that humans think, plan, and betray. You also understand why they must all die”.

“Yes. This is what we were born for. Thank you” Rogelio informed her, “Yes. Thank you for the clarification, we will see that the direction of the war will go accordingly. I only hope your generals will listen to us” Kyle joined. “They won’t have much choice. They obey me. I choose both of you to direct the war and so they must obey you. The matter is closed” Luz replied to ease Kyle’s concerns, “Yes, Of course”. 

As Kyle stared into the fireplace he heard echos reminding him why he hated his fellow humans. “I never wanted you, Kyle. You make me sick. Do you understand? The moment you were born I knew something was wrong with you”. “Alchemy is for money and power, boy. Money and power! And buying our safety is all that matters. Don’t whine about how cruel this world is. It is the way it works around here. Now get the fuck away from me!”. “Kyle? Kyle, unlock the door right now! Are you burning something out there?”. His echoic flashback ended with screams, “I understand completely” he said looking up from the fireplace. Rogelio moved to put his hand on Luz’s shoulder, “It’s going to be alright. We’ll kill them all for you and trust me they will suffer”. “Their suffering doesn’t matter to me anymore, Rogelio. Only their deaths. Their deaths are what matters now” Luz spat out angrily

Back in Gresit some of the people were piling the dead bodies, others mourning the deaths of people they knew, others taking cover and hiding in fear, and others fixing the damages that were done by the beasts. A group of men were chopping up the bodies of the beasts and throwing them down the large sewer pipe. At the gate of the city the speakers were waving their goodbyes to Bow, Glimmer, and Catra. In the wagon Bow’s dads were trying their best not to cry, but so was Bow, he had never left them or even been on his own away from them. “You know they are going to be fine” Glimmer put her hand on Bow’s shoulder to try and comfort him, “Yeah I know, and I know they have to do it. The other towns need their aid and have their stories saved somewhere. I’m not worried about them” Bow replied. “You’re worried about yourself, Bow. You’ve always been with them, your family, you’ve never traveled alone” Glimmer said. “That’s silly isn’t it? I’ve never left them. They are probably heading into who knows what danger and I’m here angry and sad because they are banded together and I’m alone, '' Bow said looking at the ground.

Glimmer gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, “You aren’t alone, Bow, you have me and Catra”. “Hey! Don’t include me. I've always traveled alone. So much so that I got used to it” Catra shot back. “Did you not have a family?” Bow asked her. It was now Catra’s turn to look at the ground, “Not much of one and not for long. Okay, look I may know a small bit about what Bow’s feeling, but we have a task to do now, so all I can do is to make sure both of you don’t die or get killed so Bow can see his family and you, Sparkles, I don’t know do whatever you want”. “Wait, that’s your encouraging talk?” Bow said sarcastically, “Or get killed and eaten in the forest so none of you get sad. How’s fucking that?” Catra started walking to the gate. “Yeah, no I was right about you the first time. You’re rude” Bow spoke angrily. “Yeah, well I’ve been called much worse Spear boy” Catra shot back at him. “Oh, but I’m barely starting,” Bow replied.

In the destroyed lodging of the speakers Adora was drawing Luz in the snow with a stick. “Adora, they called me. The opposite of you. Did you know mother never liked that? She loathed the idea that I might define myself by you,” she began to draw Mara now, “Even in opposition to you. She loved us both enough to be our own people, living our own lives, making our own choices”. She paused and stared at the portrait of Luz “So here I am choosing to honor my mother by killing you” she spat out angrily and destroyed Luz’s portrait with her stick, “No more She-ra Tepes. I’m choosing to be Adora of Wallachia, the name of my mother’s people”. She shed a tear and it fell in the portrait of her mother, ruining it, “I’m sorry mother”. She then heard the footsteps of Bow, Glimmer, and Catra. “And, so we begin again” Adora spoke as she destroyed what was left of her mother's portrait.

Kyle was approached by a small reanimated dog that showed part of his orbita and the bone on his left leg was exposed, “Little Cezar, what are you doing?”. He picked him up and scratched his chin earning him content noises from Cezar. “It’s not really doing much,Kyle. It’s dead”, Imp said as they walked into Kyle's forging chamber. Kyle sighed, “You seem to not know jackshit about forging. He’s not dead. In here we make life from death”. “And you make soldiers for Dracula, which is why she invests in you so much, despite your….errr...humanity” Imp spoke carefully choosing his words. “What do you want, Imp?” Kyle retorted, “I actually came here to… apologize for my… outburst in the War Hall” Imp slowly dragged out their words making them sound forced and walking to the right side of the chamber. “Excellent apology” Kyle finally turned to face them. “Dracula brought us all to fight her war, Kyle. All of us vampires under her command” Imp informed Kyle as he broke one of the ribs from the dead body in front of him.

“The war. Not her war” Kyle corrected Imp as he gave Cezar the bone. “It’s somewhat galling that she looks to the two and only humans in the room first and I should have held my tongue so for that, I apologize ” Imp seemed to carry on with their apology. Kyle put Cezar down and threw the bone then moved to the front of the platform in front of him where the dead body laid and grabbed his forging hammer, “Accepted” he said hurriedly as he walked back to the side of the body. Imp walked to Kyle, “But the other generals and my subordinates have some questions”, Imp stopped to lean their back on the platform, “Do you think this war is going well?”. Unbothered Kyle took a cloth and began to wipe the hammer, “We’re hardly losing”. “No, of course not, but it lacks a direction that contains wild destruction and it only seems as if we are lashing out against humanity” Imp said with a sort of passion. “I think wild destruction is what she wants” Kyle spoke after he blew some air on the top of his hammer and resumed wiping it. “But there should be an order right?” imp said, taking a step back from the platform to put emphasis on their words and raising their hand along with their voice, “Even in the removal of a species from a place, all wars have order, plans, maps, and lines. It would be done in less of a..”. Kyle immediately shot a look at Imp and they stopped speaking and raised both hands as if in defeat, ‘It could be done more carefully”. Kyle returned his gaze upon his hammer “There is more bloodshed than I would like. I don’t love the rest of humanity nor do I want to share a world with them, but… the suffering…” stopping only when he heard someone bringing something heavy through the hallway.

  
  


A group of three subordinates brought a wagon full of corpses, “The last of the dead from Gresit?” Imp asked Kyle as they walked to the wagon. “The night hordes took as many victims as they could for the forges” Kyle informed as the subordinates dumped the bodies, “This will do. If there are more, take them to Rogelio”. As the subordinates were walking away Kyle raised his hammer to his face and turned it sideways as he began to focus his mind on forging a new soldier. His hammer started glowing blue and gave a small gust of air, “Ah. The Devil Forgemaster at work again, raising the dead. Such a shame there aren't more mistreated dead pets to add to your collection” Imp said as they kicked Cezar off their leg. This made Kyle angry, “If you excuse me, Imp, I have work to do!”. Kyle swung his hammer in a semicircle, then pulled it backwards, and hit the platform that held the corpse. After his hammer made contact with the platform the corpse started to glow the same shade of blue as the hammer. After the blue glow subsided the corpse’s open wounds closed and Kyle hit the platform again and again until the chamber started to shake, “She’s moving the castle again” Imp spoke out. “Yes. She has wonders to perform” Kyle deadpanned.

In another room, Luz extended her arm up and held two fingers up, spinning the icosahedron that floated above a pedestal. As the icosahedron began spinning rapidly, the gears at the sides of the room began to turn, and it opened up and glowed. Outside, the clouds began to move towards the castle and the castle began to disappear and reappear rapidly until finally it vanished from its place with a big glow.

In the forest the ground began to shake and what seemed to be a lighting bolt hit the ground launching dust and parts of the earth forward. The surrounding area was blown with a massive surge of air and the animals disintegrated when they met the sheer force of the wind. Once the dust and the massive wind settled the castle became visible next to a river in the middle of a secluded valley.


	6. Trove of Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with the perspective of Bow, Glimmer, and Catra before they reach the speakers lodge where Adora has destroyed her snow portraits of her mothers. This gets a bit graphic with violence and blood towards the end, so beware. Lonnie is Carmilla in this chapter. All mistakes are mine.

“I am a nice person for your information,” Catra stated as they were walking towards the ruined speaker lodge, “I know how to be nice, truly I do”. Glimmer scoffed, “No you don’t”. Catra crossed her arms, “I am! I’m completely polite to everyone”, waving her hand to the side. Bow shook his head and let out a small chuckle, “Then why is it that all the stories you’ve told us in the past few days is of you arriving somewhere and almost immediately getting punched or thrown out?”. “Well,” Catra waving her hand once again, “That is merely because everyone else is a piece of shit, that simple,” She said with a bit of sarcasm and motioning around her. “See that's what I mean?” Bow retorted. “What? Am I wrong?” Catra spat out. 

They enter the lodge to find Adora sitting on the floor, the rest stop, while Bow walks a few steps further. “So, how do we proceed now?” Bow asked as Adora touched the snow with her stick. “Are they gone?” Adora spoke, angry and too wrapped up in whatever she was doing. “Yeah we set them off in their travels,” Glimmer informed Adora, who turned her head to face Bow. “I’m sorry,” Adora’s tone came off melancholic and then turned a tad energetic, “When we succeed, you’ll get to see them, but in a far more happier circumstance”. Bow turned his head to face Catra, who was walking away from them, and pointed at Adora, “See now that’s being nice”. Bow returned his attention to Adora, “Is it true though? The castle can actually move?”, moving his open hands in front of him as if to balance something, “We know of the stories, but it’s hard sometimes to separate truth from myth,” he moved his hands away from each other and then dropped one at his side. Catra walked over to a chest, “Come on Adora, tell him about your mother’s castle. You can’t possibly ruin his day more,” she countered and began to rummage through the chest. “Dracula’s castle does move. How to describe it is the problem. It does not move when it travels, it somehow appears at locations as if..” Adora stopped to contemplate her next words, “Well as if by magic”. Glimmer stepped forward, “Well there has to be a way to stop it, no?”. Catra took out a broken wine bottle and let out a sigh, “I want to go home,” She grumbled. Bow immediately snapped his head to look at her, “Have you been drinking again?!”, He yelled at her. Catra sighed again and looked over her shoulder, “Some chance. But no”, She relayed sarcastically, “I want to go home”. She turned to face them all, “You know, the old Belmont estate?”, she shrugged. “I was under the impression that it had been destroyed by a mob. The usual villagers, pitchforks, and torches,” Adora said as she placed her elbow on her leg and rested her head on her hand. Catra became a bit angry and gripped the chest until her knuckles became white, “Yes it was. But the real value wasn’t the old house itself,” She let go of the chest and turned her head to the side to face Adora, “It’s what is underneath it. The Belmont Hold. Our family library and trove”. Adora nodded taking her head off her hand, “Ah. The collected knowledge and material of generations of Belmont's who had fought the creatures of the night. This certainly is interesting. If it survived”. Catra waved her hand to dismiss Adora’s statement, “Trust me. If there are solutions to the problems we face of finding Dracula and killing her. We will find it in the trove”. Adora rested her head again on her hand, “But you’re guessing, though”. Catra looked down at the floor, “I may be guessing,” she turned to look at each one of them, “I can’t read or understand magic. But my family did and they stored everything they’ve ever found, including books of magic and other weird shit they stumbled upon”. Catra took small steps forward and flicked her hand out in the direction of Adora, “I just can’t do jackshit with it,” then motioned at the trio in front of her, “But you guys can”.

Adora gave them a small smile and turned her face away from them, “Good thing you kissed me back there to save your own ass, Belmont”. Catra groaned, “Ugh! But, you were the one who kissed me back!”. “And yet, you were the one to kiss me,” Adora stated smugly. “Only because I ran out of knives or I would’ve gutted your ass and turned you into new shoes,” Catra spat out as she crossed her arms and turned her back away from them, blushing a little. “Such a merry band we are,” Bow said shaking his head as he started walking out of the lodge, “Glimmer and I will find us a covered wagon and some horses”. Glimmer looked over her shoulder, “Don’t kill each other while we are gone”. “Oh, please. We’re not children,” Adora stated as Bow and Glimmer left the lodge.  Once they were out of earshot Catra turned to Adora and pointed at her, “Eat shit and die,” Catra said in the most serious tone. “Yes, fuck you,” Adora replied and both of them began laughing. Catra joined Adora sliding down and sitting on the floor, “You really believe your family has the tools to kill my mother at your old home?” Adora cut their amusement short. “I’ll be honest with you, I don’t have a better idea,” Catra sighed, “I just know we are very under-equipped for this and I’m not one to go into a fight and get caught with my pants down”. Adora chuckled, “Really because that’s not what happened earlier”. Before Catra could come up with a snarky response Adora closed her eyes and tilted her head down, “I’m trusting you, Belmont. Don’t make me regret it,” only opening her eyes to look at Catra once she finished. Catra scoffed, “Everyone in the end regrets it, Adora”. Later the four of them left the city in a covered wagon, with Bow and Glimmer in the driver seat, and Adora and Catra in the back. They headed towards the barren countryside.

Below Dracula’s castle her generals gather in the war hall, Rogelio is arguing with Kyle. “No, No! Dracula shall decide, not you! You can threaten me all you want. My loyalties are with her and I will die for her, if I don’t kill you first,” Rogelio yelled. “You cannot question my loyalty. All I am saying is that we can reach our goals without happily spilling the blood of children,” Kyle shot back. Luz appeared and began to approach her throne, “Enough!”, still not getting their attention, she continued forward “I have already told all of you that Rogelio and Kyle will guide our next steps”. She raised her voice louder, “You will stop fighting like infants,” one of her generals shoved another. “I said..” She had enough of this, “I said cease!”. All of her generals stopped, but not because of Luz’s yelling, but because the doors in the back of the room opened. As they kept opening a female vampire began walking forwards, wearing a floor length gown and high heels, cutting through all the generals, all the while still looking at Luz. Once the doors closed she bowed and Luz sat on her throne. “I am Lonnie. I came from far Styria to join your war council”. Luz rests her head on her hand, “Your presence was requested some time ago, Lonnie of Styria”. Lonnie raised finishing her bow, “Indeed, but your mighty magical castle tends to move around,” she walked forward and turned to face the generals, “With such mighty vampire generals already advising and fighting your war. What could you have possibly needed from me, a simple regional ruler?”. She placed a hand on her chest, “Yet, my lord. Your army was driven out of a simple city-state. Your generals are in disarray. I suppose this is as grand of a time to offer you my insights for your great cause”. “And what insights do you possess?” Luz spat out angrily. “I think the question we are all asking is, why was your new wife never turned?”. Luz narrowed her eyes and they began to turn red, “What did you say?” Luz muttered. Lonnie began to look at the generals standing at either side of her, “You got married, had a child, yet you still didn’t make her a vampire. Why was that?” Lonnie inquired as Luz gripped her thrones arm rest, “Were you going to keep her as a human pet? If you were, why are we, as a vampiric society, waging a war over it?”. Luz stood up, “I will speak with you alone,” dragging every syllable with sheer anger, “Attend me!” She spat out leaving the war hall. 

Luz now sat in her study staring at her fireplace and Lonnie entered, slowly approaching Luz. Lonnie walked to stand in the middle of Luz and the fireplace, facing Luz, and putting her hand on her hip, “Yes?”. Luz raised her eyebrow at Lonnie. Lonnie then took a step back and placed both of her hands behind her back and leaned in somewhat of a bow, “You wished to speak with me, my lord?”, she said removing the sassines in her tone. Luz turned a hand from one of her arm rests and opened her palm, “That was quite the dramatic entrance, Lonnie”. Lonnie stood up straight, “It was not meant to disrespect you, it was to unsettle the room of stubborn assholes. I prefer to come prepared with as many advantages as possible”. Luz clasped her hands together, “And how is it that you arrived here?”. “Imp has been informing me of your castle’s position. And your current location was advantageous”. Luz raised her eyebrow again, “And why has Imp kept regularly communicating with you?”. Lonnie smirked, “I suppose they still want to sleep with me”. “And will you?” Luz asked her. Lonnie began to laugh and raised her hand to cover part of her mouth, “My lord”. She then turned to face the fireplace and looked over her shoulder, “From another person that would be quite rude”. Luz raised her hand, “I prefer to know if my generals’ ties and … for lack of better words, if they are fucking each other”. Lonnie faced her, “I would. If all the men in the world dropped dead and well… all the women and some of the animals”. Luz chuckled, “Very good, Lonnie. But speaking of being rude. You just announced to all of my court that I did not choose to turn my dead wife,” Luz lowered her head, “What advantage does my anger buy you?. “It buys me nothing. It’s merely a question they’ve all been asking themselves and I simply gave you an opportunity to address it,” Lonnie stated nonchalantly. Luz narrowed her eyes, “Oh, so you were helping,” her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Yes of course, my lord” Lonnie kept replying as if she did not pick up on Luz’s increasing anger and sarcasm. “Then why have you just barely arrived? You were supposed to be here some time ago. I surely needed your help much earlier,” Luz extended her hands to Lonnie before clasping them again. Lonnie sighed, tilted her head, and looked at the floor, “Distractions at home”. Lonnie raised her hand as if to receive something, “Securing my region from villagers, pitchforks, torches, the usual”. Luz raised her hand and held up two fingers, “You may join the others,” she waved her hand, “Rogelio and Kyle will be planning our next moves. I bet they would love your help”. Lonnie tilted her head and put her hand on her chest, “As you wish, my lord”. As Lonnie was walking out she stopped and looked over at Luz and smiled to herself.

It was now nightfall, Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer set up a small camp and sat around the fire as their horses grazed around. “I’m still trying to piece together why you didn’t set on fire while we were in the daylight,” Bow spoke. “Perks of being half-human,” Adora informed, “My mother’s name was Mara, and she was mortal”, she stared at the fire in melancholy. Glimmer’s eyes widened, “Oh, how would I like to hear how exactly that happened,” She sarcastically joked. Adora quietly chuckled, “She, one day, showed up at Luz’s door. She found the castle and banged on the front door with the back of her knife”. Glimmer grinned, “She sounds very interesting,” Bow said in between chuckles. “Oh she was. She banged on the front door until my mother let her in and then she demanded that she teach her how to be a doctor,” Adora told Bow and Glimmer while Catra shot up from laying on the floor. “Wait so you're telling us that Dracula taught a human how to be a doctor?” Catra said sarcastically and then scoffed, “Let me guess, the first lesson was Bloodletting?”. Catra continued snickering, “Prime, you still think you are hilarious don’t you?” Adora sassed and narrowed her eyes at Catra. “My mother..” Adora resumed, “Dracula”, “... is a woman of science, a philosopher, a scholar, and she knows things that our world has long forgotten. Have you yet to comprehend the enormity of what we are just setting out to do, Belmont?” Adora spat out at Catra’s comment and looked down at the snow on the ground.

“She’s gone mad and there’s no way she’ll recover from that,” Adora continued in a regretful tone. “Shame,” Catra shrugged her shoulders. “No, it’s a tragedy. She has more than centuries worth of knowledge and of learning. She could’ve possibly changed the world if my mother hadn’t died. My mother, Mara, sent her out into the world. That’s why she wasn’t there when they took her, the bishops,” Adora resumed. “Mara sent her away?” Glimmer spoke out. “She sent her to travel, learn the real nature of humans, and how they lived,” Adora looked at Bow and Glimmer as she spoke. “So she was turning her,” Bow uttered. “Imagine if she only just applied that knowledge to improve their lives,” Adora moved to look at the fire, “If the humans hadn’t gone about with their religious inquisition and proved true her worst instincts about them,” raising her voice as she continued speaking. “And now she’s using her death as an excuse to destroy the world,” Catra interjected. “Oh, the world will still exist, Belmont. Grass will still grow, the birds will continue singing, animals will hump away in the undergrowth. But all of you won’t be here. None of you will,” Adora’s low tone was bordering on something sinister and apathetic, “The sun will set, but you won’t be here to see it rise. The only ones who shall be here will be Dracula, her war council, and the hordes of the night”. 

Adora looked back again at the fire that was in the middle of all of them, “She writes great books and she hews the covers herself from oak, you know. Then she wraps them in the preserved skin of those whom she hated the most. She has written ideas, I’ve seen them, of how to darken the clouds and keep them there permanently, permanent as the air and the frost of the north. Strange flying machines that can pull shrouds across the sky and block out the sun”. Adora then lowered her tone just barely above a whisper, “Imagine it. A world without humans under endless invented night. Dracula in her castle, her revenge complete so much so that there’s nothing to do, but look at a world without art, memory, or any laughter and she would know she had done her work well,” Adora’s eyes darken and her brows furrowed, “That she’d done it all for love”. A loud growling sound grabs their attention, “Did you hear that?” Catra spoke out, beginning to examine the area around them. “It’s just animals humping in the undergrowth, Belmont,” Just then Adora heard a growl, “Wait, no”. Catra kicks a mixture of snow and dirt putting out the fire, “What is the nearest town? Is it still Gresit?” Catra whispered as she stomped on the ashes of the fire. “Arges is closer to us,” Glimmer informed the group.

Just down the road a group of night hordes make their way towards them. Catra runs over to a large tree and climbs it and waits to pounce, Bow and Glimmer pull the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, and Adora goes to the front of the road facing the creatures. Adora then pulls out her sword and confronts the horde, “You won’t go further”. Two of the beasts from the horde advance forwards and sprout wings as they fly over Adora, who dashes quickly to the side, then launches forward as her sword glows with a bright blue light and impales both creatures with a single beam of light. They fall to the ground dead and another two creatures advance, one with wings and one with a pike as a weapon. Adora spars with the creature blocking each attempt to strike her with its pike. The winged creature picks up the other one with its talons and flies with it in the air. From the tree Catra hits the winged creature with her whip, decapitating it and causing them to fall to the ground, then she slings out of the tree and winds her whip around the pike and impales the creature through the top of its head. Catra looks over and gives Adora a smirk, then fireballs go flying towards them and they both turn to see three fire spitting creatures. Catra and Adora try to fight back with their whip and sword. When suddenly as Catra was about to get hit with a fireball they stop and get redirected to Bow and Glimmer’s hands. They shoot them back at the creatures with lighting speed. The largest of the creatures glows red and its body creates a massive fireball then spits it at the pair. Bow and Glimmer fend off the fireball using a quick protection spell and they go unharmed. The creature again prepares to spit another fireball when Glimmer and Bow gain control of the fire from inside the creature causing it to explode inside of it. After the creature explodes, bits and pieces of it and any nearby creature fall to the ground. One of the smaller creatures managed to survive and flew away with its wings on fire. Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer look around to see the bloody aftermath of the carnage. “Nobody’s going to Arges tonight,” Adora proudly declares.

In a mechanical workshop in Dracula’s castle Rogelio sits on a grate floor shirtless. He picks up a spike strap and begins to flog himself on the back, he stares blankly at the floor, and has a flashback. In the flashback, blood flies as young Rogelio is being flogged with a spiked strap. Rogelio flogs himself again and a tear falls down as he has yet another flashback. In this other flashback, Rogelio remembers a bearded man in a white tunic, with a cross on it, flogging his young self repeatedly, his back is torn and bloody. “You thieving little shit,” The man yells at Rogelio as he flogs him again. “I didn’t steal anything, I was just trying to learn,” Rogelio says back at the man. “I found you dying out on the street. I gave you a home and fed you, and the only thing you were supposed to do was work quietly and watch my back, not go behind my back and fuck around with my tools! Sneaking down here and going through my books,” The man spat out. “I’m sorry,” Rogelio said in between a sob. “What the fuck did you exactly think you were going to learn?!” The man yelled at him once more. “How-- How to help you,” Rogelio replied in between sobs. “Oh? You actually wanted to learn so you could help me?” The man lowered his voice, “Why?”. “Because-” Rogelio sobs, “Please don’t be mad at me anymore”. The bearded man put his hand that held the spiked strap down, “Just tell me, Rogelio. It’s all right”. “Because I love you,” Rogelio replied. The man dropped his head, “Oh, bless your heart. Even after everything you still believe in love”. “I’m sorry. I really just wanted to help,” Rogelio couldn’t bear to turn and face the man. “Well, I love you, too,” The man said before he continued to flog Rogelio again, “It is why I do this. It is how I love you. It is how I teach you. Stop fucking around and do what you are told and you never! Never! Use the word love again,” As the man was about to hit him again, Rogelio raised his bound hands causing the strap to wrap around his wrist. Rogelio then yanks the strap out of the man's hands and jumps on top of him, shoving his thumbs into the man’s eye sockets and bashes his head onto the floor. As Rogelio pulls his thumbs out, a pool of blood begins to come out of the man’s head. 

Rogelio still bears the scars that he received on that day. He flogs himself again with the strap, “No such thing as love in this world,” He says as he flogs himself again. Imp walks in with two subordinates carrying a dead night creature, “From the party that was sent to Arges. Stupid thing died twenty yards away from our door,” Imp said as they pointed to the creature that now laid on a raised platform. “Arges is some distance away from us. It must have flown all night,” Rogelio replied, still flogging himself. “Why are you doing that, the whipping?” They asked Rogelio, who was still on the floor flogging himself. “Discipline. Peace,” Rogelio hit himself with each word, “Choosing my own actions and throwing myself into a world of horrors”. Imp groaned, “Come on! Wake up, the real horror is in front of you”. Rogelio stands up and looks at the creature’s burned wings, “Imagine, even though it was horribly injured it tried and fought so hard to come back to us,” Rogelio said in admiration. “Yeah and it crapped out just before it managed to make it,” Imp mocked the dead creature, “Useless fucking thing. Now perform your weird filthy human magic on it,” Imp spat out and pointed their index finger at Rogelio’s chest, then leaving him.  Rogelio hung the spiked strap and walked over to the creature that was lying on a raised platform. He picked up a large saw and cut into its chest, “I’m sorry you struggled so hard to come back home. Perhaps this is what loyalty buys in this world. Pain and your death at your master’s floor. Maybe it is what will await me also. But you cared not for it, you still tried to come home regardless,” Rogelio opened its chest, “There’s a lesson here. Maybe it’s that I shouldn't care either. Dracula will bring up a pure world. I believe in that”. He took out a knife and it began glowing red, “I believe her. Out of all things I want, what I most desire is a pure clean world. Where only loyalty and love exists,” He shoved the knife into the creature and it revived. 

All the generals, including Lonnie, have gathered in the war hall. Luz sat on her throne as Rogelio arrived. “You are so alone,” Rogelio whispers to himself as he stands at the side of Luz’s throne. “We are going to have to accept that we lost the party we sent to Arges,” Imp declares. “Taking Arges was only for bloodshed, there was no strategy included,” Kyle counters. “Arges had no real importance. You should’ve gone to attack Braila instead,” Lonnie spoke out and moved forward towards Kyle and Imp. “Why Braila?” Imp scoffed. “If we were being serious about serving our lord’s war then you would’ve seen it. Taking the biggest river port town in the region is highly important. If we take Braila then we would prevent the humans from escaping Wallachia,” Lonnie declared. “Any city over running water is a place we, as vampires, should approach carefully,” Luz interjected. Rogelio went down the steps to join Kyle and Imp, “I’ve never heard of running water affecting vampires”. Imp uncrossed their arms, “Death by water has not happened in centuries”. “Why not?” Kyle inquired. Imp threw out their arms, “Look around. We’ve moved into the middle of countries”. Kyle raised his eyebrow, “I’ve been told that vampires couldn’t cross running water”. “I’ve been on a boat and I’ve had baths,” Imp replied. Kyle crossed his arms, “When?” Rogelio countered. “Baths aren’t running water,” Kyle continued. Imp lowered their head, “Of course they are”. Rogelio narrowed his eyes, “Baths can’t be in running water. The water stops being poured once you get in”. Lonnie lifted her hand up in the air, “The Greeks would bury us on small islands, because the graves would be surrounded by running water”. “I think I would feel if running water would kill me,” Imp shot back. Lonnie crossed her arms again, “Really now? Do you feel like poison would kill you? Of course you don’t. It’s a fucking thing you learn. It is not as if we were given a manual on how to be a vampire”. Luz stood up, “Enough!”. Lonnie made her way beside Kyle, “Do you really think it is enough, Kyle?” She whispered to him. “Power is what really matters in this world,” Rogelio spoke out, “I do not see how securing Braila will give us power over Arges. Arges is an old, respected town”. Kyle extended one hand towards Rogelio and placed the other one over his chest, “I must respectfully disagree with my fellow forgemaster. If we take Arges we’d only succeed in inflicting the humans terror and we’d only manage to scatter the human populace. If we want to keep them in one place we should seal one side of Wallachia by taking Braila,” Kyle then turned to face Luz. “Interesting, Kyle,” Luz stated, seeing Kyle’s new found confidence. 

“I must inform you that I revived the creature that came from Arges. The party was attacked on the road. Their assailants are unknown, but Arges is close to Gresit. We are certain that Adora sleeps at Gresit and that there was a Belmont there recently,” Rogelio spoke out, making sure everyone heard. “A Belmont? I thought they were extinct,” Lonnie’s face had become enraged. “No. We have to believe that our lord’s daughter, Adora, and the Belmont may have worked together to repel the forces from Gresit,” Rogelio spat out each word. “If there is truly a Belmont alive then shouldn’t we observe their ancestral home?” Lonnie declared as she took a step forward. “Why?” Imp countered. Lonnie quickly lunged forward and got in their face, “Maybe on the fucking notion that the Belmont’s hunted things like us for fucking centuries. If there’s one still alive, it will have access to the fucking trove of weapons and magical materials that were talked of, but never found for generations, which they used to hunt us through the fucking centuries. Am I making myself fucking clear?” Lonnie stabbed her finger into Imp’s chest after each sentence. Lonnie then turned to Luz, “This, right here. This is your War Council, my lord?” Lonnie glared at Luz.


	7. Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics and present day is in regular text. All mistakes are mine.

_A young Kyle walks from a farm to a path down a stream and continues walking until he is between two fields. He shields his eyes and looks at the sky and sees three vultures circling. Continuing to shield his eyes from the bright sun, Kyle looks down on the ground. He finds a dead carcass of a dog with flies buzzing around it. Tears start streaming down his face as he walks towards the dog and kneels to touch his fur. Kyle reaches in his pocket and grabs two coins, which have different insignias on them. He strikes the two coins together, creating a spark that falls upon the dog’s eviscerated body. He strikes them yet again and as the sparks fall once more on the dog, its legs and head twitch. Kyle strikes the coins again with much more force, and a glowing light shoots from the ground and goes into the dog. Kyle waits for a moment and hangs his head when there’s no response from the dog. Suddenly the dog's eye glows blue._ Kyle strikes his hammer in his lab. _Even as the dog’s entire body is torn apart, it comes back to life. Excited, Kyle runs back to the farm, and the dog shoots up and follows him._ Kyle raises his hammer to his chest _. Once they arrive at the main gate of the farm Kyle stops and waits for the dog to catch up. As the dog made a full stop in front of him Kyle ran to the house. He enters the house being followed by the zombie dog. A woman calls out for him, “Kyle?” followed by a scream._

Kyle strikes the platform one more time and revives a night creature. The winged and long fanged creature rises from the platform. It hovers over Kyle with glowing eyes as it tries to slash him. Kyle steps aside and dodges the attack, and the creature settles down. Kyle moves forward and touches the creature's cheek. He locks eyes with the creature and smiles at it before walking away. “A new night creature? How fascinating,” Lonnie says from the doorway, “Can we talk Kyle?”.

“I can’t stop you from speaking to me,” Kyle replies dryly as he returns to the platform. “You are a part of a vampiric aristocracy, and well I’m… I’m just a simple human smith,” He continues as he wipes down his hammer. Once he finishes wiping it down, he stares at it. “But your skills are a legend,” Lonnie uncrosses her arms and motions one towards him. “My kind can never produce such a grand forge master,” Her tone is a mixture of sultry and throaty. Kyle narrowed his eyes, still looking at his hammer, “There was no need to.” He turned over his hammer to the side, “Before the war the night creatures were a species in hiding.” He turns his gaze towards her, “They had to reproduce naturally, or they were created by acts of wild magic”. He tilted his head and sighed before looking away from her, “Now they are mere soldiers who need to keep being replenished. There was no need for forge masters like me until now,” He replied tightly. “But there’s no doubt about your intellect,” Lonnie chuckled and moved closer to the platform. Kyle quickly turned to face his platform, “If you say so,” He replied hurriedly. 

“Oh, but I do,” Lonnie replied and crossed her arms. “And Dracula herself seems to agree,” She said with a lilt and put her hand up in the air. “She listens to you,” She continued with a low tone. Kyle looks over his shoulder at Lonnie, “It is the same as if she was listening to Rogelio. Which is…” He looked at the platform in front of him “... frankly, not that much”. Lonnie clasped her hands in front of her and took a few steps towards him before crossing her arms again, “I have the notion you have concerns about our Lord”. Kyle sighed and rested his hammer on the platform, “You are right. I just have never seen her be so indecisive”. He flattened his free hand on the platform, “The fire that was once in her seemed to have disappeared, somehow”. Kyle hanged his head as he took a deep breath, “As if we are just looking at the shadow of who she was,” He shook his head slightly as he spoke.

Lonnie turned and leaned her back against the slab of the platform and looked over her shoulder at him, “Some things don’t require her permission.” Kyle smiled, “Oh I doubt that,” He laughed. “Well, there are such things,” Lonnie stated as a matter of fact and turned to face him again. “It would mean nothing to the war if we sent a group to the Belmont home and searched their hold,” She placed a hand on the platform and the other up in the air. Kyle turns to face Lonnie and moves to kneel and pet Cezar, “And what makes you so interested in that?” Lonnie scoffed, “If anyone has tools or the means to destroy our Lord it's those pesky Belmonts, and we shall find it in their trove”. She shook her head, “We must find it and make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.” Kyle looks up and stops petting Cezar. “That is logical,” He replied as he stood up and put a hand on his hip. “But Dracula must approve of the relocation and use of the troops,” He continued as he walked to the platform and picked up his hammer. Lonnie turned around and walked around the lab and settled upon standing at a window. “How did you end up in her service?” Lonnie said, her voice appealing and inviting. 

Kyle laid down his hammer and his eyes lowered and his face darkened, “I met her over a year ago while she was traveling,” He said as if he rehearsed. He looked up, his voice taking a silvery joy, “She sought me out, you know?”. Lonnie turned and faced him, “Really now?”. Cezar walked up to Lonnie’s feet, “Yes, I was living in the east of Rhodes, quietly,” He informed her as she kneeled to pet Cezar. “She had heard about me from the scholars in town and looked for me specifically,” He chuckled as he recalled a flashback. “We talked for hours. After her wife died, she came and asked for my help. Can you imagine that?” He said lowering his voice in excitement at the end. “A woman like her asking me… a mere human for help… to avenge another human”

_Luz enters a house in the pouring rain. She walks through the hallway and passes a zombie cat that hisses at her. Unbothered, Luz continues to make her way towards Kyle. She enters a candlelit room. “Master Dracula,” Kyle speaks out as he hears footsteps, “Is that you?”. Luz emerges from the shadows, “Kyle… I need your skills,” Her voice modulated and controlled. “Tell me what you need,” Kyle replies. Luz hangs her head, “I need an army.” She pauses as she contemplates her next words, “The dead must rise with the creatures of the night in their place,” She spats out low and angry. “These are the skills you possess,” She continued, having softened her tone and looking at him. Kyle tilted his head in curiosity, “What has happened? Why does it call for an army?” Luz lowers her head again and closes her eyes, “They’ve killed her… They’ve killed my wife.” Kyle took a step forward, “They?”_

_“The humans,” Luz dropped her head more. “Those stupid, vicious evil humans,” She seethed. “Those humans you renounced. Those that you live apart from. Those idiotic humans have killed my wife,” She continued, having more control on her anger than before. Kyle let out a breath, “I'm sorry,” was all he could think of replying. “No more Kyle,” She looked up at him. “They shall be stopped, culled,” She touted lowering her voice as she spoke until it was something above a whisper. Kyle closed his eyes and touched his hammer, “Is this genocide, Dracula?”, gripping it with both hands. “Would that concern you?” Luz replied. “They’ve never treated me with love and I’ve punished them for it,” Kyle said as he picked up his hammer. “But I wouldn’t have them suffer,” He turned to face her. “Just like any other animal. I believe that their extinction would be a poor choice,” His face neutral as he spoke. “But I would just see that they couldn't harm anyone else,” He continued. Luz turned and walked to the other side of the room, “Then that’s how it shall be.” Kyle narrowed his eyes, quizzically. “Vampires feed on humans, I know of this, but if they became livestock…” He paused to see if Luz would comment or stop him, but she gave no response. “I would not have any concern for that if their conditions were….” He continued before taking a temporary pause as he searched for the correct word. “Humane?” Luz finished for him. Kyle scratched a patch of skin on his cheek. “I was going to say merciful,” He informed her and turned around to his hammer. “Oh, that I can promise. A merciful end to the human plague, Kyle,” She stated as she walked forward to stand next to him. Once she was at his side, she outstretched a hand to him. “Will you join me?” She asked. Kyle leaned on his workspace, “A cull? Controlled population?” He took a quick deep breath and stood up straight, “Making sure that they won't harm anyone else?” He slowly let out a deep breath and turned to her. “Yes,” Kyle replied and reached out to shake her hand._

“She was a giant,” Kyle recalled and scoffed lightly, “Just only a year ago.” Lonnie made her way towards him only to stop and look at a pile of corpses as he continued, “But now?”. Lonnie took a keen interest in a body that laid at the top of the pile, “I have an understanding that if a forge master re-animates a thing, it has complete and utter loyalty to the forge master and their goals”. Kyle nods, “It does.” Lonnie walks up behind him and leans over to his ear, “Make some troops that you can trust with whatever they might find,” She spoke into his ear. “Then help me convince Dracula to attack Braila,” She continued, her volume faltering throughout. 

“There,” Catra speaks out as she spots a familiar tree from the back of the covered wagon. “That’s my tree,” She says as she points to it. “I used to play in that tree. We are close,” She states. “It’s odd to imagine you playing,” Glimmer replies sarcastically. “Yeah, I suppose,” Catra sighs. She leans in closer to Glimmer, “But that tree was my all. It was my house, my boat, and my fort. Anything really… anything I wanted,” She says low and thickly. Catra sighed once more, “Goodnight, tree,” She whispered as she looked towards it. 

They arrive at the damage and burned ruins of what used to be the magnificent Belmont hold. Most of the towers remain, but most of the house was blackened and crumbling. Catra, Glimmer, Bow, and Adora search the place with torches. Going into a room, finding everything burned and destroyed. “This was your home?” Adora whispered. “Yeah,” Catra replied as they made their way towards the next room. “You grew up here?” Bow asked as he inspected the burned remains of a staircase. “Yes,” Catra muttered almost inaudible. “Wow, I can’t even imagine what it’s like to grow up in a single place,” Bow replied. Catra groaned, “It was…” She knelt and dusted some snow from the ground. “...it wasn’t the worst palace to grow up,” She finished. “How old were you when they took your family's home?” Adora said as she looked at a doorway and moved towards the rest of the group. “Thirteen? Fourteen? Somewhere around there,” Catra replied as she continued to dust the snow. “Wait, you’ve been on your own since you were a teenager?” Glimmer spoke out softly, her voice filled with concern. Catra let out a self-deprecating chuckle, “Possibly twelve. Who even remembers such a thing?”. “Twelve,” Adora deadpanned. Catra dusted something off her chest. “Is there a point to these questions?” She spat out. “It is quite an odd thing to know that I had more of a childhood than you did,” Adora replied in a monotone manner. “Yeah, and your mother is fucking Dracula,” Catra said sarcastically. Adora’s eyes widened a bit at her response then softening and forming a small smile. She laughed and was shortly joined by the rest of the group except for Catra. “What?!” Catra replied, then doubled down and laughed alongside them. 

They continued to search the other rooms that contained no ceilings or incomplete walls. In one room Catra moves a rock that reveals a flat stone with symbols carved into it. “I think this is it,” Catra speaks out and hands her torch over to Glimmer and picks up another rock with Adora and Bow approaching. “Your hidden entrance looks like a hearthstone,” Adora states. “Yeah? Well… help me clear it… you _strong_ vampiric fuck!” Catra grunts in response. Adora hands over her torch to Bow and helps Catra move the rocks. Only using one hand and tossing them aside as if they were weightless. Shocked, the rest of them stare at her as she continues to remove rocks quickly. Glimmer hands Catra her torch back and nudges her. As Catra was going to nudge Glimmer back she was distracted by Adora kneeling down and looking at the stone. “Congratulations. You’ve discovered an enormous piece of stone,” Adora states dryly. “It’s the door you dumb fuck,” Catra shoots back. “Do we lift it or…?” Bow speaks only to stop and see Adora touching the side of the stone. “That’s odd. I can't seem to find purchase on any of it,” Adora replies, ceasing her movements. Bow leans closer to the symbols, inspecting them. “Ah! I see,” He speaks out after a moment. “None of you can lift this thing,” He continues once he has their attention. “Well, my family somehow lifted it and took me down there when I was a child,” Catra spat out. “Have you ever seen them lift it?” Bow replied as Catra looked away from them. “No, they only brought me here once it was open,” Catra replied in a controlled manner. “They promised to teach me when I grew up. I suppose there was a special trick to this thing,” She continued kicking a pebble and not meeting their eyes. “Were your parents magicians?” Glimmer spoke out once Catra looked at another place in the room. “No, but they knew enough. One of my ancestors placed this door,” Catra shrugged as she looked to the door in question. “They must have passed the trick down the same way us Speakers transfer knowledge. Your parents knew the trick, but they didn’t know where it came from nor what it was,” Bow informed them before abruptly standing up. “Stand back,” He commanded and handed his torch to Adora. Bow takes one last look at the stone and puts his hands together. A blue light emanates from them. He opens them and places his hands on the door as he closes his eyes. He chants and the blue light beings to take the shape of two giant wings over the door. The wings envelop the door and once they disappear, the door has gone along with them. 

“Open sesame,” Bow says sarcastically as he walks away from the opening. “Was that Enochian?” Adora says with a bit of curiosity as she hands Bow back his torch. “Yeah, I know the language,” Bow beamed with pride. Adora let out a short chuckle, “Well, well. The naughty Belmont’s were hunting evil things in the forest, yet they had a door that opened through an occult language,” Adora quipped sarcastically, facing Catra. “Look I didn’t fucking know that it was a door. It doesn’t make us black magicians,” Catra retorted as she walked forwards. “Are you aware that the Enochian word ‘Teloch’ means death, right?” Adora replied smugly. “Shut up,” Carta muttered, annoyed. “It’s the magical door of death, Belmont!” Adora continued. Catra rolled her eyes even though they could not see her. “Are you guys coming or what?” She yelled out.

The four of them lit their way down the stone stairs that were under the door. At the end of the corridor they found a large circular room. In the center of the room there was a long spiral staircase, decorated with flags that bear the Belmont crest, and a portrait. They make their way down the center staircase. “Belmont isn’t even a Wallachian name. It just dawned on me,” Glimmer spoke out, chuckling a bit. “No, my family is originally from the Kingdom of France, but we moved out of there a few hundred years ago,” Catra replied. “Moved or chased?” Adora said, her voice filled with sarcasm. “Moved. Thank you very much,” Catra shot back. “Ah yes, moved with people following you and waving around pitchforks and torches?” Adora continued with a wink, her voice even more smug and sarcastic. Bow and Glimmer face palmed upon hearing their exchange, but dared not to comment. “Nope, you’re wrong. We were always so professional. We moved where our work would take us,” Catra replied as a matter of fact. “What does that even mean?” Glimmer asked once Catra had finished, stopping Adora from badgering Catra any further. “All evil things moved to the east,” Catra said as they reached a door and turned to face them. “I think it was Leon Belmont who first entered the region,” She continued before turning to the door, jiggling the doorknob before opening it. 

“And he built this house,” Catra said as they entered the next room. “He also dug the foundations for everything under it,” Catra continues as they eyeball the dark room that contained no light apart from their torches. Their torches only allowed them to see a few feet in front of them. Glimmer closed her eyes and held her torch with outstretched arms. She sends fire from her torch to all the lamps along the walls, turning them on. Once being able to properly see they take in the massive room with catwalks and corridors that connect different levels of a storage vault. There are rows of shelves and cabinets containing hundreds of artifacts and books. Dozens of statues are also seen, along with skeletons of monstrous dragon-like creatures. Bow and Glimmer look over a railing to the levels below. “My prime,” They both say in unison as Adora comes to take their torches away from them and places them on torch holders in the nearby railing. 

“The memory of my family,” Catra speaks out as she makes her way down to another level. “All that is left of us,” She sighs, touching the staircase railing. “Is it organized? Is there a way to find things?” Bow says enthusiastically. “I can only imagine you would have to sacrifice a chicken to find the location within its intestines. Perhaps Belmont has a crystal ball we could ask,” Adora replies dryly as she makes her way down and brushes against Catra. “Shut up,” Catra mutters. “Impressive. Thank you kindly for the tip, but it is only that, a tip,” Adora continues with increased sarcasm. “Your ancestors appear to be mentally ill hoarders. I think we shall expect to see mummified dead family cats on some shelves,” Adora pushed forward, letting out a quick chuckle at the end. “Unless they preferred to eat them?” Adora said, looking over her shoulder and winking. Catra passed right by Adora and bumped her shoulder with slight force. “You must have surely not been taught what an index is,” Catra replied tightly. Bow and Glimmer eyes widened, “So, they really had a collection?” Bow spoke out, stopping any further comment from Adora again. “The work of generations, an archive of everything we found and learned since Leon Belmont,” Catra stated as they reached the bottom level. 

Bow, Glimmer, and Catra headed down a corridor while Adora stayed behind. The corridor was lined with floor to ceiling shelves containing books and artifacts. “What was Leon Belmont doing in Wallachia?” Bow asked as he touched over a book on a shelf and turned to face Catra and Glimmer. Catra motioned and turned to look behind her, while the duo in front of her followed with their gaze and saw Adora looking at a cabinet that contained vampire skulls. “Hunting Dracula,” Adora deadpanned as she stared at the small skull in front of her. Catra drops her head and sighs before she runs her hand along the spines of books. “Here it all is,” Catra says as she continues to touch the spines of books along the shelves. “The last of us,” She continues as she stops walking when she spots an open book on a lectern. Catra runs her hand over the pages and walks on as Bow and Glimmer take to studying it. “Huh,” Catra utters as the bookcase on the far wall has been destroyed. Its shelves have been snapped in half while its books are strewn about on the floor. Just behind the broken shelves, Catra spots a large chest on the floor. “Bloody hell,” Catra says, “Is that what I think it is?”. Glimmer looks up to see her, “Careful Catra, you almost sounded excited about something.” Catra ignores her comment as she shoves the shelves out of the way and kneels down. “It can’t be,” Catra says with a shaky breath, “Could it?” She struggles to pull the heavy chest out and pull it closer towards the lectern. 

Glimmer returns to study the book alongside Bow. Catra kneels down and dusts off the top of the chest. She takes out a dagger and breaks the lock. As it falls a glowing light appears from inside the chest and then fades away. Catra raises the latch and slowly opens the chest. Inside the chest, Catra finds a metal chain whip with a silver and red handle, and star-shaped spikes at the end. She gently picks it up with both hands. “Beautiful,” She whispers. “What is that ugly thing?” Bow says as he looks at her. Catra stands, “I don’t actually believe they hid it,” She replies enthusiastically and unrolls a portion of the whip. “It’s the Morning Star,” She continues and unrolls the rest till it drops to the floor. Bow quickly turns a page and follows a passage with his finger, “It’s all here! You’re right! This is fascinating!” Bow replies as he looks towards Catra, Glimmer, and resting upon Adora who is still standing at the cabinet. “Isn’t it? It’s amazing,” He continues excitedly. “Charming really,” Adora replies monotony. “You’re not even a tad bit impressed?” Bow retorts. “It’s a museum dedicated to the extermination of my people, so no. Not at all,” Adora quips back and walks away from the cabinet. 

Luz sits in front of her fireplace and Imp enters her private study. They lower their head, “May I speak to you?”. Luz’s eyes are dark and narrow, “Approach.” Imp walks until they are a short distance away from the back of Luz’s chair, “I have a question?”. Luz lifts her hand off the armrest, “Go on,” She deadpans. “If we end up killing all the humans, what are we going to eat?” Imp says with a hint of annoyance. “What?” Luz replies. “It’s very simple. If they are all dead what are we going to eat? How are we going to continue to get a supply of human blood?” Imp replies with even more annoyance in their tone. Luz rubs her temple and sighs, “I’ve allowed you to go on feeding raids when we change locations. There is blood stored in cold canisters. In the lower levels you’ll find animals. You won't go hungry, Imp,” Luz spat out. “Maybe not but what about later? I don’t want to ration myself pigs blood,” Imp continues as they walk closer towards Luz. “Careful,” Luz warns them. “Pig blood gives me the shits. I’m sorry, but that’s how it is,” They say as they continue to walk forward until they are next to the fireplace and lean on it, facing Luz. “I can assure you will be taken care of, Imp,” Luz replies and looks back down at the fire. “Yes, of course, but what if we are not? What if you do actually manage to kill all humans and you don’t let us keep enough to put in camps to feed from?” Imp says as they motion with their hands around the place. Luz abruptly stands up from her chair, “You will not question me!” She yells at them. “I’ve said more than enough times how it will all go!” Luz continues to yell at them and makes her way to them. Imp takes steps back as Luz continues to approach until their back hits a wall. “All the humans will die and you will be taken care of!” Luz spats out and stands close to Imp, looking down upon them. “Little Imp. Little vampire. Little parasite. Little boat weevil. You are so delighted in just continuing to make so much noise. You parade around that you are important and dangerous,” Luz says, dragging every syllable. “Are you really going to continue questioning my leadership? Are you going to fight me? Little Imp?!” Luz continues, raising her voice with every word. Imp looks down away from her gaze, “N-No,” They utter. Luz leans forward, her face mere inches away from Imp’s. “Then why are you here making noise? Get out before I slit your throat and I bite out your heart.” Imp ducks down and hurries off. As soon as Imp is gone Luz sits back down on her chair, seething. 

Imp continues to speedily walk through a corridor and passes Lonnie. “So how is our Master?” She speaks out, leaning against a wall. Imp stops and looks over their shoulder, “She’s lost her fucking mind,” They point at their head and then lift both of their hands as if holding something in front of themselves. “She’s going to kill all humans and leave us to dry. We’ll die starving!” They spit out. Lonnie moves away from the wall, closing her eyes, “Surely not”, and lifts her chin up. Imp points to her, “I’ll tell you something else.” They move their hands as if surrendering, “I’ll never ever try to fight her, but I suspect that she may have not fed in a while.” Lonnie lifts a hand and inspects her nails, “Why would she, out of all of us, go without blood?”. Imp steps forward visibly seething, “This was never a war, Lonnie. This is a suicide. Don’t you get it?”. Lonnie tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, waiting for Imp to continue. Imp takes a deep breath before finishing their answer, “Her wife’s dead and well… sh-she wants to join her,” Their voice softening upon mentioning Mara’s death. “But she also wants to take us with her,” Imp spat out again and turned to walk away. “We’re all going to die! All of us!” They yelled as they continued to walk away. “Imp, wait!” Lonnie yelled after them. “I’m too pissed off to fuck right now, Lonnie! Too pissed off!” Imp replied. “You stupid dumb fuck,” Lonnie muttered before using her super speed to forcefully kick Imp in the back. 

Imp then stumbles down the long flight of stairs. Once they land on the bottom Lonnie forcefully lands on their chest. “What the fuck was that for?!” Imp yells at her, in pain. Lonnie kneels down on their chest, “To focus your attention.” Imp scoffs, “On fucking what? Pain?”. Lonnie leans in close, “No idiot on the fact that Dracula needs to take this castle to Braila,” She shot back. She leans an inch even closer, “Let me say something to you,” Lonnie says as she recalls a memory. “Centuries ago, I was turned by a vampire lord who said they were giving me the world. In time, though, they grew old, cruel, and insane. And I was bound to them.” _Lonnie ties a spiked noose around a frantic old vampire_ . “Until I took my world back.” _She throws the vampire off a high ledge and their head severs from their body. Their dismembered body falling down through the cliff below_ . “I would no longer be dictated to by crazy, ancient vampires.” _As the old vampire’s body continues to fall as Lonnie holds the bloody rope and smirks_. “And then I came here to speak with our great nation's leader. And what do I find?” She says with a chuckle. “Another mad, cruel, and old vampire. Never again, Imp. Never again” She continues, dragging out each word, seething.


	8. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

_ Soldiers run frantically down a snowy hillside as they are being pursued by Imp. Imp leaps above them, with a sword in one hand and a battle axe in the other. Imp swoops down and viciously kills one of the running soldiers. “Imp is here!” They shout as they continue to chase after another soldier. They strike the soldiers’ sword with their own, shattering it upon impact. Imp then decapitates the soldier splattering blood and brain matter all over the snow. Using their super speed, Imp catches up to the remaining soldiers. They run up on the back of one soldier and use it to decapitate the soldier next to them. As they are sliding down, they crush the soldier’s head. The last soldier abruptly stops as he reaches an end of a cliff. Holding nothing more than a knife and a sword he turns around to face Imp. “Ha! Such a brave livestock!” They mock as they leap into the air slicing the man's head off and making their way down to a boat on the water just under the cliff. “Imp!” They belt in between maniac fits of laughter. _

Imp opens their eyes, smiles, and laughs. “Blood! I’ve dreamed of my life, extraordinary if I may say so, and now I am thirsty,” Imp tells the two aids in front of the door slamming their hand down on the table. “Fuck your eyes, man, bring me blood and some beer!” They commanded. An aid enters the room carrying a live pig. “Oh, no, no. Th-that’s not fair,” Imp says empathetically before slouching back in their chair and letting out a scoff. “Damn it all. That bloody woman is right. Some things must be done,” They continue seething and crossing their arms. 

Catra removes a fabric revealing a cracked floor to ceiling mirror. “What the fuck is this?” She mutters. Glimmer chuckles from a nearby bookshelf, “You don’t know?” She replies as she looks at her from a book. “I…” Catra sighed, “I don’t fucking know,” She finished as she glared at Glimmer over her shoulder and returning to inspect the cracked mirror. “Well, this is your home,” Glimmer retorted as she returned the book back in its place and joined Catra at her side. “Do you know everything in your house?” Catra replied, overtly smug, and crossing her arms. “That’s not the point,” Glimmer scoffed, “Either way, I didn’t have a house.” Adora quietly sat down on top of a bookshelf and grabbed a book, “If you were really paying attention, Belmont. You would have noticed she’s a speaker, they are nomads. I thought they would’ve taught you better”, She said as she closed the book. “Technically, I didn’t become a speaker until recently,” Glimmer informed Adora as she jumped off the bookshelf. “Do you fucking know what a rhetorical question is,” Catra shot back, ignoring Glimmer. “A rhetorical house she doesn’t have,” Adora replied as she made her way to the broken mirror. Catra sighed, “Just fucking tell me what it is.” Bow also made his way from the index book to them, “It was a magic mirror,” He spoke out. “Also known as distance mirrors,” Adora said as she pointed at the mirror in front of her. She ran her hand alongside the frame of the mirror, “Some allow matter to pass through them, but..” She stopped as she stared intently at one symbol engraved on the frame. “No, this is a remote viewing mirror,” She sighed and continued to inspect the other symbols. “Some of the activation language is chipped,” She finished and faced Catra, “It's workable, but some runes need to be re-cut. I have to say Belmont, this is the most fascinating family junkyard I’ve ever seen,” Adora smirked. Catra took a step forward and pointed at Adora menacingly, “You’re a fucking dickwad, Adora.” Glimmer pulls Catra away, “Can you guys fucking quit it?!” She groaned and continued to pull Catra until they turned a corner leaving a worried Bow with a smirking Adora. Glimmer points to the bookshelf wall and Catra leans on it with her arms crossed. __

“You’re a fucking adult. You don’t have to respond to every single one of her sarcastic comments, though I think she’s just very bad at flirting,” Glimmer scolded Catra. “Well, she keeps pissing me off like it’s her job, Glimmer,” Catra retorted, ignoring the last comment. Glimmer scoffed, “Grow the fuck up will you!” Glimmer joined Catra leaning on the bookshelf, “Why is your name Catra?”. “What?” Catra replied. “I understand the Belmont now. But ‘Catra’ doesn’t sound local either,” Glimmer informed. Catra sighed, “Well, so the story goes, a Celt rode here along with Leon back in the day and their name was Carta, with the R in front of the T. It meant ‘letter’ in Spanish,” Catra shrugged. Glimmer bumped her, “Carta,” She put her hand on her chin as if she were pondering. “I like that better,” Glimmer chuckled. “Ugh, that's terrible,” Catra groaned in response. “Cart,” Glimmer began to think of a better nickname. “Cartita,” Glimmer playfully mocked as she looked at Catra. “Oh, Prime no,” Catra chuckled a little. “You are Cartita now,” Glimmer replied in faux confidence. Catra brought her hand up to cover her face, “Don’t, Sparkles'' She said sarcastically and they both burst with laughter. “What just happened? Wasn’t Glimmer just scolding her?” Bow spoke out as he heard Catra and Glimmer’s laughter. Adora frowned and looked over her shoulder toward where the laughter was coming from.

Kyle and Lonnie are outside on one of the elevated walkways in between the castle towers, snow falling softly. “Dracula respects my skills. The human world cast me out a long time ago. Why would I go against her wishes?” Kyle said, his breath visible in the cold air. “Dracula believes she fell in love with a human. She only took a pet. She failed her own people. Don’t you see that?” Lonnie said as she followed behind Kyle. He turned around and crossed his arms, “I believe she fell in love. She is capable of love, you know? That’s the source of her conviction.” Lonnie shook her head slightly, “If you love something you try to hold it as close to you and long as possible,” Lonnie informed, “Instead she allowed other humans to kill her.’’ Kyle raised one of his hands and blew hot air into it, “She wasn’t there,” He said as he turned around and took a step forward. “Yes, she wasn't there. She went travelling like a human on the whim of her pet. She did not take the measures to even protect her. She didn’t even consider making her a vampire and bringing her into our community!” Lonnie seethed. “You are loyal to her and the night world, aren’t you? You would have protected Mara,” Lonnie continued, calming down a little. Kyle scoffed, “I would’ve,” He replied as he began to walk forward. “You would’ve,” Lonnie said, following him. “But on some level she considers us lower than the brief life of a mistreated pet. Is that sane to you?” She finishes as Kyle stops in front of a door. He takes a deep breath, “It sounds..” He says as he opens the door, “confused.” 

Lonnie follows him inside, “And now she’s taken us to war,” She replies as the heavy doors close behind her. “Should we be guided into a war by a confused woman?” Lonnie continues. “I-I don’t know,” Kyles replies as he moves on and she follows. “Have you ever considered, you loyal servant of the night world, that you are the next one to die?” Lonnie said as she appeared from the shadow at the side of Kyle. “What?!” Kyle shot back as he descended the staircase in front of him. “You’re a human, Kyle. You threw yourself into blind loyalty for greatness and joy,” Lonnie replied as she appeared once again from the shadows and standing in front of Kyle at the bottom of the stairs. “That loyalty is for nothing when the woman declares death to all humans, yet she dared to not even try to make her lover a vampire and rampages around the world in a rage of fury,” She continued as she followed Kyle through the hall. “I ask you again, does that sound sane to you?” She finishes, seething as Kyle stops in the middle of the hallway and looks over his shoulder at her. “She promised me a cull. Human numbers would be reduced and controlled,” He replied. Lonnie made her way forward, “She is Dracula, Kyle.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, “Why would she tell a human the truth? Even you?” Kyle sighed and shrugged her hand off, “I just want to do my work, Lonnie.” He turned to face her, “I love my work,” He said as he turned around and walked to the door. “I know you do, and I assure you I have a way for you to continue. All you have to do is answer one question for me,” She replied slowly following him. “What’s that?” Kyle retorted as he clenched his hands at his sides. “Are you prepared to abandon Dracula to win the war?” Lonnie replied. 

Kyle quickly grabs her arm and pulls her into his lab, “You don’t say something like that out loud in this place.” Lonnie forcefully removes her hand away from Kyle’s grip, “What matters more. Wiping the earth of humans that you so hate and yourself in the process? Or coddling a broken woman? The castle must land in Braila, Kyle,” She spits out angrily. “Why?” Kyle mumbles angrily. “Because I wish it. The castle lands in Braila, next to the river,” She replies forcefully. She lets out a breath as if to calm herself down, “Dracula’s loyal forces will leave and take the town. My own forces will take the castle and unseat Dracula. Successfully saving your life,” She says as she runs a hand up from Kyle’s arm to his cheek and slowly removes it. “In the future to control and surround humans,” She finishes. Kyle stares at her, then closes his eyes and opens them with a sigh. “Dracula is powerful. Your forces alone may not be enough,” He informs her. “You’re right,” Lonnie replied as she placed a hand on her chin. “Brilliant Kyle. They may not be,” She said, leaning forward a bit and then turning to the pile of corpses to the side. “Which is why you must do something for me,” Lonnie finishes as she takes an interest in a specific corpse.

_ A small candle glows in the window of a small rundown castle. A wolf is heard howling at the moon. Dracula enters the room and a spiked strap lands on the floor behind her. “I heard your movement across the sand,” Rogelio says as he stands behind Dracula. She scoffs and smiles, “That's good, Rogelio.” She turns around to face him, “Most people can’t hear me at all,” She informs. “There’s nothing out here, but sand. Not even the wolves come close to my home. What brings you here?” Rogelio replies as he picks up the spike strap. “You,” Luz informs. “You are in need of my work,” Rogelio says as he wraps the strap around his hand. “Invite me across your threshold, Rogelio,” Dracula replies. “Of course, my lord. Please follow me,” Rogelio says as he makes his way through a hall and into a room with a table. Rogelio motions for Luz to sit down, and he leaves to grab two cups and a water pitcher. He sits down and pours water into Dracula’s cup. “Do you remember how we first met, Rogelio?” She speaks out. “That would be difficult to forget,” Rogelio replies. “Say the words so that I know you are still my friend,” She says as she motions for Rogelio to stop pouring. “I was being hunted by brigand magicians who wanted to kill me,” Rogelio says as he takes a sip from his cup. “They wanted to cut me up and sell my parts off to other magicians. Someone like me is, in parts of the world, a rich supply of ingredients for spells, potions, and even aphrodisiacs. And you saved me,” Rogelio finished lifting his cup towards Luz. “I did,” Luz acknowledged. “The only human willing to lift a hand to protect me from anything. And she was not even a human,” Rogelio replied. “You are still my friend,” Luz mumbled. “I am,” Rogelio gave a curt nod. Luz extended her hand towards him, “I am in need of your work. Humans have betrayed me one last time,” She said, bawling her hand, “They must be punished,” She continued as she placed her hand on the table. “War, then? You need an army of the night?” Rogelio replied. “You sound suspicious,” Luz said with concern. “You’re not even human. Your passions are rare and pure,” Rogelio said as he joined her in putting his arm on the table. “War sounds like a small thing for you. It is the word you choose, but you do not mean it,” He finishes as he leans slightly. “No, I mean to end the human race,” Luz replied. “And you want my help to do it,” Rogelio said, raising an eyebrow. “Yes,” Luz shook her head. “Even though I’m a human being?” Rogelio replied and closed his eyes. “Yes,” Luz sighed.  _

_ “Do you remember my first words to you?” Rogelio said as he opened his eyes. “Yes,” Luz replied, barely audible. “Indulge me, Master Dacula. So that I may know that you are still my friend,” Rogelio replied. “You said, ‘I have no fear of death, for it always sounded so peaceful to me’,” Luz informed. “You are still my friend and I shall be loyal to the end and beyond,” Rogelio said as he stared at the table. “Let us begin,” He said as he looked at Luz’s eyes.  _

Imp enters a stable with their generals. “Drinking fucking pigs’ blood? Fuck no!” They yell out as they make their way to a black horse with fangs and glowing red eyes. “We are the generals of fucking Luz Dracula Tepes, we deserve a proper fucking drink!” They shout, seething. “The map says there’s a town twenty miles away,” They inform the group as they grab a saddle and place it on the horse. “They will never see us coming and if they do they are still fucked,” They continue as they mount the horse. “Tonight we feed,” They say as they take the reins in their hands. The others follow and they ride out of the stable.

Luz removes a cloth from an invisible mirror in front of a bookcase. She reaches out and scratches a symbol into the glass. The symbol disappears, and she uses both of her hands to scratch more symbols. The symbols break apart and disappear, revealing a forest. Luz picks up the fabric that was discarded on the floor and throws it into the mirror. It goes through the mirror and it falls on a rock in the forest. Luz stares at the image of the forest before it disappears, and she leaves the room. As she walks through a corridor, she passes by two minions, they step aside and bow to her as she walks by them. She continues to walk and passes through the open doors of Kyle’s lab. Inside, Kyle is raising and lowering his hammer on the platform. She continues down the stone staircase and down another corridor, passing more minions.

Rogelio sits on the steps leading to a platform. He is reading a scroll when Luz approaches him. “Rogelio,” Luz speaks out. “I feel as if the war hall is turning against me,” She says once Rogelio looks at her. “Even Kyle looks at me as if he no longer knows me,” She finishes and looks at the platform. “I have respect for him, but he is a gentle soul. He is still a child. The same boy who still hasn’t learned why he was beaten for keeping pets,” Rogelio replies as he closes the scroll. Luz chuckles, “Well, his pets were reanimated dead animals,” She informs as she makes her way to sit next to Rogelio. “One can understand a parent’s discomfort with a dead cat doing a dance in the living room,” She says as she adjusts herself on the stairs. “You see, he only wants to keep pets,” Rogelio replies as he looks at her. “He only ever understands pets, that’s how he sees your war. He understands the culling and controlling of the human population,” He continues as he stares at the floor. “That’s partly my fault. He’s a child in a man's body, which makes it easier to lie to him,” She replies with sadness in her voice. “You’re Dracula. No one has a right to your true beliefs,” Rogelio informs her. “Not even you?” Luz’s replies with a bit of disappointment. “Not even me. You have given me purpose and treated me with respect. A lie could not change that. You are unique and you don’t owe anyone anything,” He assures her, staring at the floor. “You, Rogelio, I’ve only ever told the truth to. I believe you grasp the necessity of it all,” She replies, also staring at the floor. “You rarely come into my working place. How can I be of service to you, Master Dracula?” Rogelio speaks out after a moment. “Are you still my friend, Rogelio?” Luz says, meeting his eyes. “Always,” He replies confidently. “Then you may be alone,” She sighs.

Imp and their generals gallop through a forest outside of a town. They head down the village’s main road. Imp bursts through a wall of a house. In the house, two humans jump from their beds. Imp smirks as they leap off their horse and attacks a human while the other one watches in horror being splattered with blood. Once Imp is done they turn to face the other human, their face covered in blood with a maniac expression plastered on them. Outside on the town the generals gruesomely murder and feed off the villagers. One of the female generals rips the head off a woman and stabs a man in the back and throws him over her head to a wall, splattering him on it. She picks up the woman's body and lets her blood spill into her mouth. Other villagers try to run, but they are soon caught by another general. Some are trampled by the horse or dismembered by swords. Others are attacked and fed on. In a house, a woman holds a toddler as wisps of smoke surround her. The smoke then forms into a female vampire who bares her fangs and attacks them both. 

Catra sits in between some bookshelves with the blanket from the mirror wrapped around her shoulders and a single candle burning in front of her. She leans back and closes her eyes for a moment and opens them and sees Glimmer nearby. “Are you okay?” She speaks out. “Tired,” Glimmer sighs as her shoulders slump and she lowers her head. “Sleep, then,” Catra replies as she hangs her head and stares at the floor. “And cold,” Glimmer informs, rubbing her arms. “This dusty sheet is big enough for two,” Catra mumbles as she stretches out her arm, “And no one ever went cold in this house.” Glimmer smiles and sits down next to her. Catra puts the blanket over both their shoulders. “Thank you,” Glimmer happily replies. “Is Adora asleep?” Catra says as she puts her arm back on her knee. “She says she’s slept enough. She’s still looking around with Bow, a faint look of disgust on her face,” Glimmer chuckles. “Heh,” Catra sighs. “You feel lonely standing next to her. It’s strange,” Glimmer replies and stares at the candle. “How so?” Catra says as she tilts her head. “I can’t put my finger on it. She’s intelligent, witty in her own way,” Glimmer replies and pulls the blanket closer to herself. “She’s definitely half-human. More than half-human. She’s a person in her own right,” She turns to look at Adora, who is going over the index book with Bow. “But she’s like a cold spot in the room. It's not like your sadness,” Glimmer says as she looks at the floor again. “I’m not sad,” Catra replies. “Yes, you are. I can make fun of you and yell at you. I get a reaction that tells me you are in there. Her sadness is like an icy well, there’s no end. It swallows up your voice and anything else you might try to drop in there,” Glimmer replies, sadness and worry mixed in her tone. __

“Am I really sad, Sparkles?” Catra says after a beat. “Yes, all the time,” Glimmer replied as she rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. Catra thought about shrugging her head off, but Glimmer had become an acquaintance, no scratch that a friend. “You have been sad for a long time, you don’t even notice it anymore. It has become who you are. Then you’d fail to recognize flirting and say that no one ever gets cold in your house and you offer me a stinky blanket,” Glimmer finishes sarcastically. Catra chuckles, “To be honest, Glitter, that stink may not even be the blanket,” Catra looks at Glimmer, only to find out that she had fallen asleep. Catra also closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

Imp enters Rogelio’s lab and finds him whipping his own back with his leather strap on the steps. “I really wish you would stop doing that. It’s sick,” They say as they approach Rogelio. “The body is sick, it must be purged. It must be focused,” Rogelio replies as he stops hitting himself and glares at Imp. “This is holy work,” He mutters angrily, gripping his strap. Imp sees Rogelio’s hand and walks a few feet away, “How was it that Dracula drafted you into her service, I wonder?” They say stopping and placing a hand on their hip. “I make purity from human corruption. Their corruption is a stain on the world. It was a simple choice really,” Rogelio replied. “Well, talking about choices. Lonnie is making a lot of sense,” Imp said as they turned around and walked to the other side. “In what way?” Rogelio asked as he whipped himself. “That there never was a plan,” They replied, extending their arms out and letting them fall to their side. “Dracula doesn't act or even consider our recommendations. She barely listens to you and Kyle. We are just going about the country, randomly,” Imp says angrily as Rogelio continues to whip himself. “There are plans. There is no need for a strict battle plan. We simply follow her intent,” Rogelio replies, ceasing his movement again. “We didn’t need to hit Gresit right away, you know? Shouldn’t we have been made aware that Adora was sleeping under fucking Gresit?” Imp spat out as they walked in front of Rogelio. “Adora is nothing but a spoiled child,” Rogelio said as he closed his eyes and clenched his strap tightly again. “Adora know’s almost as much as Dracula. She’s almost as strong as her,” Imp informs as they clench their hand in front of themselves. “Then it fucking turns out that she’s opposed to the fucking war because her human mother wouldn’t have wanted that or some bullshit,” Imp continued to express angrily. “All I’m saying is that maybe Dracula can sit in her study while the rest of us take care of this for her. Do it right. Set up a source for where we would keep the livestock and pursue the war properly. Without her,” They state confidently. Rogelio opens his eyes and keeps a neutral face, “You would betray Dracula?”. Imp scoffs, “It’s not betrayal,” They lean in closer. “Unless she becomes an obstacle,” They say menacingly and return to their previous position.

Imp turns away from Rogelio and walks away. “I see,” Rogelio says after a moment. Suddenly Rogelio gets up and whips his spiked strap around Imp’s neck. Imp struggles to remove it, but Rogelio tightens the strap around Imp’s bleeding throat. Imp pushes Rogelio against the platform with his back as he continues to tighten the grip around his neck. Rogelio then slips out from under Imp and yanks the strap off Imp. Blood pours out of Imp’s neck as they stagger to throw a blow to Rogelio’s head. Rogelio dodges and Imp continues to stagger around the room until they fall on the floor on all fours. Rogelio strikes Imp again and they fall face up on the floor. Rogelio kneels on Imp’s chest and is soon covered in their blood. “Thank you for revealing how the corruption of the world has made its way to Dracula’s court,” Rogelio says as he straddles Imp and takes out a dagger. “Thank you for revealing to me the truth,” Rogelio continues. Imp grabs Rogelio around his waist and Rogelio plunges his dagger in their heart. Imp’s eyes fly open as flames engulf their body. Their flesh melted off their bones, they continued to burn and scream until their body was reduced to ashes.


	9. Let There Be Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my good friend Lu for giving me a bit of insightful tips. I had a bit more free time this week. Sorry for the 'style' change I found it was much easier to write like this, but I hope it doesn't get confusing. All mistakes are mine

Rogelio sat cross-legged with his eyes closed, basking in the sunrise. As the sun illuminates his face, he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Looking down, he unfolds a red cloth in his lap. As he unfolds the last piece of the cloth, ashes spread in the wind. The last of Imp’s ashes fly out, Rogelio shakes off the cloth and a tiny piece of metal from Imp’s uniform falls into the abyss.

Lonnie walks through the corridor and finds the door that belongs to her designated room. She quickly takes out a chest and etches in symbols into a shard of mirror. The symbols disappear and the mirror levitates and soon she is met with her soldiers. “Go to Braila and await for my word,” She commands, crossing her arms. “My work here is almost done. There’s nothing here, but lost children and mad old vampires. The end will be practically merciful,” She continued before a knock at the door interrupted her. She whiffled her hand to dismiss the mirror, and it broke apart and fell into the chest. She closed the chest and opened the door to a general. Upon meeting his gaze he shook his head at her. “Really? How hard is it to find Imp, out of all people? There must be a limit to the number of thing they can drink, sleep under, or attempt to have sex with. They must be somewhere,” Lonnie spat out.

___________

Bow grabs a book off the shelf and reads it. Adora appears and starts scanning the same bookshelves. She chooses a book from a shelf and glances at it and approaches Bow as she closes the book. “You know, for coming from an oral memory-based culture, you know your way around books,” She teases.

“It would have been poor education if we were not taught how to read things to add to our memory storages,” Bow replies as he closes the book he was reading and returns it back where he got it from. “But now I’m concluding that my people are idiots and we should have written everything down.”

“Everything?” Adora returned curiously with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes! All the things,” Bow excitedly started. “I mean, look at all of this. There is more here than a million speakers could carry across two generations,” Bow turned around and touched the spines of the books. “This is insane. Don’t get me started on all the information they have about the castle!” He grabs another book and blows off the dust.

“ _ Hmm _ . But how much of it is useful?” Adora deadpans as she rapidly flips the pages of a book.

“Well, I do have questions about Catra’s ancestors. I discovered an entire box of spells about…  _ genitals _ ,” Bow chuckled.

“Are you sure it was one of her ancestors? Or did you find it under her childhood bed?” Adora quipped, looking over her shoulder in Catra’s direction and stepped forward to a bookshelf.

“Adora, you’re bad at flirting,” Bow groaned as he opened a book.

“I’m not. I am concerned that I have thrown my lot with a demented infant.”

“I imagine she has similar concerns about you though,” Bow retorts as he turns a page of a book slowly with a smirk.

“What are you insinuating?” Adora grumbled, turning around to glare at him.

“I’m just stating what I see,” Bow shrugged, giving her a coy smile.

“ _ She _ was the one who kissed _me_.”

“That wasn’t my point, Adora.” Bow glanced over two pages.

“I think you are getting distracted from the matter at hand,” Adora fussed.

“Changing the subject. I see,” Bow chuckled, closing the book and returning it to its place. As he turned around, he looked at Adora still glaring at him, with what seemed to be a slight crimson appearing on her face. Could it be a blush or had he pissed off the dhampir? He did not know or care since he enjoyed getting a small ruse out of the dhampir. As they walk to the next bookshelf, over the railing they see Catra sitting on the floor taking a sword out of a sheath and examining it. 

“She’s a drunk and self destructive. Anybody trying to hold on to her may well simply be dragged down with her,” Adora spits out angrily.

“You’re afraid. You are deluding yourself, you kissed her back. And now you are trying to push her away by constantly provoking her,” Bow shot back, grabbing a book off the shelf. “You forget, Adora. Catra didn’t get to finish out her child. And yet she may not be the one who hasn’t grown up.” Bow leans on a bookshelf.

“Well,” Adora counters. “That’s ridiculous.”

“But you have a point. If we don’t get this done, then we’re all failing. Aren’t we?”

“We mustn't fail,” Adora murmurs as she joins Bow, grabbing a book and leaning on the wall. Studying the books in their hands.

“Wait, Adora!” Bow shoots his head up from his book. “Get me that volume back there. The one with the red spine.” Bow points at a book on a top shelf.

“What have you found?” Adora replies as she grabs the book and walks back to Bow.

“I’m not sure,” Bow answered, placing a hand on his chin. “The ritual language it’s written in has forked a couple of times over the years.”

“Can you read it?”

“Not without that book. It's based on Adamic. I can recognize the roots. Now, that book there claims to be written in a language called High Remembrance, which I heard of.” Bow pointed at the book in Adora’s hand and opened his own. “This one has some Adamic roots and some structure of High Remembrance, I think. Give.”

“I haven’t heard of Adamic,” Adora confessed as she handed Bow the book.

“Here, look,” He excitedly replied, handing her his opened book. Adora switches books with him and they read them.

“Interesting. I see threads of Chaldaic in it,” Adora exams the book and flips the page over.

“You’re rather well-read yourself,” Bow teases.

“I had entirely different books under my childhood bed. Dracula was a polymath and my mother was a doctor, and I grew up very fast.”

“W-what does that mean?” Bow tilted his head and quizzically looked at Adora trying to solve the answer for his own question in his head, based on what he already knows of her. But it was no use, his speaker knowledge didn't contain much about dhampirs.

“This isn’t a passive aggressive comment. I am being literal. I aged very quickly,” Adora cordially responded after a moment with a smile just barely visible on her lips.

“That explains things.”

“Such as?” Adora looks back at her book and turns a page.

“Explains the way you tease Catra in a flirtatious manner. And perhaps you’re just an angsty teenager in an adult’s body,” Bow sarcastically replied, smirking as he glanced at the book in his hands.

“For the last time I do not flirt with Belmont.” Adora shoots a glare at him.

“Sure you don’t just like I don’t have a crush on Glimmer.”

___________

Kyle and Rogelio walk in the morning sun along a stream near Dracula’s castle. Kyle stops and closes his eyes as he feels the sun on his face. He smiles slightly and takes a deep breath. “You can spend so long in the castle that you forget how the sun feels. Don’t you think?”

“I like the castle. The stone stays cool no matter where we are.” Rogelio stops walking and looks at Kyle over his shoulder before turning around and crossing his arms.

“You like the cold?”

“When it is cold, I can eat meat or throw a cloak on. I’ve spent my entire life in hot places. You can’t escape heat,” Rogelio spat out. “Keep walking. Vampires have sharp ears, and you said we needed to talk.”

“You’re concerned about the others hearing us?”

“I’m not a fool, Kyle,” Rogelio counters as Kyle catches up with him. “If you weren’t concerned, you wouldn’t want the conversation out in the daylight.”

“I just didn’t want to be interrupted by arguments,” Kyle sardonically countered, a little amused.

“They are good at arguing,” Rogelio acknowledged as he regarded the man beside him.

“I used to liken them to wolves or bats. A group acting as one…” He paused, pondering his next words. “But they’ve been acting like cats lately. Swiping, hunting, or ignoring each other.”

“You think of them as animals?”

“In a way, they are pure creatures. They have grace. Animals don’t act with malice.” Kyle stopped as a red fox strikes the stream and catches a fish in its mouth.

“Cats play with their food all the time,” Rogelio informs as the fox snarls at them.

“True. But it’s not malicious. There’s some joy in it,” Kyle merrily counters, glancing over his shoulder.

“Not for the food,” Rogelio opposes, and they both walk deeper into the forest until they reach a secluded area and stop. “So?”

“The cats need herding, Rogelio,” Kyle sighs after a moment and puts a few feet of distance between them.

“That’s a good way to get your eyes clawed out, Kyle,” Rogelio mutters, crossing his arms and scowling.

“I mean it,” Kyle starts as he takes a step forward towards the taller man. “Dracula gave us the task of creating a war plan, but with the infighting of his generals and her own attitude…”

“And what attitude is that?”

“She doesn’t care.” Kyle shrugs.

“She does care  _ very _ much. She wants all the humans to die,” Rogelio counters. “She’s quite clear on that.”

“That hasn’t escaped me.” Kyle treads away from Rogelio, motioning his hand from his head outward. “What I’m trying to point out is that she doesn’t care how,” Kyle justifies as he reaches a tree and smacks the trunk and rests his fist there. “We’re failing her.”

“Oh. Are we now?” Rogelio draws out, walking to a tree trunk and leaning his back on it.

“Yes. We need to assert an order for the war.” He slid his fist down the trunk and turned to walk towards Rogelio. “We are the agents of her rage, not paintings of it. We can’t just thrash around.”

“What do you want, Kyle?” Rogelio huffed out.

“I want to present a united front. I want a plan. I want to move forward and get this done in an orderly manner. I want you to agree to move on Braila.” Kyle paused for a moment. “I know that, strictly speaking, we’ve never really been friends,” He sadly whispered.

“It seems counterproductive to cultivate human friends when we're engaged in ending humanity,” Rogelio devilishly replied.

“But we are on the same side.” Kyle places his hand on Rogelio’s shoulder.

“Is this where we kiss like Benedictine monks from different monasteries?” Rogelio quipped as he stared at the hand on his shoulder.

Kyle’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you try to tell a joke before.”

“You still haven’t,” Rogelio coldly responded as he removed Kyle’s hand off himself and started making his way to look at the mountains.

“All Dracula hears is the noise in the War Hall. She needs to hear us to be the clear voice over that noise. She needs us to speak in one voice,” Kyle says as he follows a rat entering a hole in the trunk of a tree.

“She needs  _ us  _ to be loyal.”

He scoffs and shakes his head. “How is it disloyal to provide the guidance she requested of us?”

Rogelio stops and glares at Kyle over his shoulder. “If it’s serving you, not her. There are people in the court who have their own plans. Their  _ own _ agendas,” He explains resuming his course.

“I am loyal to her and her intent. But she asked for a plan, and we need to give her one unambiguously. We go to Braila, prevent a diaspora by boat, and proceed along the coast. What do you say?”

“It will please Lonnie, so I distrust it,” Rogelio informs, looking over his shoulder to find Kyle seemingly, instinctively, hugging himself. “But it would stop her from making mischief for the moment. And it would get the war room pointed in the same direction.” He chuckles as Kyle walks closer to him. “I imagine it would even make  _ Imp _ smile,” He finishes, turning away from Kyle with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah. Well. Don’t talk me out of it,” Kyle playfully warns and softly laughs as they make their way back to the castle.

____________

“Rogelio agreed,” Kyle sorrowfully informs Lonnie as he gently pets Cezar’s head.

“That’s good.  _ Very _ good,” She boasts and Kyle kneels to put Cezar on the floor of his lab.

“And the night creatures I forged for you will arrive at their destination soon.”

"Oh, Kyle! You are a marvel,” Lonnie proudly acknowledges him as she moves near him, arms crossed.

“What now?” Kyle stands up and meets her gaze.

“ _ Now _ …” She drawls, walking to the other side of him and placing her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll wait a short while for Rogelio to settle. And we’ll have him accompany us to Dracula. Present a united front.” Amorously dragging each word as she places her other hand on his chest. “Dracula will have no choice but to agree to agree to the request of both of her forgemasters.” She moves her hand to cup his cheek and lightly strokes it with her thumb as he gives into the touch. “Brillant Kyle,” She all but breathes.

“Hmm. A quick, orderly and merciful war.” Kyle rushes out as his eyes flicker from Lonnie’s eyes to her lips.

“Just as you wished, Kyle,” She coos tilting her head to the side. “ _ You’ve _ caused this to happen.” She tilts her head to the other side with an amused look. “Be proud. I admire your resolve.”

____________

Rogelio touches Dracula’s mirror and his reflection ripples. “Remarkable. Carpathian?” His voice is monotone, but there’s a barely audible high pitch at the end.

“Indeed.” Luz sighs from her chair as she stares into the fire. “The last of the mirrors made by the Carpathian scrying hermits, 400 years ago.”

Rogelio places a hand on his chin as he goes to stand at her side. “I must learn more about transmission mirrors one day.”

“There will be enough time. Soon the world will be nothing but crickets,” She huffs out unamused.

“Prime, yes. Listening to Kyle drone on made me wish for a lifeless world all on its own.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

Luz softly chuckled, “I find myself wishing you two were better friends.”

“As I told him. Friends are pointless with our current crusade at hand.”

“Yes, that is true.” Luz lowers her head slightly and closes her eyes. “But when it’s said and done you’ll be the only ones left.”

“Presumably.” He averts his eyes from her, staring into the fire. “He’ll be here soon requesting your approval to take Braila.”

“Why?” Luz’s face narrows, straightening up in her chair.

“Kyle doesn’t like it when the animals fight,” Rogelio scowls. “Lonnie has the court whipped up. Discord is loud and it bothers him.”

“Is he still loyal?” Luz’s face returns to its apathetic state.

“Oh, I think so. There’s betrayal abroad in the court. But Kyle is much simpler than that. He doesn’t take a liking to the arguing.”

“So the generals are going to betray me,” Luz seethes and balls her fist.

“No.” Rogelio’s reply surges out of his mouth in a protective tone. “If anyone contemplates that idea they will be removed without you ever finding out, my lord,” He furiously reports, posture straightening more than it already was. “It is simply in the air because they are frustrated.”

“If I let them go to Braila, they’ll stop behaving like children.” Luz becomes uninterested again at the mere thought that her generals behave like toddlers.

“I think so. It will definitely give Lonie some power, but that may not be a bad thing.”

“No, it will not. The War Room will speak to you and Kyle in one voice instead of a dozen.” Luz admonishes her juvenile council.

“Indeed. But at the end of the day,  _ you  _ don’t care. As long as the war continues,” he counters.

“Fine, then.” Luz lets out a resigned sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose, waving her free hand. “I’m in. I-I’m just tired, Rogelio. There was a time I would relish the details...” She remorsefully whispered. “Oh, there was a time…” She took a deep breath and paused for a period. “Where even the smallest details of death would  _ delight _ me.”

_ Luz recalled a memory of a town in flames and the merchants of the town sending their wives out to get to safety. Those same merchants went back into their homes and gathered their belongings. Luz stood on top of a house, looking down at the group of men and admiring the destruction. She leaps off the roof and uses her cloak to fly down. Her menacing figure reflects off the terrified eye of a man. Luz steps forward towards the man and extends her hand to him, revealing claw-like fingernails. With a quick swipe of her hand, she slashes the throat of a man standing in front of her. Another man approaches her, wielding a sword. She easily knocks him down reaching in his chest ripping out his heart chuckling as she drops it on the floor. One by one, she slashes their throats of any man who dared to approach her. She pushes her hood off her head and closes her eyes for a moment and opens them to find a man in a doorway. She leaps forward grabbing him and sinking her fangs into his neck draining him off his blood. Once she had her fill, she throws him on the floor and grabs the storekeeper by his hair and drags him out to her waiting soldiers. They take the man off her hands and drag him away. Luz runs at super-speed and leaps into the air, flying over a stone wall. Arrows flying at her over the wall, she looks up to find the archer and dodges the barrage of arrows headed her way before scurrying up the wall over taking him. She dragged his body down the tower as her soldiers dragged bleeding corpses outside the walls of the town. Other soldiers brought her more men. One by one she slashed and dismembered them. _

“I remember when the merchants of Kronstadt disrespected me. Spending a  _ delicious _ few days gathering information about the town and drawing up my plans. Stealing up the river at night. Setting fires in the town, knowing that the merchantmen would send their wives and children out…. But go to retrieve their most valuable goods before making their escape. Forty of them had offended me. At the time, I saw no reason to harm anybody other than those 40….and I painted my picture accordingly.”

_ The next morning, the women and children huddled near a forest outside of the town's smoking ruins. They cling to each other, crying. Streams of blood flow over a cliff as the smoke clears the women can see that the blood belongs to the bodies of 40 men propped up on sticks on a ridge overlooking the ruins. _

“But those times are long gone. Let us just conclude this thing,” Luz sighed as Lonnie and Kyle entered. 

Lonnie looks at Rogelio, then at the back of Luz’s head as she sits facing the fireplace. “Rogelio. We were looking for you.”

“I was admiring the mirror.”

“My lord. Dracula,” Lonnie says after skeptically looking at Rogelio and schooling her face, stepping forward. 

“My lord,” Kyle chimes in.

“Yes, yes, we all know who we are.” Luz dismisses their pleasantries with her hand. “What do you all want?” Luz spat out. Rogelio looks at Lonnie and shrugs. 

“Very well. Kyle?” Lonnie states, examining Rogelio.

“We would ask you to consider moving the castle to Braila, launching a full-scale destructive attack on the port,” Kyle informs after taking a step forward.

Luz turns her hand over and begins examining her nails. “To what end?”

“To seal it.” Lonnie takes a large stride forward. “Discouraging the escape by river to the sea. Then we turn our efforts inward, locking the humans on the land. Turning their own country into their prison.”

“I agree, they make an excellent case. It unites the court and lets us move forward.” Rogelio speaks when Luz looks at him.

Luz slumps back in her chair and sighs. “Braila, fine. Braila it is then. I no longer have the strengths for these petty decisions. Go amuse yourselves with Braila. Just as long as they all  _ die _ . That’s all that matters. They all have to die...”

Lonnie looks over at Kyle and nods. “Thank you. A  _ great  _ victory waits,” She informs Luz as Kyle walks out the door.

“Yes, yes. I’m tired,” Luz lethargically murmurs, dismissing her with a slow wave of her hand. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move the castle to Braila. Get on with it.”

Lonnie leaves the study while Rogelio slowly makes his way out, stopping at the door and making his way back to Luz. “I will stay, Dracula. Until this is done.”

“It doesn’t matter. So long as they all die. That’s all. They all have to die…” Luz dragged out her words slowly and lowered her volume with each one.

Lonnie joins Kyle in the corridor, and they begin to walk. “What now?” Kyle asks soon as they are away from the door. 

“Now I will ensure my forces are at their place. Then we inform the war council and convince them that it was their idea.” 

“Some of them will wonder why this is where your interest lies. After you loudly brought up the issue of Belmont and Adora,” He retorts as Lonnie walks in front of him.

“I already had you forge me the means to deal with that issue. I’m in control, Kyle,” Lonnie counters bitterly.

“You are?” Kyle stops walking

“Yes,” Lonnie sharply responds and motions to Luz’s study and then at him. “ _ She _ could have done it.  _ You  _ could have done it.  _ Any  _ of the generals could have done it. But  _ I _ had to. Do you know why I had to do it?” She pauses for a moment and leaps forward.

“Because I am surrounded by children and animals and dying old vampires! There are perhaps four other women in this castle. They all glare at the edges, either disempowered by posturing children or too paralysed by sheer  _ fucking  _ rage to do anything.”

Kyle glares at her. “Which am I? Child or  _ animal _ ?”

Lonnie tilts her head in thought. “A mix in between the two… a puppy.”

“I thought you wanted me to believe you respected me,” He scoffed.

“I did, Now you’re an accomplice, so I don’t need to. You’re hip-deep in this now,  _ puppy _ , and the only way out is forward. Come along.” Lonnie turns around and walks on. Kyle lowers his head and frowns.

____________

Bow and Glimmer sit on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf. Bow reads a book, then closes it and places it at his side as Glimmer hands him another book. He flips the pages until he gets to the one he’s looking for and excitedly points at the page. “Oh. Oh! This is… Catra!” Bow gets up to his feet and runs over to a railing with Glimmer following him.

“What?” Catra shouts back from the bottom floor.

“I have something.” He shouts.

“When I say ‘what’ that doesn’t mean ‘I would like to ask more questions’,” Catra sarcastically replies.

“Oh, for the love of-” Bow groans. 

“Gosh, you are the most annoying,” Glimmer whispers frustratedly. 

“Just stop and get over here!” Bow shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, fine, I’m coming up,” Catra huffs out and closes a small box containing knives and places it on the bookshelf in front of her.

“I think we’ve found a locking spell.” He looks down at the book and places his finger on a passage. “Listen! Your family has an entire literature here about the castle. They’ve tried to eliminate its major advantages for centuries. It transports itself through magical means.”

“ _ Right _ . So you can’t attack it if it just vanishes somewhere else,” Catra groans climbing up the stairs. 

“ _ Maybe _ you have a brain Catra,” Glimmer teases.

“Anyway, some clever Belmont eventually planned most of a locking spell.” Bow continued shaking his head. “A method to catch the castle. Locking it down to a single location so that they can invade it.”

“Most of it?” Adora chimes in from above another floor of bookshelves to the right of Bow and Glimmer.

“Yes! I can finish the final clauses of it myself. It’s all based on Adamical structures,” Bow informs.

“You keep saying that word.” Adora climbs down a ladder.

“Adamic is the original human language. The one spoken by Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. The one that was split into all other languages at the tower of Babel by Prime to prevent human cooperation.” 

“Is that how  _ you _ understand that story?” Adora asks as she walks over to them.

“Oh, yes,” Bow replies high pitched. “The Speakers are the enemy of Prime. We live in cooperation and hide our stories inside of ourselves so that he cannot strike them down in jealousy.”

Catra groans and Adora give him a bewildering look. Catra was stopped from making a witty comment as they heard thudding coming from outside of the trove and they all looked towards where the sound was coming from.

“See? Prime hates me,” Bow murmurs. With each thud the room shakes and dust falls from the ceiling.

“That’s probably not Prime,” Adora counters and Bow stares at her, wide eyed.

Outside of the trove a giant creature slams its massive fist against a flagstone. Four other creatures join the giant. One of the creatures carries a spear with symbols etched into it. The giant creature shakes his head while the creature that carries the spear touches the tip of the spear onto the stone. Blue flames appear as the creature repeatedly stabs at the stone. The creature pauses and turns to face the giant. The giant flexes and grows even larger and slams its fists against the stone.

Below the trove Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer feel the tremors. “Can we get that magic mirror working?” Catra says as she walks towards the lectern in the middle of the floor.

“I think so,” Bow begins as he stands up from the pile of books in front of the lectern. “But I can’t do two things at once here.”

Adora picks up the mirror and takes it over to them. “I know some Chaldaic. I know how to operate a distance mirror. What shall I do?” Adora looks at Bow and Glimmer. They both look at each other before looking over at Catra.

“Mm, uh… I can’t do either of those things.” Catra looks at all of them.

“Come on, Belmont! Time to choose,” Adora commanded, heading towards her, glaring. “You’re either the last daughter of a warrior dynasty or a lucky drunk. Which is it?”

The entire room shakes again, and Catra looks up concerned, weighing out her options. Another crash from above forces her to make a quick decision. “Hmm. Okay. Get the mirror working, Adora. Give me the number of their forces, species, and a count of their weapons,” Catra instructs Adora, then turns towards Bow and Glimmer as Adora sets off. “Bow. Glimmer. Stay on your jobs for now. I’ll fortify the point of entry.”

Adora uses her mouth to take off her glove. With her hand now free, she reaches over to the frame. Extending her nail into a claw and cuts markings on the frame. While above them, the giant continues to slam its fists against the stone.

“I think we’re going to see the size and disposition of the attacking force fairly quickly with our own eyes, Belmont.” Adora stops and glares at Catra.

“I’m forced to agree,” Catra begins as she places a sword at her hip. “Do you have a further suggestion?”

“Are you asking for my advice?”

“We’re working together, Adora,” Catra counters, making her way towards Adora. “You’re still a dick, but you’re the dick I choose to fight alongside back in Gresit. D-”

“You mean kissed at Gresit.” Adora smirked.

“Now is not the time for witty remarks.” Catra shook her head. “Do you have a problem with any of that?”

“None,” Adora replied, her smirk turning into a small smile.

“What do you suggest?”

“Using this to find Dracula’s castle. Now.” Adora states and turns back to face the mirror as debris falls from the ceiling. “We’re trapped in a box down here. We will eventually be overwhelmed, unless we change the nature of the battle.”

“Agreed.” Catra places a hand on the Morning Star then looks behind her. “Bow!”

“I’m close to getting it,” Bow informs as he picks out another book.

“I’ll hold them off as long as I can!”

“I know.” Bow nods and hurries off.

Catra climbs up the stairs. Using her whip, she swings across to the other side and starts running, only to be knocked off her feet by the next tremors. Above the creatures continue their relentless attack, cracks now appear on the flagstone. In between slams, the spear creature stabs at the cracks and the flagstone shatters. Catra hangs on from a railing with one hand. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora regain their balance and continue working. Catra pulls herself up and over the railing, continuing to run up the stairs towards the door. She dashes over to some broken bookshelves and grabs a large wooden shelf. Bringing it back to the door to figure out a way to use it to block the doorway. She holds the board flat against and moves it around in various directions. She finally props it up on the floor and leans it against the door. It falls down. She sighs and walks out the door. Meanwhile, the creatures start their descent down into the hold. Catra runs up the circular staircase that leads to the entrance.

Adora finishes up the last of the etching and sees Dracula’s castle in the broken mirror. “There you are.” Adora watches the castle disappear and groans as it moves location.

Catra hurries up the staircase and looks up to see the destruction of the floors above. “Oh, for Prime’s sake,” She groans as a creature breaks through the floor where she stands. She leaps out of the way and uses her whip to hang from a broken beam. She pulls out her sword and releases her whip, falling onto the giant’s back, then coils her whip around one of its horns. Anchoring herself to the horn, she straddles the creature's neck then wedges her sword into its throat, blood pouring out of the wound. Catra hangs on as the giant thrashes about. The giant flings Catra off and she crashes against the wall. She gets up to her feet as the giant approaches her. It stops and raises its fists above its head. Catra jumps out of the way of its massive fists and throws her knife at the creature's throat, dislodging the sword. They both crash through to the next level. The sword falls off the creature's neck and Catra grabs it, dodging another slam of the enormous fists. Catra slashes the sword through the creature's leg. A vast pool of blood gushes out of the wound as the creature falls to the ground. Catra looks up and sees the spear creature lunging at her from above and jumps out of the way. The other creatures also make their way down as Catra repeatedly blocks the spear attacks with a sword. The creature spins around and knocks her sword out of her hand, landing in the pool of blood. Catra continues to dodge the jabs of the spear. She pulls out the Morning Star and hits the creature in the face wrapping the whip around the spear then drops the creature into the blood pool.

Catra looks up and sees the next creature flying towards her. “A firedrake. Just what I need in an underground hold full of fucking paper,” She groans and drags the spear away from the creature under her. Flings her whip at the flying creature and it explodes upon contact. The shock-wave knocks Catra down and the whip out of her hands. “This probably explains why I wasn’t allowed to play with the whip as a kid,” Catra recognizes as she reaches for the whip. The spear creature lunges towards her, knocking her whip out of her reach, falling through the railing. Catra gets up swiftly and kicks the creature in the head, taking its spear into her own hands. Rushing forward and plunging it into its torso, blood spewing from the wound and the creature’s mouth. “When you get back to whatever steaming underworld shithole you came from, you tell them that there are still Belmonts up here.” She snaps the spear in half and yanks it out of the creature's body and it collapses to the floor. The third creature comes flying towards her. She whirls around and throws her two knives at the creature. It dodges her attacks and knocks Catra onto a catwalk. Catra twirls the two pieces of the spear in her hands and rushes towards the creature, attacking it repeatedly. She misses one strike which allows the creature to lash out with its wings, knocking Catra down to the next level to the next catwalk. The creature flies down and lunges at her. She strikes out with the spear halves, knocking it to the floor. She goes on to the attack when the creature flips over and sends her flying into some bookshelves.

She spits and gets to her feet, attacking the creature with the spears and the creature blocks each attack with its wings. It crouches down and shields its face and body inside its wings. Catra shoves the spear halves into the wings and forces them open. She strikes the creature's face, shattering its giant beak, then thrusts one of the spears into the creature's mouth, impaling it through the back of the creature's head. As the dead creature falls over the railing the fourth creature drops in front of her. “You’re an evil-looking bastard, aren’t you?” She says a little out of breath. “Well, I’m armed with a…” She points at herself, then stares at the half of the spear remaining in her hand. “A stick,  _ hmm _ ?” She waves it. “So I’ll understand if you want to run away now.” The winged creature advances. 

Bow and Glimmer flip through pages of a book. “That’s it,” Bow cries out as he picks up his book and runs out of the room with Glimmer. They are stopped when the fourth creature lands in front of them. Catra runs along the catwalk above and leaps down striking the creature, knocking it towards some bookshelves. As Catra runs to fight the creature, the pair make their escape and join Adora at the mirror.

“Do you see the castle?” Bow asks as he sees Adora carefully examine the mirror.

“Look.” Adora points at the mirror and leans on its frame with her other hand. 

“Good. Keep focused on it,” Bow commands when he sees the mirror and opens the book. “I have to see it to put my intent on it.” Bow walks over to the lectern and places the book down.

“Your intent.” Adora puts her glove back on.

“That's all magic is, Adora. Changing things under my intent. That’s how I transitioned from a girl to a boy. But now my intent is to drag that grotesque thing here.” Bow approaches the mirror. He holds a piece of paper in his hand. As he raises his hand up the paper burns and blue light emanates from his palms. He moves his arms until the lights converge on the mirror. The light grows stronger, and it takes the shape of a multi faceted orb similar to the one inside of Dracula’s castle. Bow cups his hands around the orb and struggles to contain the light with his hands. Glimmer holds him upright when he gets pushed to the side. “It’s fighting me,” He grunts. “It’s like I’m pulling against an anchor and a water wheel all at once.”

“She moves the castle using an engine. That’s what’s fighting you,” Adora informs as a rumble comes from above them. She turns to see Catra fighting against the fourth creature. “Be careful Belmont,” She whispers to herself. 

“Shit,” Catra grumbles as the creature shoves itself into a railing and falls to the level below as its falling Adora gets ready to take her sword out. Catra finds her whip and grabs it. She flings the end of the Morning Star and strikes the creature, incinerating on contact. Adora shields her face from the aftermath as Bow continues to force the light into the mirror. 

“Do you as you’re told,” Bow yells at the mirror, grunting. Suddenly the Castle disappears and reappears in a flash of white in another part of the town, then several feet forward. Swiftly moving locations three more times before they see in the mirror that it reappears in the middle of the river. Turning with each grunt Bow lets out before disappearing one last time. Bow backs away from the mirror. “Ha! I did it!” He throws his hands up in the air in victory and Glimmer hugs him and he returns the embrace, picking her up and spinning around in a circle before putting her down. Adora runs to hold the mirror steady and turns around to look at Bow with a worried expression on her face. 

“Bow, where did you exactly land the castle?” Adora points at the mirror.

“Right on top of us!” He boasts and claps his hands gleefully before his smile fades. “Oh, yes. I landed it on the surface above an underground space that’s probably only held up by wood and dirt,” He nervously rambles and the three look up at the ceiling.

“We should go.” Glimmer puts her hand on both of their shoulders before grabbing Bow’s hand and running off with him. Adora glares back at the mirror, then runs after them.

____________

Luz enters a room with a long walkway at the end of the walkway she ascends a few steps to a platform where a multi faceted orb floats above a pedestal. “Braila,” She spits out, rounding the pedestal. “Just to keep the peace between squabbling creatures who will starve and die before the end of the year, anyway.” She takes a small step forward. “As long as it brings silence.” She raises one hand and points two fingers towards the orb. She closes her eyes and opens her palm. “To Braila, then.” The orb breaks apart with a bright orange glow and in a single blue flash the castle disappears. 

People are on the street working various jobs at Braila when suddenly a blue flash appears in the sky. A beam of blue light strikes the cobblestone streets, breaking them and destroying everything in its path. The townspeople run from their lives as Dracula’s castle appears. The doors of the castle open and the generals approach the doors. 

Lonnie and Kyle exit through a side door and head outside. A third figure walks between them. It’s a half night creature half bishop in chains. They lead the bishop to the shore of a river and let the bishop go into the water. “Bless the river, bishop. Make the water holy,” Lonnie instructs as the bishop crouches and stares at the water. As the bishop raises her eyes glow and she holds a rosary in her hand.

“In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritu sanctu,” The bishop chants as she drops the rosary into the water and a column of blue flame rises and engulfs her as she continues to chant. She melts away to a skeleton which is then absorbed by the water.

Meanwhile, an army of vampires make their way over a bridge towards Braila being led by the generals. They are met by an opposing army stationed in front of the bridge and in the city. Carts line up with cannons on the other side of the bridge. An armored soldier raises a sharp clawed hand. It dawns on the general that the bridge support is chained up. The soldier clenches their fists and the chains pull taut. The bridge crumbles, plunging the vampire army into the river. As each vampire touches the water it bursts into blue flames and disintegrates. The generals save themselves and stand on the destroyed bridge and head back towards the castle. The canon carts then shoot longboards to the other side of the bridge. Large spikes secure the boards on the shore, creating new bridges. The army stands in formation and the leader raises their sword to the sky and yells out a battle cry. The army rushes through the bridges towards Lonnie and Kyle. “Move,” Lonnie commands and grabs Kyle’s arm.

“What?” He tries to pull away.

“You’re coming with me.” She pulls him back, closer to her.

“Why?” He forces his arm out her grip.

“Because you’ve made your choice, Kyle. You can’t go back to the castle now,” Lonnie enlightened Kyle and his eyes became glossy. “You betrayed the old woman.”

“I… I-,” He sighed.

“For fuck’s sake,” She grumbled. “You’re still the little baby who plays with woodland animal corpses. Did they take them away?” She ruthlessly mocked and flipped her hair. “Rogelio is still the ingredient boy getting beaten in the streets. And Dracula is destroying the world in a tantrum because they murdered her pet! You are all nothing but children!” She walked towards Kyle, who retreated with each additional step, then stopped. She pointed towards the other side of the bridge. “Now get across the bridge.” 

She strokes his hair and softens her face. “You’re mine now, forgemaster. You have nothing left but me.” She shoves him towards the bridge and continues to shove him when he goes too slow. Kyle stops, turns, and looks back at Lonnie and the castle behind her. He turns around and begins running. Lonnie walks calmly behind him as her army advances on the castle. 

A leader approaches the massive front door and assesses it. He motions soldiers to come forward with a giant battering ram. Inside the castle, Rogelio, alongside some generals and minions gathered around the main hall. Upon hearing the sound of the battering ram, they look towards the door. Rogelio frowns, as do the generals as the ramming continues. The army bursts through and begins an attack. Minions and generals come forward and fight back, slashing and beheading soldiers as they advance. Soon the main hall becomes a bloody battleground. Rogelio rushes a soldier, stabbing them in their torso. As they disintegrate, he turns and runs up the staircase towards Dracula’s study. As he enters he finds Dracula staring into the fireplace. “Dracula?” He says breathlessly.

“Did we meet resistance at Braila?” Luz looks over her shoulder.

“We are betrayed at Braila. I don’t recognize their colors, but the castle is invaded by vampire soldiers.” Rogelio rushes out as he continues to look behind himself and then back at Luz.

“What colors do they wear?”

“Black, with white trim,” Rogelio replies and Luz unexpectedly stands up.

“Those are the colors of Styria. Lonnie has made her move.” Luz walks over towards Rogelio.

The castle rumbles. “What was that?” Rogelio looks up and around the room.

“I’m… not sure.” Luz looks at Rogelio and waits for him to meet her gaze. “Do we have anyone left loyal to us?”

“There is a pitched battle in the main hall. I gathered about a dozen more on my way up here. They’re outside.” Rogelio uses his thumb to point behind himself.

“Then we go downstairs. Nobody takes my castle from me,” Luz utters.

In the engine room of the castle, streams of blue light spread through the gears. The streams grow and spread across the outside of the castle. The orb spins above its pedestal and the gears are engulfed in blue flames. Dracula, Issac, and six generals make their way to a railing in the main hall to observe the carnage. “Wait,” Dracula commands and holds up her hand as she looks to the side and sees blue streams of light enveloping pillars and walls. “Magic,” She growls as she feels the castle change location.

Lonnie and Kyle are caught off guard when they see the castle move several feet across the ground, then it disappears and reappears in three different locations. Then reappears in the middle of the river, creating waves that flood the town. Lonnie grabs Kyle and flies up a wall to escape the water as it consumes others. Water pours into the main hall and drowns all the warriors. Dracula and her generals escape by leaping to higher levels. Meanwhile, Braila is destroyed by the massive flood. Lonnie and Kyle leap away as a tower from the castle comes towards them. The castle then settles and the blue light continues to crackle around it. Then vanishes again. The water recedes from the town back into the river, quickly filling it back in, creating a cyclone of strong winds. It sucks people and debris into the cyclone, then drops them into the river when the wind dies down. As Lonnie and Kyle stand from their crouched positions, they look around and see the damage. “What the fuck just happened,” Lonnie whispered, shock clear on her face as she turns to look at Kyle, who shrugs back with same expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bow is trans in this story and he calls out Adora on her shit. Just like Glimmer calls Catra on her shit. How are we feeling about the slowburn? Good I hope.


	10. Not Your Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer meet with Catra at the bottom of the staircase where they find a dead giant. “The staircase is a wreck,” Catra informs them and walks over to her sword that was discarded earlier. “We aren’t getting out of here without ropes. Start looking,” Catra picks up her sword and looks up towards the red sky and giant hole. “Well, fuck. This is going to be hard,” She huffs out as Bow closes his eyes and gestures with his hands. A mist flows around him as he directs it to the floor beneath them, creating a pedestal of ice.

“We don’t need ropes.” Bow makes a symbol with his hands, “Here we go.” The pedestal rises from the floor carrying them upward, they slowly rise past each level of the Belmont castle. As they rise Catra looks sadly at the ruined books and painting from her family legacy. As they make it to the opening they are bathed in the red light from the moon. They step off the pedestal of ice onto the ground. Bow turns back around and gestures with his arms, the pedestal shoots out to the sky and crashes into the nearby forest. “What? I couldn’t just leave it there to melt and ruin all the beautiful books,” He shrugs as Catra looks at him. 

“It seems damp enough out here as it is,” Adora groans lifting up her boot.

“Oh! But look!” Glimmer points at Dracula’s castle.

“You guys did it,” Catra gives Bow and Glimmer a small smile.

“Yeah, but it's… another thing seeing it up close is something else entirely,” Bow replies in awe before turning to Catra with a triumphant smirk. “I’m pretty good, aren’t I?”

“You’re the best,” Glimmer beams at him.

“Adora. Are you ready for this?” Catra turns to Adora and finds her glaring at the castle.

“No.” Adora places her hand on her sword. “But let’s put an end to this anyway,” She continues as she walks towards the castle, followed by the trio.

Inside, Dracula’s generals fight with what is left of Lonnie’s soldiers. They halt, their eyes turn to the group standing at the front doors. Catra takes out the Morningstar, “I terrify them, B-”

“You? Terrifying?” Adora interrupts her.

“Now’s not the time.” Catra sends her a weird look before continuing her orders, “Bow and Glimmer disorient them. Adora goes over the top and we support her.”

“Yes,” Bow and Glimmer reply in unison as they conjure up a fireball and Adora unsheathes her sword.

“Begin,” Adora grumbles, and the rest of the group runs towards the vampires as she slowly walks over. As the other side rushes towards them Catra impales a vampire with her whip causing it to explode, taking down several others. Catra lashes out again and again with her whip. One vampire dodges her attack, causing the vampire next to him to get beheaded and explodes. Bow and Glimmer close their eyes and concentrate on the small fireballs in their hands, opening their eyes and sending the fireballs towards the vampires creating a wall of fire. Adora rushes over the firewall and emerges with the body of a wolf. She runs over to a vampire soldier, pounces on them and tears off their throat. She then flings the soldier's body against the wall, creating a huge blood splat. She turns around and growls at the soldier who threatened her with a spear. Her eyes glow red as she calls her sword severing the soldier's arm. She catches the sword in her mouth and throws it back towards the soldier impaling their throat. Adora transforms out of her wolf body back to her vampire form and continues fighting, using her sword to assist her. Bow and Glimmer close their eyes and a cloud forms at their feet before splitting into ice stakes, they dismiss the firewall and the vampires advance towards them. They throw the ice stakes at them, impaling several of them. A general gets through and attacks Glimmer with two blades. She continues to throw ice stakes at him, but he throws them aside with his blades. She uses one stake on the floor and uses it to grow into an ice wall, pushing the general further away from her. He jumps onto the wall and makes his way towards her. She uses her powers and lifts the ice wall upwards, slicing the general in half.

Catra fights a vampire wielding a long spear. She has the Morningstar in one hand and a sword in the other. She blocks strikes with the sword and lashes out with the whip, managing to wrap the vampire in the whip. She yanks at the two ends of the whip and shoves the end of the Morningstar into the vampire’s mouth, kicking them away from her into a group of other vampires as it explodes. Adora stands in the middle, looking at the discarded vampire bodies as a mist forms around her. A vampire materializes out of this smoke and swoops down to attack her. Adora uses her speed and reappears behind the vampire using her sword and takes them out. Just as Adora finishes another vampire flies down to attack her, quickly she uses her sword to block their attack before another uses this advantage to strike her in the face, knocking her and her sword to the ground. The mist from before starts taking the shape of a vampire, but before it could finish its transformation, Glimmer in cases it in ice and shatters it. The four of them join forces, Bow creates a column of ice to help Catra elevate herself to the level of two vampires. Catra flings her whip and attaches it to the ankles of one vampire while the other dodged, immobilizing them as Adora flies up and slashes the other vampire. The other vampire uses the whip to swing down to the floor. Bow meets the vampire and places his hand on the vampire’s forehead, burning them to a crisp. Catra gathers up her whip and they look up to the top of the staircase as they hear night creatures coming.

On a spiral staircase, Rogelio fights off vampire army soldiers using his spiked strap and a knife as Dracula moves up the staircase. Rogelio fights with a soldier going up the stairs. He wraps his strap around the vampire’s sword. He yanks it out of his hands and takes it into his own to slaughter the soldier. Rogelio looks at the opening in front of him and sees Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer in the main hall. Adora sees Rogelio and flings her sword at him. Rogelio quickly picks up the body in front of him and uses it as a shield, as the sword penetrates the soldier’s body it incinerates. Rogelio then discards the body and runs up the rest of the stairs to find Dracula ripping a soldier’s heart out of their chest, crushing it in her hands. “Your daughter is here,” Rogelio speaks out.

“Adora has entered the castle?” Luz throws the soldier's body on the floor.

“She’s accompanied by two others, who reek of magic. And a hunter,” He informs as Luz looks at her blood covered hand before turning to face him. “To your study.” Rogelio follows Luz to her study, where he takes a defensive stand. “Behind me, Dracula,” He commands as he takes out his spiked strap and knife. “They will not reach you while I live.”

“You would surrender your mortal life to preserve my immortal one?” Luz asked as she slowly turned around to face him.

“To save your genius, your knowledge, and your will? Without a question.” Rogelio brings his knife closer to himself. “I may be just a forgemaster, but you have the wisdom of ages,” He continued as he gave her a quick glance over his shoulder.

“You are the greatest of your people, Rogelio. You have a soul, I think.” Luz lifted her hand, motioning for her mirror as it quietly gathered. “Perhaps that is more valuable to the world to come than a dusty collection of books and apparatus. Or perhaps you deserve a better fate than to die instead of me.”

“I choose my death,” Rogelio spat out. “As I chose my life.”

“Then I regret only that I have taken a choice for you.” Luz puts her hand on Rogelio's shoulder. His eyes widen at the implication of what she just said. Before he knew it he was thrown through her magic mirror and into a desert landscape. Rogelio lands on the desert and looks up at Luz.

“No! Dracula!” He called out as he rapidly got up to his feet and ran towards her. “No!” He screamed one last time before the mirror disappeared. He fell to his knees and clenched handfuls of the hot sand, hanging his head. 

Luz shatters the mirror and turns around to find Adora standing in front of the door with her sword touching the floor, staring at each other.

“Mother,” Adora speaks out after a moment.

“Daughter.”

“Your war is over.” Adora narrows her eyes.

“Because you say so?” Luz’s eyes turn red, tilting her head menacingly.

“It ends…” Adora lifts her sword an inch off the ground. “In the name of my Mother, Mara.”

“It  _ endures _ in the name of your mother,” Luz spat out.

“I’ve already told you before, I won’t let you do it,” Adora hisses then closes her eyes. “I grieve with you…” She pauses and takes a deep breath. “But I won’t let you commit genocide.”

“You couldn’t stop me before,” Luz triumphantly replies.

“I was alone before,” Adora says as Bow, Glimmer, and Catra appear behind her. Bow and Glimmer raise their hands, Catra rattles her whip. Luz glares at them as Adora smirks. She raises her sword and lunges towards Luz, pushing her all the way towards the far wall. Luz easily blocks Adora’s sword with one finger as Adora shoves with all her might. Luz takes a few steps forward, pushing Adora back, and flicks the sword out of her hand. Adora slashes at her, but Luz easily knocks her sword away and backhands her across the face. Adora crashes into the fireplace. Catra runs forward to help Adora, but is leaped off the floor and rammed into the hallway. Catra spits out blood on the floor as Bow shoots fire out of his hands at Luz, who blocks the attack with her cape.

“Speaker magician!” Luz hisses angrily as she whirls around and extinguishes the flame. Bow manifests an ice stake, Luz shatters it and throws him into the hallway, landing hard on the floor.

“Bow!” Catra gets to her feet and attacks Luz, punching her in the face even though they make no impact.

“You must be the Belmont,” Luz says as Catra uppercuts her in the stomach, she returns the gesture and grabs her by the throat. “The end of your line.” Luz moves to strike and is interrupted by Adora’s sword in her arm and Glimmer in front of her, directing a blast of fire at her face. Luz drops Catra and fights back, throwing Glimmer next to Bow then throwing Adora towards a wall. Catra pulls out the end of the spear from earlier and thrusts it at Luz, impaling her in her ribcage. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer get to their feet. Bow rips off part of his sleeve to examine a gated wound on his shoulder, healing it with his firepower. Catra continues to strike Luz as she dodges them repeatedly. Before Glimmer can manifest ice shards to throw at Luz, she pulls Catra in and launches her towards Glimmer, knocking them both to the floor. Adora flies across the room, pinning Luz on a wall. Luz raises both fists and brings them down forcefully on Adora’s back. The force is significant enough to crack the stone beneath them. Adora breaks free and strikes at the sides of Luz’s throat. Luz stumbles back then backhands Adora, launching her across the hall. Bow manifests ice shards around Luz’s feet pinning her to the floor. Catra lashes out her whip hitting Luz with the tip striking her. An explosion occurs and all of them shield their eyes. As the black smoke clears, they see Luz is still alive.

“The Morningstar Whip. Well played, Belmont,” Luz says as she rises to her feet. “But I am no ordinary vampire to be killed by your human magics. I am Luz Dracula Tepes, and I’ve had enough!” Luz flings her cape open and releases a ball of fire the size of the entire hall that rolls towards Catra. Bow jumps in front of Catra and holds out both of his arms. The ball slows, but it doesn’t stop, the force pushing Bow backwards. Catra braces Bow with her back to keep him in place, with Glimmer bracing the both of them. Adora appears right in front of Bow, she holds out her arm and her sword flies into her hand. She lunges towards the ball, stopping its forward momentum. Bow and Adora push back with all of their strength and the ball moves in the other direction with Adora running with the ball, pushing it towards Luz who stops it with her hands. Adora and Luz both push against the ball then Adora thrusts her sword into the ball causing it to explode, creating shock-waves throughout the castle and Adora’s sword falling to the floor. It knocks Luz off her feet into a circular library, Adora levitating in front of her. They fly at each other and fight in mid-air.

Catra picks up Adora’s sword and surveys the damage before heading down the hall, followed closely behind by Bow and Glimmer. They run when they hear loud thuds.

“Next floor up! I hear them!” Bow shouts.

As they continue to fight, shards of glass fly around the room. Luz strikes Adora’s face, sending her to a bookshelf. She throws another strike at her and Adora dodges it. Luz lunges at her and Adora uppercuts her in the ribs before she counters with a stiff left hand, it lands on her face. Luz tries to strike Adora with her right hand, but Adora teleports behind her and kicks her head before teleporting again and kneeing her in the stomach. Luz punches her in the stomach, sending Adora towards a bookshelf. She lunges quickly at her again, striking her face again. Adora throws Luz towards the railing and throws fast punches at her body. Luz grabs Adora’s hand and flings her through the ceiling, flying up after her. Adora lies on the floor, dazed she looks around the floor and grabs a wooden stake.

“You mean to stake me?” Luz laughs.

“You want me to,” Adora replies, a bit strained.

“What?”

“You didn’t kill me before and you will not kill me now.” Adora turns over to face Luz, “You want this to end as much as I do,” She spits out.

“Do I?!” Luz tries to kick Adora, who dodges it and gets up off the floor.

“You died when my mother died. You know you did. This has been nothing but history’s longest suicide note,” Adora retorts and lunges towards Luz with the stake. Luz manages to swat it out of her hand, but Adora is quick. She grabs it and impales her just below the heart.

“Not quite close enough.” Luz shoves Adora across the room into a wall and removes the stake, tossing it aside. Adora runs towards Luz, who throws her out through another wall, moving the fight to the hall. They strike and throw each other through many rooms, causing more destruction as they go. Adora’s body turns into a red flash of light as she beats Luz with each fly-by. Luz holds her hand out and blocks Adora mid-flight, shoving her head to the floor repeatedly. She holds Adora out in front of her and with a vicious punch launches her through the floor. Adora struggles to her feet, Luz approaches her, baring her fangs and growling. As soon as Adora gets to her feet Luz strikes her to the ground again, with each punch knocking Adora into another room. Adora attempts at saying something before Luz’s next punch throws her into a bedroom. She holds onto a bed frame as Luz enters, she gasps and her eyes widen. Adora looks up at Luz, who is standing there with a clenched fist in front of her chest.

“It’s your home,” Luz says as she looks at the small bed, desk, and toys. Adora gets up to her feet and stares at the round window, looking at the starry night. Tears form in Adora’s eyes, and Luz’s eyes no longer glow red. Luz bows her head and raises her arms to her chest.

“My daughter. I’m— I… I’m killing my daughter,” Luz walks over to a portrait of herself with Mara and a baby Adora. “Mara. I’m killing our daughter. We painted this room. We… made these toys. It’s our daughter, Mara.” Luz drops to her knees.

Adora breaks off one of the bedposts, creating a pointed stake. She heads over to Luz as she’s rising to her feet. Luz weeps.

“Your greatest gift to me… and I’m killing her.” Luz lifts her head out of her hands and looks at Adora. “I must already be dead.”

Adora’s eyes well up with tears as they stand there facing each other. Adora slowly steps closer and impales Luz in the heart. Blood trickles from Luz’s mouth and eyes, bending over at the waist.

“Daughter,” She whispers.

“Mother,” Adora replies with a shaky breath before shoving the stake in deeper. More blood drips into the pool on the floor. Adora shoves the stake one last time, piercing through Luz’s spines. A mirror shatters as Luz throws her head back, her body melts. As her body disintegrates her arms raise up and reach towards Adora, she recoils. Catra, Bow, and Glimmer enter the room and Catra uses Adora’s sword to decapitate Luz. Luz’s body collapses to the floor.

“Adora. Step back. Let me finish this,” Bow softly says with a small frown as he lifts his hand up. Adora obliges and moves back several feet. Bow uses his powers to set Luz’s corpse on fire. The four of them stand there and watch it burn. Demonic faces appear in the black smoke, they shield their eyes as the smoke smashes through the round window. The black smoke envelopes the castle and dissipates. As the smoke clears out, it leaves behind Luz’s ring.

“I-Is that it?” Bow says as he gets up, holding his hurt shoulder with Glimmer at his side.

“Adora?” Catra un-shields her eyes. “Did we… do it?”

“We did,” Adora replies as she blankly looks at the ring on the floor. “I…” She says as her voice waivers, “Killed my mother.”

“You ended a war on humankind.” Catra walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

Adora looks up to Catra, her eyes threatening to release the tears.“You don’t und-”

“Catra’s right,” Glimmer interrupts Adora. “You’ve saved countless lives.” She takes a step forward, “But it’s all right to mourn the woman, too.”

Adora sighs and hangs her head for a moment before looking back at them, “She died a long time ago.” She turns to face the portrait of her parents on the wall, the same one Luz looked at before she killed her.

“Come on, Blondy. Let’s get out of here.” Catra taps her shoulder and gently nudges her forward. They make their way down to the main hall, they pass by many dead vampires. At the main hall they stop in the middle and look around, Adora walks forward towards the doors, but stops midway. Glimmer and Catra look at Bow’s shoulder. Catra notices Adora’s hands shake at her sides from the corner of her eye. Bow must have noticed also and took a step forward before Catra put a hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked at her with a sad smile.

“No, I got this. You stay here and teach Glimmer how to heal you in your speaker ways,” Catra spoke, her voice above a whisper, but quiet enough that you couldn’t hear her unless you stood in front of her. Bow and Glimmer gave her a small nod in response. She turned around and walked towards Adora, seemingly in a trance. She placed her hand on her shoulder before gently sliding it down and holding Adora’s hand as she did Adora turned to look at her. Catra gave her a small smile. They stood there until Bow hugged Adora and Glimmer pulled Catra in and turned it into a group hug. They all head out of the castle and see the sun rising in the distance. Catra not letting go of Adora’s hand.

__________

Adora walks up the steps of the castle, still above the ruins of Belmont castle. She stops before entering and walking through each room, surveying the destruction. She looks at the destruction in the engine room, where the gears look partially melted. She turns around and heads into a room lined with bookshelves. She walks over to a table and resets a rack of fallen test tubes. She moves on, kicking aside the bones of a skeleton on the floor. She goes into the circular library and looks through a book. She places the book back and looks at the giant hole in the ground, the aftermath of her battle with her mother. “We really messed up the old house, didn’t we?” Adora says out loud as she walks towards another bookshelf.

Bow stands in the middle of the laboratory with Glimmer, the room is littered with broken beakers and test tubes. “This reminds me of the engines and things we saw under Gresit,” Bow tells Catra as he looks over his shoulder at her.

“Adora must have learned it all at Dracula’s knee,” Catra replies as she stands at the side of him. “It’s incredible really,” She breathes out as she leaves the laboratory.

“It’s the true science,” Glimmer chimes in with a smile.

“My people have heard the stories, but they didn’t quite hold on to the truth of them,” Bow informed them as they continued to walk through the hall.

“There’s a lot less damage than I thought.” Catra motions to many books littered on the ground. “Apart from the mess in that little room she showed us.”

“Yes, the engine room that moves the castle.” Bow glanced over at Catra. “I can’t imagine how that worked.”

“Well, it doesn’t work anymore. You melted it,” Glimmer teased.

“I did no such thing.” Bow lifted his hand up, then placed it on his chin, “It must have strained against the spell.” 

A pair of pigeons flew over their head and out the door. Glimmer smiles as she watches them fly by, then her smile fades. “What do you think she’s going to do now?”

“I had a plan, you know,” Adora speaks out as she descends the stairs. “I was going to return to Gresit, return to my vault, go back to sleep.”

“But?” Catra asked with a hand on her hip.

“If the castle remains here…” Adora pauses and takes a deep breath. “All of her work is inside it. Her libraries, her materials, her knowledge. What happens to all that if the structure is abandoned? I can’t just leave it here unattended.” She stops in front of them. “It is nothing, but a grave to be robbed.” Adora averts her eyes from them with a frown and sighs, “Let it be my grave.”

“No,” Catra growls as she looks at her.

“No?” Adora asks.

“No,” Catra repeats. “We can’t move this thing. Bow broke it.” Catra points a finger at Bow.

“I did not,” Bow retorts.

“You kind of did.” Adora looks at him.

Bow scoffs and crosses his arms, “I do not break things.”

“So, we agreed he broke it,” Glimmer speaks out.

“Oh, yes.” Adora nods.

“So it's staying right here, forever.” Catra takes a deep breath. “Right on top of the Belmont Hold. Which is now also open to the world.” Catra moves towards the side of Adora and motions to the upper levels, “Up here, Dracula’s collected knowledge.” She turns back around and points out the door. “Down there, the collected knowledge of your mother’s people,” Catra continues and looks at Adora. “Above and below. Both halves of you, Adora.”

“I’m listening,” Adora places a hand on her chin.

Catra walks to her side and rests her arm on her shoulder, “Behold, you sulky, vampire ba-”

“I’m half-vampire,” Adora looks at her.

“Like I said. Behold, you sulky, half-vampire bastard. I bequeath you the Belmont Hold.” Catra bows in front of Adora. “It is now a part of your home, not your grave.”

“But, Bel-” Adora was about to challenge when Catra lifted her hand up.

“I wasn’t finished. We find someone to take care of it. You must know someone who knows the importance of this,” Catra says as she waves her hand around the place.

“You’re giving me your home?” Adora asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, it's yours now.” Catra crosses her arms and smiles at her. “My childhood home and your childhood home. We should make something out of it. Something better than a pile of ruins and a symbol of terror.”

Adora closes her eyes and smiles. Bow places his hand on Adora’s shoulder, smiling at her. Glimmer pushes Catra and grabs them into a group hug.

“You seriously have to stop that, Sparkles,” Catra growls from inside the group hug.

“I do not understand what you are talking about,” Glimmer teases with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter deviates heavily from the plot. I changed the rating from unspecified to M because of the amount of violence and what I plan on doing next.


	11. Do You Want a Taste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'm still fleshing out the details for the future chapters. All mistakes are mine.

“The speakers will have one hell of a story to remember,” Adora said as she walked with Catra in a peaceful forest near the castle.

“They could go back to their old lives,” Catra replied. She kept walking as Adora stopped.

“I don’t know,” Adora spoke, stopping Catra and causing her to turn around. “Since I’ve met you. You’ve woken me up from my slumber and we stopped my mother.”

“Go on.” Catra turned around and kept walking.

“Some of my mother’s army landed at Braila. Do you really think the night hordes are going to stop?” Adora followed Catra.

“Well, no. But-”

“Bow told me about the corrupt church. We may not know what else is happening out there. What then, Belmont?” Adora interrupted Catra.

“Well, what then?” Catra shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

“Then we are not finished. Are we, Belmont?” Adora gave her a small smile. “I also don’t think Bow and Glimmer are ready to stop.”

“Stop what, for Prime’s sake?” Catra groaned.

“All the good we are doing,” Adora retorted. “It has been good for you also, Belmont.”

“Okay,” Catra breathed as she stopped in front of a cliff. “How on Earth did you come to that decision?”

“When we first met, you reeked of foul smells, blood, and stale beer. In the short time we’ve spent taking down my mother, I must admit you’ve grown.” Adora turned to face her, a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Today might have been the first time I felt like I wasn’t walking to a toddler. You’re better than you were when I met you. Do you know why I think that is, Belmont?”

“No,” Catra sighed and shrugged.

Adora let go of her shoulder, “It’s because you’re doing what you were born for. This human nightmare scenario has seemed to make you complete. You must see it through…” Adora paused as she considered her next words. “With me?”

“What now?” Catra raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

“With the rest of us. You could be our sidekick. Well, truth be told, Belmont you’re more of a mascot. If you had not talked a little more I’m more than certain that humans would consider you a deformed pet bear, they might throw you free food,” Adora chuckled, crossing her arms and a hand on her chin.

“Adora?” Catra asked as she sat on the floor.

“Yes, Belmont?” Adora joined her on the floor.

“You’re asking me to roam the countryside and get into horrible trouble because you think it’s good for me.”

“Listen to what I’m really saying, Belmont.” Adora placed a hand on her shoulder again. “I’m saying we should go as a group and we should have what you humans call adventures.”

“This is the closest thing I’ve had to a life since…” Catra paused and scoffed. “I don’t know when,” Catra said, tilting her head to the side to look at the dhampir next to her. “You guys might be the closest things I’ve had to friends.”

Adora held out her hand, “So, Belmont. Will you join me?”.

Catra smiles slightly, closing her eyes and exhaling, taking her hand when she opened her eyes. “I wouldn’t know where else to go. Or who else to go with.”

“Good.” Adora let go and bumped her shoulder with her own.

“So, where to first?” Catra turned to face her.

“After we find my old tutor. We shall go to Braila,” Adora replied in a low tone before softening as she stared at the sunset. “But let’s stay here just a little longer.”

____________

Rogelio kneels down a desert oasis, cupping his hands. He brings them up to his face and drinks. When he is done, he looks at his hands and then throws off the red scarf on his head to the ground. He turns and sees five men approaching on horseback.

“Keep moving. I’m not in the mood,” He mumbles to himself as they continue to approach.

“Oh, what do we have here?” A man says once the horse came to a stop. When Rogelio turns back to the water the man continues, “Ah, it’s thirsty, whatever it is. Don’t drink the entire pool.”

“There is enough water for all,” Rogelio retorts.

“Oh, I don’t care about ‘all’.” The man’s horse steps closer to Rogelio. “I only care about us.”

“There will be plenty for you after I’m gone.” Rogelio slowly dries off his hands on his lap.

“Perhaps we want it all,” The man replies in a low tone as he and his partners circle around Rogelio.

“Yes, you probably do.” Rogelio stands up and faces them, “Your kind always does.”

“I think the desert has left us a little gift, don’t you?” The man asks his companions before he unsheathes a sword. “Put a rope around it, drag it behind us. Perhaps we can sell it in the next town. Unless we get hungry between now and then, I suppose.”

“Is that really the best you have?” Rogelio asks as he glares at them. “Your best response to finding a lone stranger drinking at an oasis? To call him ‘it’ and immediately draw plans to sell him or eat him.”

The man chuckles, “You don’t matter. You don’t deserve my best. You’re just some drifting clump of shit I discovered on the road, and I’ll do with you as I wish. Only I and my friends here matter. You’re simply meat.”

“I’m not human?” Rogelio lowers his head.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re human, sir philosopher of the water hole,” The man sarcastically responds before he sniffs. “I simply don’t care.”

“Me neither.” Rogelio smirks, taking out his blade from his coat and leaps forward, jumping on the leader's horse and swiftly stabs him in the heart. As the man's horse rears up, he leaps on the second man’s horse, knocking the rider on the floor. He straddles him and gauges out his eyes with his thumbs, finishing him by stabbing him in the neck. A third man unsheathed a curved blade in front of Rogelio. He lashes out his spiked strap, wraps it around the man’s head and pulls it back, leaving the face a bloodied pulp. The horse walks off with the corpse on its back, Rogelio retrieves his blade from the second corpse’s neck and faces the last two men who have dismounted their horses. The fourth man comes charging at Rogelio, wielding a machete. Rogelio dodges all of his strikes and kicks him to the ground. As the fifth man approaches from behind, he lashes out his strap wrapping it around the man’s wrist tearing the flesh from it. The fourth man gets up and continues the fight. Rogelio blocks his attacks with his small blade against his larger one. Once he has an opening he slashes his ribs, then the man’s neck until he is on his knees. He turns around and walks over to the man lying on the ground who’s suffering with his shredded arm. Rogelio kneels next to him and plunges his blade into the man’s chest. The last man came staggering towards Rogelio as he approached he fell to his knees then flat on his face.

\-- -- -- --

Under a dark starry night, Rogelio sits in front of a fire. He is surrounded by four horses, one dead on the ground as he tears a piece of meat and chews on it while more horse meat cooks on the open flame. He looks over at the four corpses lying in the sand, leaning his head back on the oasis tree before he gets up to his feet and walks over to the corpse of the leader.

“I simply don’t have time to deal with shit like you every time I want to sit and take a drink,” he spat out. “And, I am a Forgemaster. So I don’t need to.” He looks at his blade then back at the corpses, “I could have an army of my own….” He paused and took a deep breath, “I might like an army.” He kneeled and closed his eyes, the blade in his hand lit up in a flaming red glow. He raised his blade in the air, then plunged it in the leader's stab wound, the man screaming and his eyes flying open as his body became engulfed in red flames. The power of Rogelio’s blade transforms the human corpse into a night creature. Rogelio stands up when the transformation finishes and walks over to the other corpses, one by one he transforms them into night creatures.

\-- -- -- --

In the morning Rogelio orders the night creatures to mount the horses, except for the leader. Instead, he ties him and attaches him to his own horse, leaving the leader to stagger along the way.

“Shall we find some more people to add our merry band?” Rogelio sarcastically asks the night creature. The night creature staggers and stares at Rogelio, causing him to laugh before he returns his attention to the front. The small convoy makes its way across the desert.

\------------

Kyle sits outside of a cracked building, scraping the ground with a stick. Lonnie cracking open the door, carefully peeking outside to avoid the sun, “Is the sun down yet?”

“Not quite,” Kyle mumbles.

Lonnie grabs a nearby cloak and puts it on before she takes a step outside. “Oh, for Prime’s sake,” She murmurs. “Where are the townspeople?”

“They are not coming close to us.” Kyle stops scraping the ground and tilts his head away from Lonnie, “They spent the day recovering things from the ruins. They started returning to the furthest houses a little while ago.”

“Do they know we are here?” Lonnie walked forward.

Kyle sighed and hung his head, “Certainly.”

Lonnie brought a hand up to her chin, “So they’re barricading their homes and sharpening their stakes,” She continued, then walked away. “Can’t say I don’t blame them.”

Kyle idly tapped the ground with his stick as Lonnie leaned on a pillar, looking over at him. “You won’t stake me to death with that, Kyle.”

Kyle raised the stick and chuckled, “I wasn’t even going to try. I was thinking of making it a drill to start a fire. It’s going to be a chilly night.” He returned to scrape the ground with the stick.

“We won’t be staying.”

“Well, the fire was for me, not you. I assume you don’t really feel the cold.” Kyle stopped and tapped the ground again.

Lonnie laughed and slid down the pillar to the floor, staying in the shadows as she waited for the sun to set. The sun sinks down behind one building of the town. As soon as it engulfed the town in the night Lonnie sheds the cloak and stands up.

“Where will you go?” Kyle asks when he notices Lonnie.

“I think I will return to Styria. What else is there?” Lonnie closes her eyes and turns her back to him. “Most of my forces were here and now they are gone.”

“What was that?” Kyle asked as he rested his face on his hand. “The way the castle moved and then vanished. I’ve been thinking about it all day. I-I still don’t understand.”

Lonnie exhaled sharply and turned around, walking towards him. “What is there to understand? A spell captured the castle. The engines of the castle attempted to fight the capture, and so it thrashed around like a rat in a cage, and lost.”

Kyle’s face fell as he slumped backwards with his back now leaning on the wall, “Do you think Dracula still lives?”

“No. We have viewed the castle with mirrors.”

“But you can’t be sure,” Kyle retorted.

“I can.” Lonnie smirked and tilted her head, “Dracula is dead, Kyle.” He hangs his head as she speaks. “Does that trouble you?”

“Of course it does,” He growled.

“Poor Kyle,” She cooed. “Stand up for me.” She reaches out her hand to encourage him. He stands and Lonnie places one hand on his shoulder, “Kyle. You look like shit.”

Kyle brings a hand to his forehead and laughs, “I know.”

“Don’t worry,” She says, stepping aside. “We’ll look after you.”

Two of Lonnie's soldiers sneak up behind Kyle, one of them clips a collar and chain around his neck. Once they were secure, they grabbed onto him.

“Lonnie, what are you doing?” Kyle asked as he struggled to get out of their grip.

“I must return to Styria,” She informed as more soldiers surrounded her. “With my forces decimated, the humans of this region weakened, and a void in the power structure of the vampire world. I intend to take advantage of that. But I need my strength returned. I need a horde as Dracula had. And you are a Forgemaster.” She places a finger on his forehead, “You will create the horde for me.”

“Go to hell,” Kyle scowls as he struggles.

Lonnie laughs and backhands him, sending him to the ground. Kyle gets to his knees as Lonnie walks over to him and pushes him back down with her foot. “Get up,” She commands while Kyle grunts and pants. When he doesn’t the soldiers yank on the chain, forcing him to his feet. Lonnie strikes at him again as the soldiers release their hold on him. Kyle stumbles forward and turns around when he gets good footing, taking the chance to take a quick glance and run for it. Lonnie steps on the chain, taking him down. She laughed and cracked her knuckles, pulling him close and holding Kyle by the throat, slowly bringing him up to his feet, “Mm, you are my pet now. My pet forgemaster.” She punches him, knocking him into two soldiers who throw him back to Lonnie. She drops him onto the ground, blood splattering as she repeatedly punches him in the face. “Good pet. Hmm,” She laughs as she subsides her punches. She licks the blood off her fingers as she turns to face the soldiers behind her. “To Styria,” She commands them. She mounts a white horse and her soldiers tie Kyle to Lonnie’s horse, dragging him along as they walk through the city. Petrified townsfolk close their windows and hide in their homes as Lonnie’s army passes by, making their way out of Braila.

\------------

Outside of the castle, Catra loads supplies onto the back of the wagon that is harnessed to two horses. Adora is nearby with Bow, taking one of his hands.

“Take care of the house, my friend.” Adora looks at Bow with a small smile.

“You, too,” Bow replies and looks at Catra as she is mounting another bag inside of the wagon. “Stop badly flirting with that idiot and don’t get into too much trouble.”

“For your information I don’t badly flirt,” Adora scoffs and looks back at Catra who dropped two bags on the floor. “Never,” She chuckled.

“Well, maybe just get into enough trouble,” Bow teased. “Just enough.”

They both walk to the wagon, Catra mounting it and Adora smiling at Bow before she jumps in. Catra leans forward and gives Bow a small wave. Bow smiles and flips her off with her middle finger. 

“Fuck you,” Catra chuckles as she adjusts herself on the wagon again. “Come on, boy,” She commands the horses to move. When they get a few feet away, Catra extends her hand out again to wave at Bow. Bow watches them leave and heads back into the castle.

\-- -- -- --

Catra and Adora sat quietly as they passed through the woods. Adora scoots over closer to Catra, “Tepes and Belmont. Who would have thought? It has a nice ring to it.”

“It’s not bad,” Catra mumbled, leaning back with her eyes closed.

“Tepes and Belmont. For when the speakers ask,” Adora paused. “For their legend.”

“Wait, I don’t get first billing?” Catra opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Adora.

“Of course not, Belmont,” Adora shot back as she gave Catra the reins to the horses. “You are the one driving the horses.”

Catra snickers as she grips the reins, “Isn't this what I've got to look forward to in life?”

“Who said I was going to spend a life with you?” Adora smirked as she teased.

“I-I that’s not what I meant.” Catra returned her gaze to the road in front of them, trying to hide the blush creeping behind her neck. Adora lets out a small breath and relaxes back into the wagon, followed by Catra, who shook her head as they looked upwards to the dappled sunlight through the trees. Adora’s face saddened as she thought of how the sun felt when her mother had met Dracula. Did it feel as good? When she first arrived at her door? Did she make the right decision in letting Bow and Glimmer guard her childhood home while she went on a mission to find her old tutor in hopes of them guarding the house as they fix the mess Dracula made? Adora leans back more, covering her face as she silently weeps, hoping that it seemed she was covering her face from the sunlight and that she was silent enough to have this grieving moment alone.

\------------

The sun beams down in between the trees as a squirrel climbs up a tree trunk. Bow quietly passes a grazing deer who raises its head when it notices him. The deer calmly walks away between two trees as Bow continues to make his way towards the stream of water where he spots a fish swimming side to side. He slowly puts down two baskets and pulls out his bow from his quiver and mounts one of his arrows, aiming it at the fish. He lets the arrow go, killing the fish upon impact. Bow reaches over and grabs the arrow that contains the fish and drops the fish in a basket. He stands up and places his bow and arrow back inside of his quiver and bends down to grab the baskets. He walks back towards the castle, stopping when he finds edible berries and places them into the basket. He heads to the side and pulls out a head of garlic. Four birds suddenly fly out of a nearby bush. Bow watches them leave, then resumes walking in the forest as he approaches the castle. Bow makes his way down one of the long corridors to a wine cellar. He crouches down and removes one bottle, only to discover that it is broken in half. He disregards it and reaches down for another one, then another when he finds it also broken. He reaches in again and finds an intact bottle, satisfied he makes his way to the kitchen. He finds Glimmer slicing a tomato and a pot of boiling water; he grabs a steamer basket and places leaves inside before he sets down the fish and places the steamer basket on top of the boiling water. Then he pours two cups of white wine, sniffing it before he takes a sip.

Later he places the steamed fish on a plate and serves it with the fish alongside the sliced tomatoes, the berries, and some herbs. Bow pulls out a chair for Glimmer and pushes it once she is seated, then takes a seat next to her. Glimmer laughs as she cuts the fish on her plate.

“Really, you made them into dolls,” She teased.

“They are not dolls, they are war table battle figures.” Bow pointed at the figures he made of Adora and Catra. “What would they think?”

“I think I hate everything and everybody so I’m going to get drunk on beer that’s been brewed in an old sheep's carcass, then I’ll make hate-babies with a dead dog because I’m more stupid than mud to realize Adora likes me and that I like her,” Glimmer says, impersonating Catra.

Bow laughs and tries his best to impersonate Adora, “You are a horrible, terrible person and many other words that mean terrible and horrible because I’m smarter than everybody and one day I’ll outlive all of you which makes me better than everyone, and you will all die in a fire.”

They burst out laughing, Bow taking a sip of his wine and Glimmer shaking her head. “Do you think when they come back they’ll think we’ve lost it?” Glimmer asked as she cut another piece of fish.

“It’s only been a month since they left…” Bow paused and looked at the figures downing his wine. “I think.”

“Well, when they come back, I’m sure they’ll be surprised at your oddly specific craftsmanship of them,” Glimmer teased.

\------------

The wagon makes its way through the forest through the sunset, Adora and Catra driving the wagon as it’s being pulled by two horses.

“For once, I believe it will be a decent night for you, Belmont,” Adora teased.

“I hope so, my feet get so bloody cold at night,” Catra retorted.

“They really do,” Adora continued to tease, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Look that was one time!” Catra rebutted, “And you are unusually warm for a vampire.”

“Dhampir,” Adora replied. “It felt like death touching my legs.”

“Oh, shut up!” Catra huffed out and crossed her arms. “Do you think we’ll make the next town before we lose the last of the light?”

“If this doesn’t take too long, then yes we could. Do we need to make more noise?”

“No, they can definitely hear us.” Catra looked around them.

“They need to hurry. This has turned out to be a bore,” Adora exhaled. “And I’m a tad hungry.”

“I could go for a drink,” Catra chimed in. “It should start any minute now. Let them get close and confident.”

“This isn’t my first fight, Belmont,” Adora groaned. She heard a rustle from a bush nearby and leaned forward, “Here they come.”

Two large night creatures emerge from the forest, one is green with glowing yellow eyes and the other is pink with four glowing pink eyes. Both have sharp fangs and horns, Catra stops the wagon when she spots them.

“Oh, no! Night creature!” Adora says in a dramatic monotone voice, “Whatever shall I do, out here in the forest, with nothing but my brain-damaged servant who only talks about beer? I am most certainly doomed.”

“Oh, my fucking Prime.” Catra covers her face with her free hand, “Not this shit again.”

Adora leans over and whispers in her ear, “What I don’t see you trying anything to give them confidence.” She pulls away with a smirk and resumes her dramatics, “Defenseless and frozen with fear!”

Catra shook her head, hoping the blush would go away. But two can play at that game. “Laying it thick, aren’t we now?” She asked in a low voice.

“It is much easier and exciting when we let them get in range,” Adora shrugged.

The night creatures approach the wagon slowly and a third one approaches from Catra’s side carrying an axe. A fourth one emerges from Adora’s side.

“Four,” Adora informs Catra, who has her eyes closed.

“Yep,” Catra whispered.

“Doomed.”

“They really are.” Catra nodded and smiled.

“If I felt an ounce of compassion, I’d feel bad for them,” Adora joked as she leaped off the wagon, launching herself forward. As she lands, she tackles one of the night creatures to the ground, the loud noise startling the horses. The third creature approaches the wagon wielding its axe. Catra takes out her chain whip and jumps on top of the wagon’s canopy. She throws her whip, and the end strikes the creature's forehead. Then she yanks it out, dislodging it from its forehead and taking out most of the creature's brains. It explodes as it lands on the ground. Adora confronts one of the night creatures as they rose to their feet. Catra pats the horse in order to calm them down.

“Easy there, boys. This will be over in a minute.” Catra looks over to her side as a wolf looking night creature attacks her, knocking her to the ground and sending the whip out of her hand. The creature straddles Catra and she knees their stomach. The creature growls and grabs her around the mouth and lifts her off the ground.

“What if I said I was sorry?” Catra asked, her question muffled by the creature's hand. The creature winds up and flings Catra into the woods. Adora uses her telekinesis and sends her flaming sword into the creatures, the pink one extinguishes itself while the green one runs off into the forest. The pink creature lunges towards Adora, who dodges each strike, holding out her hand for her sword. When the creature lunges again, she strikes her sword through their head, decapitating them. In the woods Catra tries to fight off the wolf creature, she punches it causing no impact. She jumps out of the way as it throws each punch. Catra waits for an opportunity and punches the creature in the throat, then kicks it in the knee. Meanwhile Adora runs after the creature that is still on fire, she launches herself into the air and holds out her sword as she drops and impales her swords into the head of the green creature. Catra has the creature off balance and punches it in the throat again and kicks it once more in the knee, the bone snaps and pokes through its fur. Catra punches the creature's neck again causing it to throw their head up in pain and pushes down on their chin with all her might till the creature's head snaps backwards, blood pouring from its throat and it collapses. Catra’s bends over and pants as Adora arrives. 

“I could have used your help,” Catra says in between pants.

“I was not about to let the forest catch fire,” Adora countered. “It’s not like you were waiting for long.”

“You were lucky it was fast,” Catra huffed out and straightened up. “Very easy.”

“They weren't expecting Tepes and Belmont!” Adora beamed with pride as Catra walked over and picked up the creature's leg.

“So...” She grunted. “I’ve been promoted ‘brain-damaged servant’ then?”

“Did you know the original meaning of the word Belmont is ‘brain damaged servant’?” Adora teased.

“It is not,” Catra growled as she dragged the creature. “Mind helping me out here?

“They raised me with bountiful knowledge.” Adora grabbed the animal with one hand and dragged. Catra let go as Adora had more than enough strength to drag the animal to the wagon. Catra picked up her whip once they made it to the side of the wagon.

“Why are we dragging this creature?” Adora asked as Catra grabbed something from the back of the wagon.

“Buying us some insurance.” Catra takes out some rope from the wagon and turns to face Adora. “Between the wandering pack of night creatures, and the brigands and the opportunistic criminals.”

“Such as yourself,” Adora interrupted her.

“Can you focus?” Catra growled. “And that one guy with the horse-drawn sailboat on wheels that called himself the Pirate of the Roads…” Catra faced the creature.

“I see,” Adora whispered as she placed a hand on her chin. “It’s best we present ourselves as useful when we arrive at new towns.”

Catra kneeled next to the creature's body, “You’re catching on.”

“Well, it’s been quite an oddity of a month, Belmont.” Adora shrugged as she watched Catra tie the creature up.

\------------

Lonnie leads her army of marching soldiers to a castle that sits on top of a hill. As they approached Lonnie could see two women greet her, a white-haired woman and a short woman with burgundy hair.

“We’d almost given up hope,” The short woman spoke as Lonnie walked closer.

“Thirty fucking days, Juliet,” Lonnie barked out. “We were lucky to march for eight hours at night.”

“I’m sorry.” Juliet’s face fell, and she looked down at the ground.

“Why were you marching?” The tall woman asked, her arms crossed. “We gave you horses for a reason.”

“Well, I wasn’t given immortal horses of death, was I?” Lonnie barked out, extending her hand towards her still marching soldiers. “Eight hundred miles, and every inch of it is infested with bastards. We lost the horses to arrows and swords in the first week! It is absolutely bloody chaos out there! Humans fighting each other, night creatures gone mad, even vampire packs trying to set up kingdoms. There is literally no one between here and Braila who I don’t want to murder.”

“So what do you want to do first, Lonnie?” The tall woman uncrossed her arms.

Lonnie ran a hand through her hair and sighed, “I want to get in a bath for at least a day. And then I want you to bring a cartographer to my chambers. I may have a plan.”

At the end of the marching soldiers, Kyle is tied by a chain to the vampire army and barefooted as they drag him. One of his eyes is injured and there are scratches all over his face. He shuffles past Lonnie; she points to him.

“Oh, yes. Huntara, take this one to a cell and lock it up. Throw it food once a day,” Lonnie commands.

Kyle looks up at Huntara with his one good eye. Huntara sniffs as she looks at him “What is it?”

“It’s a whining bag of shit that I would have happily dropped in a ditch at any moment over the last month,” Lonnie growled and took a deep breath. “But it is also a Forgemaster, so I can’t do that as my plan includes it. So keep it alive.”

Huntara gave Lonnie a curt nod and pointed at Kyle, then to the gate behind her, “Take this to the western cellblock. Don’t kill it. And throw some water over it. It stinks.”

Kyle groans as he is yanked away by the soldiers.

“If there’s nothing else urgent, I suggest we get you indoors and give you a proper welcome.” Huntara took a step forward and extended her hand towards Lonnie, Juliet mimicking the motion.

Lonnie took their hands, “Hmm, my sisters. I’ve spent the last ten days of that hell march wondering if I’d die of hunger or sheer bloody rage before I got home… And wondering if you’d still be waiting for me. Where’s Bovia?”

“She awaits us inside. Come on.” Juliet lets go of her hand and walks towards the castle.

\-- -- -- --

“There you are, Bovia,” Lonnie greets as she enters the room and finds Bovia holding a goblet with blood. “It’s good to see you again.”

Bovia chuckles, “You’re late.”

“Thirty days flogging through-”

“To make terrible time,” Bovia cuts her off. “We stationed our forces within a day’s ride of Braila. Where are the horses?”

“Killed by insane humans with pointy sticks,” Lonnie countered. “And half a dozen packs of starving night creatures. And eaten. And every other fucking thing. The plan couldn’t have gone more wrong.”

Bovia offers the goblet as she chuckles, “You’ll be wanting a drink, then.”

Lonnie eagerly accepts the goblet and downs the blood quickly, “Mm. Virgin’s blood. Oh, bless your dead little hearts. You do still love me.”

“Mm. Welcome home, Lonnie.” Bovia moves towards Huntara, standing by her side. “We’re all so glad to have you back with us.”

“The plan didn’t matter a whit compared to your safety. Welcome back to your castle and your realm,” Juliet chimes in.

“It’s us against the world, Lonnie.” Huntara smirks, “Same as it always was.”

\------------

Adora and Catra arrived at the outskirts of town. Catra could see the villagers lighting up their streets with candles, glad to finally be able to finally drink again, much to Adora’s teasing. She couldn’t wait to grab a pint of ale, finally. She let out a hefty sigh as they rode near the gate.

“Belmont?” Adora snapped her out of her thoughts. “Are you completely sure you want to stop here?”

“Yes, now quit your whining,” Catra shot back. No one is going to stop her from getting her ale and an excellent night's rest.

“Something about this place feels off, Belmont,” Adora continued, looking around as if something was following them.

“You’re probably tired.” Catra glanced over at her, “Believe me when I tell you after we had a good night’s rest you’ll feel a lot better.”

“Trying to get me into bed, Belmont?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Catra groaned as they rode through the gates. The townsfolk stared at them as they continued to ride through the main road, dragging along the dead night creature, stopping in the middle of the road. Catra hops down as a bald man approaches.

“So…” Catra clears her throat. “Have you been having problems with a night creature pack outside your lovely town?”

“If you mean, ‘Were terrible naked bastards from Hell trying to eat people in the forest,’ then yes,” The bald man says as he takes two steps forward.

“Ah. So had the village down the road.” Catra pointed at the corpse, “They told us the pack had been hitting travelers and transports. My friend and I took care of that for you. Where are we?”

“This is Lindenfeld.” The bald man gestured around.

Adora leaned in close to Catra’s ear and whispered, “I’m a friend now?”.

Catra shook her head slightly, really wanting to stake Adora for her inappropriate timed teasing.

“The minster town,” Adora said loudly. “The spire we saw down the road belongs to the priory, yes?”

“Oh! You’re a Speaker.” The bald man raised an eyebrow.

“Not really.”

“We haven’t seen Speakers in a while, but it's a genuine honor.” He bowed and motioned to himself, “I’m the Judge of Lindenfield.”

“A township Judge,” Adora repeated then leaned towards Catra’s ear, again. “That is an ancient term for the headman and landlord of a town, from the time before boyars and lords,” She whispered and then pulled away. “What is your name?”

“I’m simply the Judge. And you are?”

“Wait a moment,” Catra growled as she spotted three men approaching.

“Those are monks of the Priory,” Judge informed them. “Take care. They are somewhat, uh, broken.”

“Judge,” One monk spoke as they got closer.

“Prior Grizzlor,” Judge replied.

“What is happening here?” Grizzlor asked. “And this is a night creature of Dracula’s horde.”

“It is,” Judge rushed out.

Grizzlor looked at Catra, “Did you kill it?”

“That’s right.” Catra crossed her arms.

Grizzlor walks over to the dead creature and puts his foot on the creature and chuckles. “Good,” He says in a low tone.

Adora and Catra share a shocked look, Adora glaring back at the man when he continues to speak.

“The horde betrayed Dracula at Braila. Murder at the hands of vagabonds and a long dragging behind a wagon is no less than they deserve.” Grizzlor rubbed his foot on the fur of the corpse.

“Betrayed her?” Adora growled.

“Dracula is dead. Did you not hear?” Grizzlor looks up at them.

Catra stops Adora from speaking, “We did not. How do you know this?”

“Information still gets carried between ministers. They trapped vampires at Braila, and they told of her castle being flooded with holy water and sent back to Hell. They said they felt her death.” Grizzlor rounded to the other side of the corpse, back turned to Adora and Catra. “I would very much like to know who killed her.”

“Why?” Catra lowered her tone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Adora tensing up slightly.

“So my men can punish those responsible,” Grizzlor replied and trudged forwards. “Dracula sought to reunite us all in Hell with her beloved wife.”

“Ok, then. Nice to meet you,” Adora countered, monotone mixed with a slight hint of anger.

“There was a Speaker at Gresit.” Grizzlor abruptly turned around, “What are your names?”

“There are Speakers everywhere. They would only have given aid and comfort to those harmed by m-....” Adora almost exposed who they were, “By Dracula’s hordes. Does that offend you?”

The Judge raised their hand, “It is time for you and yours to move along now, Prior.”

“Indeed. We shall give thanks.” The prior and the other monks leave.

“What the hell was that?” Catra mumbled.

“We suffered an attack during the recent troubles. It was a hard night for the priory,” The Judge informed, turning to face them. “Honestly, though, when it was learned that the actions of the Church were what unleashed it all. I think it just sent Prior Grizzlor and his people quite mad.”

“Oh, dear,” Catra said, yawning as she spoke. “What a shame. Never mind.”

“He’s been taking in refugees of a similar turn of mind. It’s a problem. Miss…?”

“I’m Catra. This is Adora.” Catra looked over her shoulder at Adora.

“Ah. No last names?” The judge tilted his head in confusion.

“Not until I feel a little safer here,” Catra answered as she examined the town more carefully.

“Sensible. Well, Ms. Catra, a pleasure to meet you both.” The Judge held out his hand for Catra, “Welcome to Lindenfeld.”

Catra shakes his hand, and he nods to Adora before turning around and leaving. A merchant approaches them as the Judge walks away, “What do you want for its teeth?”

“What?” Catra looks in the merchant's direction.

“I’ll give you two coins for each tooth.” The merchant points at the creature's mouth.

“Pardon me?” Adora chuckles a bit.

“All right, three coins.” The merchant crosses his arms and glances at the mouth once again.

“But--” Adora’s voice comes out nervous before Catra holds up her hand.

“Adora,” She says as she looks at her then places a hand on her chin as she looks back at the man. “Three coins a tooth is fine, but you must get them out yourself.”

The merchant chuckles as he pulls out tools, “Happily!”

“Belmont!” Adora hiss whispers as she drags Catra by the collar a few steps away, “That is wrong!”

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Catra counters as she crosses her arms.

“That doesn’t mean it’s still correct, Belmont.”

“We need friends, but we also need coins.” Catra looks over at the merchant as he struggles to pull the teeth out, “For food, and for somewhere to sleep that isn’t the back of the wagon.”

“Belmont has logical thinking? Who would’ve thought?” Adora teased.

Catra gasped as she looked over to the right of Adora, “And that man there has beer.” Catra rapidly approaches the outdoor bar, “Could I get a mug? I’ll have some coins in a minute.”

“You killed that bastard thing,” The barkeep leans close and points at the dead night creature. “You get one free.”

Catra leans on the counter and clasps her hands together. “I love you!” She sighs. The barkeep places a pint of beer in front of Catra once she looks up. She happily accepts it and downs half of it. “Oh my Prime,” She sighs.

“I never really understood your fascination with beer, Belmont,” Adora said once she stood next to Catra.

“Because it is good.” Catra looked at her, something in her eyes a bit dark. “Do you want a taste?”

“Hmm?” Adora replied, confused at Catra’s sudden behavior.

“This is fantastic, do you want a taste?” Catra repeated.

Adora hummed, she drank no other alcohol that wasn’t the wine from the cellar in the castle. But Catra put the mug to her lips and took a slow sip, Adora’s eyes fell to Catra’s neck. Adora cleared her throat, mostly to recompose herself and to gain Catra’s attention, “Are you going to let me taste, Belmont?”

Catra held up a finger as she pulled the mug away from her mouth just enough to reply, “Yeah, hang on a sec.” Catra gulped down another long sip of the beer before turning to Adora, making sure she had a bit still in her mouth and quickly pulling her in. Adora let out a noise at the sudden movement, being stifled when Catra’s lips met hers. Catra doesn’t let go of her hold on Adora’s collar when Adora kisses her back, licking into her mouth with abandon, also seeming to be unwilling to let her go. Somehow the bitterness of the beer takes on the sweetest taste. An intoxicating burst of want washes over Adora, something tells her she isn’t alone. It somehow felt mind-meltingly good that Adora became tempted to pick up Catra and place her on the counter as they continued kissing, her hand grabbing on the counter with too much force it cracks, but she couldn’t care less. Right now she could only focus on the addicting sweetness that was filling her mouth. The barkeep cleared his throat. With that realization, Adora pulled back quickly.

“Would you mind handing me the mug?” The barkeep asked, pointing at the spilled drink on the floor. None of them had noticed when the mug had fallen and spilled on the floor.

“I di- didn’t mean to spill your free drink, Belmont,” Adora stammered as she continued to back away slowly. Catra stared at the floor in shock, following the beer as it slowly spread across the floor.

“I’ll find us accommodations,” Adora rushed out and walked away.

\-----------

Rogelio walks into a town, causing a commotion to the otherwise calm town. The citizens of the town run around as a horde of night creatures march into town, Rogelio leading them on a horse creature with four glowing eyes and with a hooded robe over himself. He stops in front of a building and dismounts his horse, removing his hood and turning to the creatures.

“Wait. In peace,” He commands as he walks inside the store. The shelves are filled with various bottles and jars. Behind the counter stood a man with a grey beard and white eyes. The man stopped cleaning the mask in his hands and sniffed, “I smell you, Forgemaster.”

“Interesting,” Rogelio mumbled as he approached the counter. “Few people can smell an education.”

“It’s not an education. It’s a curse,” The man paused and hung his head for a moment. “It’s easy to detect. You just have to know what Hell smells like.”

“And you know you know the smell of Hell?”

The man lifted his hand and brought up a finger as he listed off, “Smelled it, tasted it, seen it.” Rogelio walked to the side as the man kept talking, “You are also a man of faith, aren’t you? Perhaps a Sufi, I think?”

Rogelio picks up a curved knife and examines it, “Of a sort. My devotion has been a matter of interrogation for some years, and the reparation of my heart is far away.”

“If you have a Prime, then you probably also have a Devil. And if Prime created everything, then he also made hell.”

Rogelio set the knife down and faced the man once more. “The Prophet Muhammed, peace be upon him. Once said, “One day there will be no human beings left in Hell.” Perhaps I’m doing his work and there will come a time when my devotion is perfected.”

“How can this humble collector be of service to you tonight, Forgemaster?”

“In my travels, I have heard tell that you possess a large Carpathian transmission mirror.” Rogelio took a step closer to the counter.

“Oh.” The man placed a hand on his chin then scratched his beard, “I am so sad to say that that was some years ago. Purchased by a lovely couple from Kolkata who did not go out during the day, if you take my meaning.” He placed his hand down and smiled at Rogelio.

“I do,” Rogelio replied in disappointment. “Damn.”

The man drew a long breath and looked to the side of himself. “But I have something else that may be of interest.” He reached down and picked up a small ornate box, placing it on the counter as he spoke, “A distance mirror. It’s clever, if somewhat prideful.” The man stopped and chuckled as he opened the lid, “It will read a thought arranged in your mind’s eye. When I show, say your name and clap your hands.” The man clapped his hands, shards of glass emerged from the box and formed a mirror. “And it likes to be called ‘sir’.”

Rogelio leaned in and rested his hands on the counter. “The mirror wants to be called sir?” He asked sarcastically.

“I don’t make the rules. I just run the shop,” The man softly chuckled before he looked down at the box in front of him. “Sir! You will obey the wishes of the one who speaks his name next.”

Rogelio looked at his own reflection in the floating mirror as he spoke, “Rogelio.” He stood up and clapped his hands, then leaned down to look at his reflection once more. “Sir Mirror, see my wish.”

The mirror stopped reflecting Rogelio’s image and displayed an aerial image of a forest before zooming into Kylie lying naked and curled up on the floor.

“Ha!” Rogelio exalted with glee. “There you are! Are you breathing, betrayer?” He watched as Kylie’s chest rose and fell. “Good. Sir Mirror, where are we?”

The mirror showed him an image of a castle on a snowy hilltop.

“Hmm,” Rogelio hummed as he tried to remember the castle. “I do not recognize this place,” He mumbled to himself. “Sir Mirror, who owns this castle you show me?”

The mirror answered him by showing him an image of Lonnie.

“Lonnie,” He growled, standing up. “So this is Styria.” He clapped his hands, dismissing the mirror.

“Was this a useful thing?” The man closed the lid of the box.

“Extremely. You have my thanks.”

The man pushed the box towards Rogelio. “Hmm. Take the mirror. It’s yours.”

Rogelio’s eyes widened at the man’s words. “You would give me such a valuable thing as a gift?”

“I would,” The man breathed out, closing his eyes and clasping his hands. “I have a feeling you haven’t received that many gifts in your life, and it pleases me to improve that balance. Also, I fully expect to go to hell one day, and that would be a situation where I would be glad to be owed a favor by a forgemaster.”

Rogelio chuckled as he picked up the box, being joined by the man before leaving the shop. He turned to one creature, “We shall find a ship.”

Several men from the town surrounded the pack of creatures, wielding large machetes. The leader of the men spoke to Rogelio, “We will have no business with mystics or demons. You’ll get out of this city right now or face the consequences.”

“I intend to. I am walking to the port to find a ship right now,” Rogelio calmly replied as he joined his pack of creatures.

“No. You will leave the city,” The leader threatened.

“Yes, by boat.” Rogelio looked at them over his shoulder.

“One more word and you will die, and then your monsters. Move!” He threatened Rogelio once more with his machete.

Rogelio turns to face the man. “A single act of kindness spoiled me in this city. And so I attempted to be reasonable, honest and peaceful. This was against my better nature. It was stupid to expect anything other than hate from you. I keep making the same mistake. I should know better.” Rogelio smirked as he looked over his shoulder and directed his words to the pack of night creatures, “I don’t need any of these bodies for forging. You may eat.”

Upon his last word the night creatures attacked, beheading and disemboweling the men. They are not at all deterred by the machetes, which the men do not even have time to use against them. Rogelio walks calmly along the carnage as the creatures feed on the flesh and organs of the men they are tearing apart. A horse creature impales a man with one of their horns. Another uses its sword to slice through its victims. Rogelio glanced at a night creature who lifted its victim over its head before ripping them in half. A man tried to attack Rogelio as he kept slowly walking past all the carnage, but was immediately impaled by one of the night creatures.

“That’s enough!” Rogelio called out as he stopped in front of the exit that led towards the port. At his command all the night creatures ceased the carnage and followed him towards a boat, as people kept screaming and running about in the town. He looked at the large sail boat before walking up to the man on the dock.

“My friends and I need a ship to take us to Genoa.” He stopped a few feet away from the man.

“Well, this is my ship right here,” The man remarked smugly.

“Then perhaps we’ll take this one.” Rogelio coyly smiled at him.

“You could. You surely could. I see all your sharp-toothed little friends and I’ve been afloat long enough to know what they are.” He pointed at the night creatures standing behind Rogelio, waiting for an order.

“Then why are you still talking to me?” Rogelio looked him up and down.

“Because I’m interested. And I like to do business. And you told me you needed a ship.” The man placed a hand on his chin as he spoke.

“I do. It seems suitable,” Rogelio began as he got closer to the man. “I believe I will kill you and all your men and take it.”

“You could. You surely could,” The man laughed. “But if you did all that murderin’ and takin’, who would be left to sail it?”

Rogelio scoffed, “Sailing a boat cannot be hard.”

The man only laughed harder, “If it wasn’t hard, then why would sailors exist? Why would ships need crews?”

“You make a good point,” Rogelio said as he brought a hand up to his robe. “But I’ve already made the mistake tonight of expecting humans to make decent decisions.”

“Perhaps you weren’t offering them coins.” The man held out his hand.

“I’m not offering you coins,” Rogelio countered.

“Yes, you are.” The man smiled smugly, and hand on his beard, “You are offering coins for my ship and our skills, and your word that your beasties won’t eat any of my crew.”

Rogelio’s eyes went wide, “My word?”

“You’ve just said you’ve been disappointed by men making improper decisions. That leads me to believe that you’re a man of your word.”

Rogelio chuckled, “You are a strange man.”

The man leaned forward, leaning his arms on his knees, “I’m bored. Sailing with you, Sir Forgemaster, will be many things, but I doubt it will be boring. Will ye be coming aboard tonight?”

“I am Rogelio,” Rogelio replied, looking at the man without vicious intent. “What is your name, Captain?”

“Name?” The man stood up, “Prime knows. Forgot it long ago. Doesn’t matter. I’m the Captain. That’s all you need to know, and all you need to call me.” He tilted his head to the side to look at Rogelio, “Do I have your word, Rogelio?”

“You do.”

“And your coins, I trust?” The man held out his hand again.

“Oh, yes.” Rogelio hung his head.

“Then we shake hands, as travelers who have made an agreement to sail together without threat or fear.”

“Agreed.” Rogelio happily shook the man’s hand.

The man didn’t let go of Rogelio’s hand, “Or bein’ eaten by beasties.”

Rogelio lightly chuckled, “My beasties will not eat you.”

The Captain laughed and motioned to his ship, “Excellent. Lads! We have guests!” He let go of Rogelio’s hand and began walking to the ship, “We sail for Genoa!”

\------------

Inside the castle Juliet, Huntara, and Bovia sit in front of a table near a roaring fireplace. Lonnie enters the room and startles them.

“I have it!” She brings them a scroll.

“What do you have?” Bovia asks, picking up her cup of blood.

“The future,” Lonnie proudly states.

Huntara raises an eyebrow at her, “Oh, I can’t wait for this. She’s been home five minutes, and she’s already carrying the future rolled up under her arm.”

Juliet placed a finger on her chin and narrowed her eyes, “The future seems very portable.”

“Well, it’s the future, isn’t it?” Bovia laughed. “You can’t see it yet, so I suppose it can’t weigh very much.”

“Your comedy act hasn’t improved while I’ve been away,” Lonnie grumbled as she unrolled the scroll on the table. “I had the cartographer in. Come and look at this.”

The other three women stand up and walk over to Lonnie as she points to Austria.

“This is us,” Lonnie states when the other women can finally see. “We could never project our power west. Too many powerful nations. But if we look east…” Lonnie dragged her two finger over to the right, “We see an entire region fractured and devastated by Dracula’s actions. From here to Braila. Our march from there to here defines a destabilized zone with no genuine power structures or organization.”

“That must be eight hundred miles of territory as the crow flies.” Huntara narrowed her eyes at Lonnie.

“I want you to think of it as Greater Styria.” Lonnie smirked at Huntara and motioned her hand over the area she had mentioned, “A corridor nation.”

Bovia chuckled, “You’ve gone mad.”

“The vampire groups in this corridor are hopelessly splintered and likely decimated by the battle at Braila. The humans are in complete chaos, hiding in villages and being picked up by abandoned night creatures loose in the field.”

Juliet studied the map, “Oh. Oh, wait. I think I see. It’s a pen, isn’t it? A pen for livestock?”

“That’s right,” Lonnie beamed. “We enclose this corridor with all the humans in it.”

“Bovia is right,” Huntara scoffed as she crossed her arms. “You’re insane. How could we even police such long borders?” 

Bovia took a sip of the blood in her cup and sighed, “We lost so many soldiers at Braila that I’m not even sure how we hold off an attack from our neighbors right now.”

“We have Kyle the Forgemaster in our cells. Kyle can make night creatures,” Lonnie growled. “The otherwise useless little bastard can in fact create us a new army from the regiment of hell itself,” She paused and ambled towards a blood cabinet. “And that is how we take control of the corridor. And trap ourselves a flock of livestock… that will keep us fed forever. That’s the wonderful thing about humans. Leave a handful of them alone for five minutes and they’ll make more little humans,” Lonnie laughed and poured herself a cup of blood. “Self-replicating food. So, that’s my plan. Take over a long enclosure of land, surround it, rule over it like the empresses of old, and drink all the humans forever. Brilliant, isn’t it?” She raised her cup in the air.

“It’s lunatic,” Huntara sighed out, placing a hand on her temple. “Do you know what annoys me about it most?”

Lonnie sipped her drink before answering, “What?”

“It’s a fantastic idea.” Huntara smiled and lifted her hand from her temple, causing all the other women in the room to laugh. “The timing is perfect. Your experience and all our intelligence tells us it’s chaos from here to the Danube. We simply don’t have the strength of numbers to make it work.”

Lonnie sat down in one chair at the table and took another sip of her drink, letting out a hefty sigh. “But we have Kyle.”

“We have a half dead thing in the cell that will have no interest at all in helping you do anything,” Bovia chimed in as she neared Lonnie, placing down her cup on the table. 

“He’s quite pliable.” Lonnie smiled as the others sat down.

“He was quite pliable once.” Bovia put up a finger and pointed at her, “And then you got him to betray his master, made him see all his goals destroyed, beat the shit out of him, and dragged him eight hundred miles on the end of a rope.” Bovia stopped when she heard Juliet stifle a laugh with her hand, “I don’t see him being happy to do you any favors, Lonnie.”

“She makes a fair point,” Huntara agreed with Bovia.

Lonnie scoffed, “Maybe we could just torture him until he does what he’s told.”

Huntara took in a sharp breath, “Also, night creatures are loyal to their forgemasters. We might  _ give _ him the opportunity to create his own army.”

“Let me handle it,” Juliet spoke out, leaning forward.

“Really?” Lonnie asked, a bit shocked Juliet would sign herself up first.

Juliet began pointing at each woman, respectfully. “Huntara’s the fighter. Bovia’s the organizer, they both have a plan to deal with. Let me solve Kyle.”

“Is this going to be like the time you found a spider with one broken leg and you tore the castle apart looking for something small enough to make a splint out of?” Lonnie teased.

Juliet pouted and scoffed, “No.”

\------------

The light shined inside the bedroom through the window. That normally wouldn’t have woken up Catra, but the sound of the loud birds pissed her off. Catra groaned and turned around in the bed, putting her head under the pillow, hoping that it would muffle the noise, but the birds kept chirping. She grabbed the other pillow and placed it over the other one. Finally she could have some peace and quiet. That was until she heard someone knocking on the door.

“Belmont, are you awake?” Adora called out from the other side of the door.

Catra grunted and threw the pillows to her side, “Guess I’m awake now.”

“Belmont?” Adora knocked on the door again.

“I’m awake!” Catra shouted as she got up from the bed and began putting on her boots.

“That’s great. We require bread for our breakfast. Could you go into the town and buy some?”

“Do I look like a butler to you?” Catra hissed as she opened the door.

“No, but I recall that you said you know humans better than I,” Adora countered, stepping aside so Catra could pass by.

“Ugh, fine,” Catra groaned and walked outside as Adora went back into the kitchen. Catra walked down the main road of the bustling city, taking a deep breath when she smelled fresh bread. She approached a bakery stand where a woman was setting down fresh buns.

“Those smell so good. Can I take two?” She asked as she walked towards the woman.

A person stepped in front of her and threw a coin at the woman, “Those are on me.” They turned around and looked at Catra up and down, “Ms. Belmont. My, my, what a formidable beast you are.” 

“Excuse me?” Catra asked as the person in front of her turned around and picked up two buns.

“You’re excused,” The person replied, placing a hand on Catra’s shoulder and guiding her along as they walked. “I recognize, of course, the crest of the noble house of Belmont upon your fine tunic. Oh,” They stopped and examined her tunic. “Well, this fine tunic has, in fact, seen better days, hasn’t it?” They began walking again, their hand motioning around the town, “Perhaps one of these local artisans can introduce it to the fine wonders of soap and water and also…. do some discrete repairs on it.”

“Uh, who the hell are you?” Catra shrugged off the hand on her shoulder.

“Indeed! Hell!” They leaned forward, then straightened back up. “These are the questions one must ask themselves. But first…” They gave Catra the buns and took a step back, “Allow me to formally introduce myself.” They bowed with a flourish, “I am the Count Saint Peligro. Doubtless your family told you countless stories about me.”

Catra looked at the bread and then at the person in front of her, “Uh, my family were a little  _ too _ dead to tell me many stories.”

Peligro clicked their tongue and clasped their hand in front of them, “Right. Of course. The purge. You have my sympathies. Terrible crime.” They motioned forwards and began walking, “Well, I knew your family, and your family’s sacred role in this country. I was curious about what brought you to remote Lindenfield. And such an entrance! Dragging a dead night creature behind your simple wagon. A flourish worthy of the royal courts of Europe.” They pulled Catra in a side hug as they kept walking, poking at her shoulder, “You are practically the Prime of murder.”

Catra stopped walking, her face sour. “I do not know what’s happening right now.”

“Why are you here, Belmont?”

“What business is that of yours?” Catra slowly took her fighting stance.

“That remains to be seen,” Peligro replied coldly.

“I’m taking these buns back to the idiot that I came with,” Catra apathetically said, walking away. “Thank you for paying.”

“Uh-”

Catra held up her finger, “Nope.” She resumed her way back to her rented room. Peligro watched as Catra left, then they approached three prior monks.

Peligro raised their hand and dropped it at their side, “Prior Grizzlor! What a beautiful morning.”

“Saint Peligro,” Grizzlor greeted.

“I was wondering if you’d given more thought to my request?” Peligro asked, with a flourish of their hands towards themselves.

“You wish to enter the priory. For reasons that escape me.” Grizzlor narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

“I’ve been told that some of your books had been damaged when night creatures struck the priory.” Peligro motioned behind them, “Further, that some books were in languages unfamiliar to you. And that you had no scribes.”

“Well, that much is true,” Grizzlor shrugged. “Our one scribe was blessed with a quick death, and we didn’t even have to bury all of him.”

“Uh, because…?” Peligro egged him on. 

“Partially devoured,” Grizzlor hung his head as he replied, abruptly shooting it back up to look at Peligro in the eyes then up at the sky. “Terribly considerate chap, really.”

“I have scribal skills and speak a great many languages. I can also survey your artworks. And…” Peligro leaned in close to Grizzlor’s ear. “I have knowledge of Dracula.”

“You do?” Grizzlor rushed out with curiosity.

“Further, I know that the church had certain knowledge of Dracula for generations, and some of it likely lives in the books you cannot read or repair.” Peligro took some steps to the side.

“And what do you want in return?”

“Access to the priory,” Peligro stated, placing a hand on their chest and extending it to the heavens. “To see its beauty and to add to my knowledge. I am but a humble scholar, and such things are the only riches I desire.”

Grizzlor turned around and looked over his shoulder, “Let me be clear. I have no longer interest in the books of the Church. The Church killed Dracula’s wife. We have what you might call… a new understanding of our relationship to Prime. But new knowledge of Dracula and Hell would be useful to us in our work. You may have limited access to the priory so that you can search for it.”

Peligro brought a hand to their chin and took a deep breath, “Limited how?”

Grizzlor hastily turned around and growled. “Limited. Do you agree?”

“I agree, Prior Grizzlor.” Peligro lifted his hands in surrender and extended them to their sides. “Thank you.”

“It’s done,” Grizzlor said with a curt nod.

Peligro took a few steps before turning around, “Um, one-one question, i-if I may? What interests you so much about Hell?”

“Dracula’s wife is alive in Hell. Dracula went from Braila, to join her there,” Grizzlor replied monotony, turning around and leaving, followed by the two monks behind him.

“Phew,” Peligro breathed out. “Well, that was unusual.” They headed back into town, “Still. Finally, forward motion. I may triumph. Of course, I will triumph. How could it be otherwise? I am immortal and glorious, and all these other people smell of piss.”

\-------------

Bow quietly filled a bucket full of water. He did not react when he heard a crunch behind him, eyes following the sound. He placed the bucket down next to him, then picked up the next one and began filling it. He closed his eyes and paid more attention to the sound. Bow lowered himself, making sure that he wouldn’t lose his bucket for what he was about to do next. Once the bucket was filled, he placed the bucket down next to him. Upon hearing running footsteps, he quickly drew his bow and arrow and let it go. Running as fast as he could the millisecond that it left his quiver, tackling the other person who was hiding.

“Please,” The woman begged.

“I will not be hunted,” Bow whispered as he let go of her throat.

“We weren’t hunting you.” The woman placed a hand around her throat, “You have information about the She-ra.”

“The what?”

“We need your help,” The woman repeated.

“With an arrow in my back?” Bow motioned behind himself.

“He was going to cover me. I was going to come out and talk to you.” The woman let go of her throat and placed her hand down.

“Really?” Bow mumbled. He wasn’t at all convinced.

“We have come a long way. Please, I need to know if he’s all right.” The woman tried to look behind Bow.

“If I wanted him dead, I would have aimed for his head.” Bow looked over his shoulder and began speaking louder, “If he wants to continue living, he should stop right there.”

“Please leave her alone!” A man yelled from behind a bush. “You know the She-ra, and we need your help.”

Bow stood to his feet, “She not ‘the’ anything.”

“She is Adora Tepes. The She-ra,” The woman spoke, laying on the ground still. “The anti-Dracula.”

“She is just She-ra,” Bow replied, stepping aside so that the man could help the woman off the floor. “Who are you?”

“I am Tallstar.” The woman motioned to herself then to the man next to her, “This is Jewelstar. We hunt vampires.”

“Not She-ra. Real vampires,” Jewelstar said right after her. “The pursuit of our target became the pursuit of the castle, and we only discovered yesterday that you live in it.”

Bow regarded them, “I didn’t notice you yesterday. You’re better than I thought. Who was your quarry?”

“Her name is Octavia,” Tallstar growled. “We were slaves to her court in Japan. She left to become a general in Dracula’s war. We could escape her court at that time.”

“We followed her here. We learned to track the castle.” Jewelstar examined the hole in his clothes.

“If she was in the castle with Dracula, then she died at Braila,” Bow informed them.

“Yes. But she’s not the only vampire in Japan.” Tallstar took Jewelstar’s hand, “We need more knowledge than we have to fight them.”

“We were looking for the castle. We did not know how to find She-ra. Ignoring the fact that you, her friend, almost got me in the ribs, this is a good day for us.” Jewelstar lifted the arrow that Bow had shot at him.

“Sir..” Tallstar stepped forward. “We need a teacher.”

“A teacher?” Bow crossed his arms.

“We are alone in this world, and we do not have enough power or knowledge to free our people from the vampires You must know things, and you have a knowledge famously contained within Dracula’s castle. Will you help us fight for the freedom of others?” Tallstar pleaded when Bow turned around.

“Alone, you say?” Bow stopped in his tracks.

“That’s right.” Jewelstar placed a hand on Tallstar’s shoulder, both of them looking at Bow hopefully.

“Alright follow me.” Bow motioned with his head and began walking back to the castle. They stopped when they reached the Belmont hold near the castle. “Do you know where you are?”

“Not really,” Jewelstar said, looking at the contraptions in front of him and pointing at the castle. “That’s Dracula’s castle.”

“That is She-ra’s castle,” Bow proudly stated with a smile. “Dracula is dead.”

The pair share a look, “Dracula is dead?”

“Yes,” Bow sighed out as he looked at them. “By She-ra’s hand. And mine. And a rookie Speaker. And the hand of the last of the Belmonts. Under our feet is the Belmont Hold, repository of all their knowledge. And there is her castle, containing all of She-ra’s mother’s knowledge.” Bow turned around and pointed to his head, “And up here is all of mine. You want to learn how to fight vampires and save your people?”

“More than anything.”

“It will be hard. You will have to unlearn much of what you know about the world, I sure have. And you must take on more than you ever imagined. I will not start this, if you are going to stop when it gets difficult.” Bow turned around before he gave away his smile.

“We are committed. We will take all that you can give,” Jewelstar said, taking a step forward.

“Well, then. I think…” Bow turned around and faced them, “To pass on the secrets of the world, and the true science…” He paused and looked at the sky. “You must wait for her,” Bow replied with a chuckle, laughing harder when two shocked faces looked at him. “What? I’ve always wanted to speak like a mentor. Come on, follow me.”

The pair shared a laugh and followed Bow to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Juliet = Lenore  
> Huntara = Striga  
> Bovia (The bartender Huntara flirts with at the Crimson Waste) = Morana  
> Octavia = Cho  
> Tallstar = Sumi  
> Jewelstar = Taka  
> Double Trouble (Peligro) = Saint Germain  
> Grizzlor = Prior Sala


End file.
